Alas Rotas
by gaiaspink
Summary: ichigo es obligado a casarse conla heredera kuchiki amando a otra mujer, mientras su desamor de el pone en brazos de otro a rukia quien amo al hermano de ichigo antes y ahora el, ¿acaso ichigo encontrara la forma de retenerla a su lado? leanlo esta bueno
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, bueno como verán otra vez con otra historia sacada de lo mas ´´oscuro`` de mi ser y mi loca mente, Jajaja, bueno ¿qué les digo? espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo, aun no estoy segura de cómo terminara esta historia, me debato entre un final dramático o un final feliz, y también la posibilidad de hacer un lemon, pero eso lo decidiré una vez este mas avanzada la historia.

Como ya saben es un ichiruki otra de mis parejas favoritas (la primera el Sesshomaru x Rin de Inuyasha) seguida muy de cerquita por esta jeje. Bueno díganme con un review que les pareció y si quieren continuación, así para seguir inspirándome y brindarles un poco de entretenimiento sano -.- si como no (nótese el sarcasmo).

_**ACLARACIONES.**_

Como ya es de conocimiento público los personajes de esta historia **NO ****SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**, si no le pertenecen completamente a **TITE KUBO SAMA**, pero es necesario aclararlo por cuestiones legales y así evitarse futuros juicios por robo de personajes (ya ya exagero, pero la pagina lo exige así, así que ni modo lo pongo)

Capitulo 1.

**Callada Tristeza**

A todos los habitantes de Karakura es una gran pena informarles que el príncipe heredero al trono Kaien Kurosaki a fallecido en un lamentable accidente de coche, ayer martes por la noche – informaba la reportera destinada a cubrir el reportaje del fatídico accidente – el luto y el dolor envuelven hoy a la familia real y también a todos los habitantes de este país – esta noticia era transmitida por toda las regiones de Karakura y también por el mundo entero, pues la muerte del príncipe heredero al trono el primogénito del rey de Karakura, era sin duda una gran tragedia que conmocionaba a todo el mundo ya que este era uno de los reinos más importantes

El accidente se suscito en la carretera grande que conecta a Karakura con el país de seretei, en una de las más peligrosas curvas a solo unos cien Km antes de regresar a su país natal, según fuentes extraoficiales se dice que el príncipe estaba acompañado de una mujer supuesta prostituta, aunque no es nada confirmado – comunicaba la reportera – hoy será llevado el cadáver a palacio real donde pasara la noche en una vigilia de la familia real y allegados, y mañana será sacado en una procesión por la plaza central para posteriormente ser llevado al cementerio donde se le dará el ultimo adiós – cada uno de los habitantes estaba consternado, pues no podían creer semejante noticia, el príncipe Kaien siempre había sido un joven bueno y bondadoso que a diferencia de su hermano gemelo quien siempre se mostraba reacio a ser entrevistado o asistir a un evento, el heredero, era sociable y de un carácter encantador.

Tenemos un mensaje de la familia real que está en directo – añadió la periodista que daba las noticias y permitía que el mensaje llegue

**Es una gran pérdida la que hoy sufrimos, pedimos a todos los habitantes que nos acompañen a elevar una oración por mi hijo hoy, cuando el reloj de la catedral den las doce de la noche, en el palacio se encenderán velas y pedimos que nos acompañen, así también mañana en su ultimo adiós.**

**Gracias.**

Dijo el rey, Isshin Kurosaki, un hombre de unos cuarenta y algo de años quien estaba vestido de negro y de sus orbes negros salían algunas gotas de lagrimas, a su lado estaba la reina Masaki Shiba, una mujer de cabellos castaños largos, muy elegante y estricta, pero con un gran corazón quien aferrada al brazo de su esposo lloraba incansable, al otro lado del rey estaban dos jovencitas de unos quince años, las dos de la misma edad pero diferente, Yuzu en apariencia se parecía a su madre, sus cabellos, su piel y su carácter, Karin era más parecida al padre, cabellos negros cortos, ojos negros y de carácter fuerte, aun que en este momento las dos lloraban por la pérdida de su hermano mayor. Una vez terminado de decir dichas palabras se dirigió a su coche donde seria transportado junto a su familia al palacio, y en el canal donde daban la noticia volvió a hablar la corresponsal.

Como lo han oído el rey pide a su pueblo que lo acompañe en su dolor y ….. – no se termino de oír la frase de la reportera pues la otra la corto

Pudimos apreciar a los reyes y a las dos princesas, pero ¿Qué nos puedes decir del príncipe Ichigo, no debería estar junto a la familia? – inquirió la presentadora

Kauri, todos conocemos el carácter del joven príncipe al ser reacio de salir por la tv y yo creo que ahora mas por lo sucedido, aun que se nos ha informado que él se encuentra recién llegando de viaje, pues se dice que este estaba en el extranjero, pero eso aun no es confirmado pues nunca lo hemos visto salir de viaje –

Bueno seguro que estará hoy por la noche – asevero la conductora – gracias por el reporte Tami, estaremos en contacto por cualquier novedad –

De acuerdo y antes del corte nuevamente pedir a la población sumarse al luto de la familia real – y con eso se colgó el enlace

Queridos oyentes con esto terminamos el avance noticiario, pidiendo un minuto de silencio en memoria de nuestro amado príncipe heredero Kaien – y con eso se quedo la imagen de una de las fotografías de dicho príncipe, al pasar los un minuto el canal regreso a su acostumbrada transmisión.

En el palacio real todo era luto, los reyes así como las princesas se habían retirado a sus aposentos para prepararse y empezar a asimilar lo sucedido. En una de las habitaciones del palacio se encontraba un muchacho de cabellera naranjada y ojos miel fijos en el horizonte, en su mano derecha se podía apreciar una copa de vino, mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba el borde de la copa, vestía un kimono negro con unas cintas blancas por los bordes, a pesar que el segundo príncipe estuviera triste por la pérdida de su hermano mayor (aun que hubiese sido mayor solo por 3 minuto pues eran mellizos al igual que las hermanas menores) en su rostro no se mostraba tristeza o algún otro sentimiento, todos en el palacio sabían cuan apático era el joven Ichigo, empero en su interior un lluvia incontrolable había empezado a caer con la muerte de su hermano pues no había tenido la oportunidad de pedirle perdón por las palabras dichas antes que Kaien se hubiese marchado y a cada segundo recordaba lo sucedido.

FLASH BACK

Ya estoy arto de tus estupideces – decía el rey con vos de mando y a la vez molesto – ya no eres un niño, mírate tienes vente años y tu comportamiento es vergonzosos, me has hecho quedar mal, por dios santo, decirle a la hija del conde Mayuri que es sensual pero no quererte casar a sido un insulto para su dignidad - le recrimino el padre cansado de todas las veces que su segundo hijo había rechazado a sus posibles esposas y siempre esa frase ´´ eres muy sensual pero no me interesas``, sí, así comenzaba su perorata y terminaba con la frase ´´aun no estoy preparado para casarme`` y dejaba a las jovencitas cuasi vestidas y alborotadas

Solo le dije la verdad no es mi culpa que no me atraiga sexualmente – le respondió tranquilo y sínico a la vez

¿Quién dice que el matrimonio se abarca solo en el sexo? –

Yo, si no me satisface no necesito un estorbo, además si me caso ya sabes con quien lo quiero hacer – sentencio

NUNCA, me oyes, nunca te casar con esa jovencita, no es digna de la familia, eres el príncipe y te quieres casar con una modelito de poca monta –

Entonces no me caso, para que me quieres a mi si ya tienes a Kaien para que cumpla tus caprichos – le espeto

Siempre me he preguntado ¿por qué no eres como Kaien, en que hemos fallado contigo, que de malo hemos hecho para que seas así y no esas como tu hermano? Kaien es el único que hace las cosas como debe y no como tú que solo me trae problemas – le recrimino el padre

Si tanto estas satisfecho de Kaien y su ´´buena forma de ser`` entonces quédate con él y a mí deja de joderme la vida, maldito viejo – le grito fastidiado de que siempre lo comparasen con su hermano mellizo – ya me voy – rezongo saliendo del despacho de su padre

Detente ahí jovencito – le ordeno con esa voz de mando que usaba para mostrar su autoridad – estoy cansado de estas estupideces tu aras lo que yo te mande…. –

Padre … - intervino la voz del otro hermano – deja de presionar a Ichigo – le aconsejo sabiamente – aun no entiende la magnitud de nuestro rango y solo quiere divertirse, espera un tiempo más antes de presionarle para que contraiga matrimonio –

De acuerdo, si tú crees que está bien así será – acordó el padre, siguiendo el consejo de su primogénito, cosa que disgusto mucho al pelinaranja

No podía creerlo había gritado, cuasi pataleado y hecho hasta lo indecible para que su padre deje esa manía tonta de querer casarlo y darle ´´nietos`` , siempre se había negado y cuando por fin le dijo a su padre que se casaría y haberle indicado quien era a la que había escogido como futura esposa, él se había negado rotundamente, y desde sus diecinueve años había arreglado citas con las hijas de los más grandes aristócratas, excepción una, que era la hija del rey del seretei ya que ella se casaría con su hermano en menos de cuatro meses según acuerdo común entre las familias con los anteriores reyes

No te entrometas Kaien, no necesito de tu ayuda – le gruño por la forma de tratarlos de su padre, a Kaien le consentían cualquier cosa que quisiese por ser el heredero al trono y a él se lo criticaban y comparaban, y eso era desde niños, de ahí su forma de ser ahora

Ichigo no lo digo para molestarte, solo quiero ayudarte – le contesto tranquilo

PUES NO PEDI TU MALDITA AYUDA – le rugió furioso – deja de entrometerte – y salió de la oficina dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta y se dirigió furioso a su cuarto, no solo porque sus padres y demás prefirieran a Kaien, al final de cuentas él también había nacido el mismo día, solo los diferenciaba un minuto después que su hermano

Se encontraba refunfuñando contra su hermano cuando como invocándolo con el pensamiento este apareció en su cuarto, con su típico aire calmado y tranquilo

Ichigo tenemos que hablar – le dijo calmo

No quiero que me molestes Kaien, retírate – respondió agrio el pelinaranja

Lo lamento – le dijo suave, ofreciendo el primer paso para la paz entre ambos – no fue mi intención molestarte –

Pero lo hiciste igual – dijo molesto por lo que paso – estoy arto que siempre te pongan sobre de mi, así que vete de aquí –

Ichigo eso no es cierto, papa te quiere mucho y desea lo mejor para ti – dijo Kaien

Pues no me importa, lárgate y déjame en paz –

Me iré de viaje unos días, espero que cuando vuelvas hayas madurado un poco – le recrimino – eres muy inmaduro –

Ojala y no regreses nunca, sin ti, mi vida sería más fácil – respondió sin medir sus palabras – solo me molestas –

No tomare en cuenta estas palabras, nos vemos pronto Ichigo – y así salió de la habitación de su hermano esperando se pace su mal genio pronto

FIN FLASH BACK

Reyes, príncipes, condes, ministros, cancilleres y demás miembros importantes de los países se encontraban en Karakura para dar el ultimo adiós al príncipe Kaien, cuando el ataúd que contenía su cuerpo fue sacado para la procesión en la plaza central, todo el pueblo se había conglomerado y entre llanto y grandes recuerdos los habitantes de su país natal le dieron su despedida, prometiéndose que siempre lo recordarían por su gran forma de ser; en el cemento no había campo para nadie, en las primeras filas estaban la gente importante, y los medios de cada país que transmitían el funeral, y detrás estaba los habitantes.

El sacerdote oficio la misa y entre llanto de muchos fue enterrado el joven príncipe de vente años de edad.

**Aquí yace Kaien Kurosaki Shiba**

**Amado, hijo, querido hermano, respetado príncipe**

**Paz en su tumba y consuelo en la gente que lo quiere**

**´´ LA FUERZA MÁS FUERTE DE TODAS, ES LA DE UN CONRAÓN INOCENTE ``**

Esas palabras habían sido talladas en la lapida del joven príncipe, pues había sido lo ultimo escrito por él con gran cariño en un trozo de papel encontrado en el bolsillo de su traje que usaba el día de su accidente. Pero a pesar de las palabras de ´´consuelo en la gente que lo quiere``, el corazón de su hermano había empezado a oscurecerse y en su mundo interno había comenzado a caer una gran lluvia causada por la culpa pues las palabras que le dijese antes de su partida no lo dejaban en paz, lo seguían cual sombras o fiera acechando a su presa para agarrarlo y hundirlo en la soledad y la tristeza en su momentos de debilidad y con esa nueva sensación debía de acostumbrarse a vivir por el resto de su existencia.

============================/============================

Había pasado ya tres años desde el día que habían dado sepultura al príncipe Kaien, años en los cuales todos habían tenido resignación a su muerte, Ichigo había sido ya reconocido como el príncipe heredero el cual en unos años heredaría el trono y como un futuro rey debía de recibir una muy buena instrucción y donde más que en una de las universidad más prestigiosa del mundo, que estaba en Karakura, todos los miembros de las familias más prestigiosas y ricas recibían instrucción en una de esas escuelas, pues no solamente les daban instrucción en una carrera profesional, sino también les daba cursos de arte, filosofía, ética, protocolo, danza y demás, para conseguir a un hombre y mujer de acuerdo a la altura de su abolengo, de ahí que hijos e hijas de reyes, condes, duques, marqueses, y demás rangos reales estudiaban en una de esas instituciones, y como futuro rey el ahora príncipe heredero al trono recibía instrucción en ahí, a pesar de ser el príncipe bien portado que todos esperaban de él, aun en algunas ocasiones se mostraba el mismo de cuando tenía diecinueve años, irresponsable e irreflexivo.

Era un día normal en la universidad con sus mismos, profesores aburridos, la monotonía diaria que molestaba sobremanera al joven pelinaranja príncipe, que cada día mostraba una expresión molesta, su entrecejo fruncido a más no poder y su acostumbrado carácter agrio, solamente sus amigos, Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, Tatsuki, Keigo Azano, eran los que los aguantaban con su carácter de limón, a pesar de estar artos de sus quejas y bufidos decidieron dejarlo solo, esperando que su novia Orihime logre suavizar su mal humor, en otras ocasiones eso había funcionado.

Una joven de baja estatura y cabellos negros, se encontraba sentada en uno de los arboles de cerezo más grande de aquella universidad, sus piernas se encontraban meciéndose de atrás a adelante como si se tratase de una niña chiquita, sus orbes violáceos miraban fijamente a las formas que adoptaban las nubes, perdida en el estupor de sus recuerdos de sus días felices, descendió de un salto certero, pues dentro de nada comenzaría sus clases, pero... en vez de tocar suelo firme y duro, cayó en algo blando pero firme que transmitía calor.

Que mierdas…..- escucho que mascullaba con una voz gruesa de si ´´piso`` en el que cayó, al elevar su cabeza pudo apreciar la cara furiosa y sonrojada del chico de cabellera naranja y poseedor de unos ojos miel que brillaban con intensidad

Lo siento mucho – se disculpo mientras se ponía raudamente en pie

Ten cuidado, fíjate donde o sobre quien caes, maldita enana – le grito el joven mientras fruncía su entrecejo hasta casi unir sus cejas

Te dije que lo sentía idiota, y no me llames enana pedazo de burro - le grito a la defensiva

¿Cómo me has llamado, tienes alguna idea de a quien acabas de insultar y caer encima? –

Te dije idiota y eres un pedazo grande de burro y ahora eres un sordo también – respondió con voz agresiva – y me importa un cuerno quien eres –

Pues ´´señorita`` - le dijo aclarando el sarcasmo en la última palabra – debería de importante pues en este lugar es considerado un delito el insultar y agredir al príncipe heredero – le dijo sonriendo altaneramente

Ella al ver su altanería, elevo una de sus negras cejas y sonrió despectivamente, con la clara intención de menospreciar al muchacho y en sus ojos se pudo apreciar el mismo ego y altanería que el desprendía.

Oh, vaya, así que es usted Kurosaki Ichigo, el príncipe cabeza dura e irresponsable que da a los medios de que hablar – dijo con vos dura – majestad déjeme informarle que no me retractare de nada de lo que le dije con anterioridad – en ese momento el timbre del fin de receso sonó – haaaa, ya comenzó las clases me retiro majestad – le dijo con una voz especialmente cantarina que molesto al joven príncipe y salió corriendo ágilmente dejando a un muy molesto Ichigo por la forma de ser tratado

Él que siempre había estado acostumbrado a todos los mejores tratos y hasta a ser adulado, respetado y obedecido, pero venia una niña a insultarlo y a tratarlo despectivamente, furioso y rezongando en murmullos insultos contra la chica se dirigía a su salón olvidando por completo la ´´cita pasional`` con su novia. Al ingresar al salón donde pasaba clases de economía política, encontró a sus amigos conversando muy animadamente y al no querer hablar con ellos se sentó sin saludar con su entrecejo formando una línea fina.

Que pasa Kurosaki – inquirió Uryu Ishida, un joven de cabellos negros y delgado, hijo del rey Ryuken Ishida, quien fue enviado desde su país para tomar sus estudios en ese lugar al ser el único hijo y sucesor de su padre al igual que Ichigo

No pasa nada – respondió agrio

Y porque la cara de vinagre – cuestiono entre divertido y arrogante – al parecer Ryruka no te trato bien –

Mierda…. – espeto

Ahora que coños te pasa – pregunto al ver como su amigo se daba con la palma de su mano en su frente

Carajo¡ que me haces recordar que tenía que verme con Ryruka – le respondió

¿Cómo que te hago recuerdo? ¿caso no fuiste a verte con ella? –

¿Qué sucede Ichigo? – le pregunto su otro amigo, Sado Yasutora, un joven alto de piel morena, era el nieto del sultán de una de las ciudades de la gran india

Es que al ir a verla donde nos citamos, antes de llegar al lugar acordado me cayó del cielo un monstruo – respondió molesto al recordar a aquella insolente niña

¿un monstruo? – pregunto curioso Keigo

Es una niña no sé en qué grado va, tubo el atrevimiento de insultarme, me dijo idiota y pedazo de burro – dijo exaltado y empezando a molestarse de nueva cuenta – al principio creí que era porque no sabia quien era pero cuando se lo dije no se disculpo, mas al contrario me dijo ´´así que tu eres Kurosaki Ichigo, el príncipe cabeza hueca e irresponsable`` y no recuerdo que mas y salió corriendo una vez toco el timbre, dejándome con la palabra en la boca a mí, a mi que puedo mandarle a encerrar por su atrevimiento – decía molesto, por el trato recibido

Cálmate Kurosaki – le aconsejo Ishida – si te molestas por esas cosas no serás un buen rey pues no a todos les agradaras – dijo muy sabiamente – pero dime, ¿Quién es esa brillante niña que te describió tan perfectamente?

Si serás un….. – fue cortado antes que logre insultar completamente a su amigo

Di quien era – le pidió sado

No la conozco, no se que se llama –

Y ¿Cómo era? – pregunto Ishida curioso por saber la identidad de la chica que insulto y logro sacar de sus cacillas tan rápidamente al príncipe

era pequeña, muy pequeña, de cabello corto negro y ojos grades color violeta – describía Ichigo a la muchacha tratando de recordarla lo mejor que podía, pues el tenia el extraño don de olvidarse de todos

¿hablas de Kuchiki rukia? – pregunto Keigo logrando que todos lo miren atento – es que ella es la única con esa descripción – respondió a la silenciosa pregunta de sus tres amigos

¿la conoces, como cuando, donde? – inquirió Ichigo desesperado por saber quién era esa chiquilla y darle su merecido

Es una nueva alumna –

Pero, como es que tú la conozcas y nosotros no – pregunto dudoso Uryu

Es que ella no es como las demás chicas que trata de llamar la atención, a pesar de tener barios seguidores, del sexo masculino, entre los cuales estoy yo obviamente, ella trata de pasar desapercibida, no habla con nadie y siempre se aleja de todos, no es muy sociable y si la molestan mucho, con su sola mirada puede hacer que salga corriendo hasta el más fuerte –

¿sabes dónde está ahora? – pregunto Ichigo

Seguramente ya termino sus clases de nociones del derecho en el aula 202 y luego de eso ya no tiene más actividades lo que hace que se retire del campus

Y ¿Cómo para que quieres saber donde esta ella Ichigo? – pregunto Ishida cauto, pues sabia como era de orgullosos y terco su amigo

Solo quiero ver si es ella y, aclararle unas cositas – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios – y no creo que venga le profesor ya paso tiempo - y así junto a Keigo, sado e Ishida fueron en busca de su mal educada niña

Ingreso al salón 202, en silencio donde no había más de tres personas que ni notaron su presencia, se fue a sentar en la última cilla junto a la ventana para ser más exactos y se puso a leer el libro que estaban usando ´´introducción al derecho``, luego de lo que pareció aproximadamente diez minutos ingresaron todos los alumnos y detrás de ellos el profesor, paso la clase más lento que nunca, era como si las manecillas del reloj se hubiesen detenido solo para atormentarla mas, pues no importaba lo que pase, este donde este, haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga, el remordimiento de haber sido la responsable de la muerte del ser a quien había amado era un dolor y una culpa que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, era como estar muerta, con el único detalle que aún respiraba y vivía, si se le podía llamar vida a esa vida mediocre que intentaba seguir, cuando por fin se hubo terminado la clase salió de su salón como un remolino, a pesar de ser una chica muy bonita, Kuchiki Rukia desde hacía tres años y un poco mas había empezado a pasar desapercibida de toda la gente no porque no la quisieran los demás, solo era ella la que se alejaba de los todos, pues en su interior aun latía ese miedo de volver a perder algo querido y apreciado por ella, habiendo prometiendo en el regazo su amado el día de su muerte, que nunca más se arriesgaría querer a nadie para no sufrir el dolor experimentado, hasta ahora lo cumplía a la perfección, pero también faltaba a la promesa hecha a él en su lecho de muerte y otra ves como siempre recordó a su amor

**FLASH BACK**

En el fondo de un precipicio se podía apreciar borrosamente la silueta de una persona sosteniendo a otra en su regazo y a pesar del abrumador silencio del bosque era apenas un susurro secreto las palabras de amor que se profesaban mutuamente

Amor – susurro - debo de partir – hablo la voz masculina débilmente

No, no me dejes – respondió ella suplicante, mientras lagrimas caían impíamente en su angelical rostro – no me dejes – volvió a rogar al ver que él entrecerraba los ojos

Te espere donde dios, ha querido que nos separemos – decía mientras que en su rostro también caían lagrimas de despedida

No te vayas, ¿Qué haré sin ti? – pregunto desesperada la menuda chica

Vivir – contesto, estiro un poco su mano y acaricio el rostro de su amor – promete que serás feliz, que vivirás la vida que tienes que vivir sin protestar, y cuando sea la hora, llegara alguien a que te ame como tú lo amaras a él –

No, no amare a nadie como a ti – le corto en sus palabras

Cuando vuelvas a amar – dijo con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios – ese día yo también seré feliz, te veré desde donde estés, recuerda que siempre te quise –

Te amo – le dijo la muchacha hecha un manojo de desesperación

Cuando me haya ido, tu también vete de aquí, no mires atrás, no quiero que nadie te atrape y te haga daño – suplico mientras su voz a cada segundo se hacía más cansada – promete que te irás y también promete que buscaras tu felicidad – la miro intensamente con esos ojos color carbón que llegaba a ver su alma

Te lo prometo – le dijo pues sabía que eso sería un poco de paz antes de su partida – te prometo irme cuando tú te hayas ido y también te prometo un día seré feliz

Me estás dando tu palabra, señorita Kuchiki – aseguro, mientras ella asentía vigorosa con su cabeza – abrásame pues ya me voy –

Lo abrazo con fuerza y al alejarse de él un poco poso sus cálidos labios a los ya casi friso y sin vida de él, y ante el rose el suspiro, le regalo una sonrisa de despedida y así los ojos de su amor miraban sin ver, con el resquicio de su ultima sonrisa tallado en su perfecta cara.

**FIN FLAS BACK**

Mientras recordaba su pasado, otra vez perdida en sus recuerdos no se dio cuenta por donde iba, pues sus pies la llevaban automáticamente a la salida, al parecer ese era el único tramo, en el cual sus pies tenían conciencia propia y la llevaban ahí sin problema, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe fuerte haciendo que caiga en sus cuartos traseros en el duro concreto

Joder…. – soltó en un quejido de dolor – que diablos te pasa idiota – le grito, una vez reconocido a su agresor – porque coños no te fijas por dónde vas descerebrado –

Porque no te fijas por dónde vas tú, enana – también le grito Ichigo

Maldito cretino cabeza de zanahoria, esto es en venganza de lo de hace rato ¿cierto? –

Puede ser – admitió – aun que es más divertido caer sobre ti – le dijo descaradamente mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el cuerpo de la menuda chica

Ten más cuidado con lo que haces –

Tu no lo tuviste –

Fue un accidente – le grito furiosa – al menos yo tuve la decencia de pedir disculpas, pero que se puede esperar del príncipe cabeza de chorlito – y dándole un empujón en su pecho lo alejo de ella, pues en el fulgor de la discusión, se habían ido aproximando el uno al otro como imanes del polo opuesto, y una vez con Ichigo lejos de su espacio vital salió con paso firme y elegante, mientras su vos soltaba lo que Ichigo imaginaba era una variada lista de insultos asía su persona.

Sonrio de lado divertido al ver como lo trataba la chica, ella era la diferencia de todas las demás quienes se le ofrecían por estar un segundo con el pero esa chica solo lo insultaba y lo alejaba, y se dio cuenta de lo divertido que era no ser tratado con todas esas absurdas formalidades que el solía odiar tanto, cuando se acerco a sus amigos vio como ellos también miraban a la osada chica y sonreían por su comportamiento.

Vaya Kurosaki, parece que te has encontrado con tu versión femenina – le dijo Ishida sonriéndole

Es chiquilla ya me va a escuchar – decidió buscar la manera de lograr que ella caiga a sus pies y le pida perdón por todas las cosas dichas – Keigo ¿es la niña que tu dijiste? – pregunto mirando a su amigo castaño

Si es ella, Kuchiki Rukia – le contesto – lo poco que averigüe de ella es que vive sola y no tiene familia por aquí, al parecer pertenece a los Kuchiki del lado del Rukongai y a pesar de no ser de estirpe, ella es my orgullosa y altanera, pero como lo comprobaron es muy bonita – dijo lo ultimo poniendo los ojos chinos y sonrojándose por la chica

Bueno creo que tiene que respetarme si es una de mis súbditas –

Lo que me sorprende Ichigo es que no la conozcas pues ella comparte tres materias contigo –

Vaya no lo sabía nunca me fije en ella –

Eso no es novedad Kurosaki – ironizo Ishida

Uhmj – fue el apoyo de sado a lo despistado que era Ichigo

Bueno ya la conoceré mejor -

Como se dice en las ciencias exactas, polos opuestos se atraen, ellos lo hacían mostrado su compatibilidad de un modo extraño, desde el primer momento, lo que no sabían era que sus vidas, se enredarían mas, con un final incierto, pues su orgullo era un muro inquebrantable que los alejaría.

**´´ Para quienes nacieron muertos y viven como cadáveres helados la soledad es el aliado de la tristeza y el compañero de la exaltación del espíritu `` **

=============================/===========================

Kyaaaaaaaaa, ¿qué les pareció? Se me da lo del escribir o me dedico a buscar otro pasatiempo? Espero que les guste no se olviden dejarme un review, si quieren conti. El próximo capítulo se titulara

**LA MANO DEL DESTINO**

**Domo arigato gosaimazu **por leer

Atte.

Gaiaspink


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos nuevamente aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia, jejeje al parecer esta parejita sí que me inspira muuucho, bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios para decirme que les parece este cap.

Muchas gracias a:

**Kari Kurosaki**

Gracias por tu review y espero que también este capítulo este bueno y te guste.

**claudia  
><strong>

ejejeje, Claudia chan que bueno leerte por aquí jeje, ¿de verdad te gusta estas locuras mías? es que esto no me lo creo Jajaja, bueno aquí la conti espero que te guste y también bueno los otros ya tan, amor inmortal creo k lo tendré parado al igual que aguas turbulentas ya que se me fue la idea de cómo iba a ser la historia. Róbame de mi ya lo actualice hace unos días atrás.

Y sobre lo otro si es a quien te lo mostré, pero tranqui ya paso ^^ y toy feliz por eso

Cha ne.

**Lonely Athena**

Gracias por tu mensaje y espero que también lo veas bueno este capi, déjame tu comentario.

**metitus**

Qué bueno que te gusto la historia y que haya valido la pena leerlo por el cel. ya que no es lo mismo hacer en una PC pronto llegara el momento de sufrir de Ichigo muajajajaj (risa macabra)y sabrá que hay que cuidar lo que se tiene como si fuera un tesoro jiji, espero y me sigas en la historia hasta el final de los finales que espero les guste (aun que aun no la tengo jiji).

**Akiba Shock**

Uyyy, mi ego empieza a crecer jajaj (mentira) de verdad estoy feliz de que te guste el trama de la historia la verdad a mi no me convencía mucho de publicarlo pero me auto convenci de hacerlo y me está dando buenos frutos jajaja, espero que me sigas hasta el final y deja tu comentario onegai ^^

**Aleisha1213  
><strong>

^^ que bueno que te guste y espero que este capi también te guste déjame tu comentario ya que si no TRADARE UN SIGLO en actualizar Jajaja mentira pero si quiero tu review vales ^^

**Hikaru-Ringo**

Arigato por tus ánimos, espero que no sea mucho el tiempo que me demore en actualizar, espero que te entretengas con este cap. y no me des de tomatazos ^^ .

Bueno, bueno gracias a todas por sus rebiews, déjenme sus comentarios para este capítulo.

**ACLARACION**

Como ya lo saben los personajes de BLEACH **NO me pertenecen**, son propiedad de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, nada mas la historia es de mi pertenencia (obvio, solo de una cabeza tan loca como la mía salen estas cosas ^.^). Esto no tiene fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo para la ´´sana`` (como no) distracción de fans del ichiruki.

Sin más les dejo con la conti, SIGANME LOS BUENOS Jajaja (estaba viendo el chapulín colorado así que se me pego)

Cap. anterior.

Bueno ya la conoceré mejor -

Como se dice en las ciencias exactas, polos opuestos se atraen, ellos lo hacían mostrado su compatibilidad de un modo extraño, desde el primer momento, lo que no sabían era que sus vidas, se enredarían mas, con un final incierto, pues su orgullo era un muro inquebrantable que los alejaría.

**Capitulo 2 **

**LA MANO DEL DESTINO**

Desde ese día que ambos chocaron todo los días se los podía observar discutiendo por tonterías; a todos, comenzando de sus amigo, maestros, guardias de seguridad de Ichigo y demás alumnado de la universidad les parecía raro la forma de comportarse del príncipe, pues este siempre se mostraba frio y era intimidante, pero con Rukia todo era diferente, ella le paraba los talones, nunca se dejaba vencer por el joven pelinaranja y cuando era necesario lo golpeaba y este no hacía nada más que seguirle el juego, en muchas ocasiones se les había visto juntos y siempre discutiendo por tonterías y en muchas de esas ocasiones habían visto como el joven príncipe sonreía sinceramente al verla rabiar. Y como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre para sus amigos, los encontraron cerca del gran árbol de cerezo, peleando a gritos

ENANA MAL EDUCADA PIDEME DISCULPAS – le gritaba Ichigo que estaba un tanto inclinado para poder gritarle mejor a la cara

EL QUE DEBE DE DISCULPARSE ERES TU, MALDITO CABEZA DE NARANJA – también le gritaba Rukia, quien se paraba de puntillas

NO FUI YO QUIEN GOLPEO – le espeto el ojimiel

TE GOLPEE POR QUE ME GRITASTE – gruño en respuesta la morena – ya me canse de esto, muérete – le hablo bajito y dando un paso al costado para poder alejarse de él pues desde hacía seis meses que se conocían y desde ahí siempre peleaban, y las razones eran las mismas sus orgullos, Ichigo siempre trataba de mandar en Rukia, le prohibía todo, hablar con alguien, decir algo, vestir de un modo u otro, pero siempre prohibiéndole.

Por su parte Ichigo reventaba de rabia cuando Rukia hacia algo que a él le molestaba y **siempre** ella hacia algo que le moleste, además que nunca le obedecía, y es que era el príncipe y futuro rey del lugar pero ella no cedía, esto se había convertido en una batalla de orgullos y terminaban gritándose y Rukia incluso se iba de manos con algunos golpes, pero sus peleas eran por puras tonterías; en esta ocasión como en tantas otras había sido la pelea por Chapy, un maldito conejo – según Ichigo - que daba en la televisión y a Rukia tan fascinada la traía y por ser fan del conejo se la pasaba dibujándolo, no telero los insultos que Ichigo decía de su conejito y sus hermosos dibujos (para ella) y horrendos (para Ichigo) así que terminaron de las mechas, pero al parecer Rukia no estaba de muy buen ánimo para seguir con la discusión pues al querer retirarse de su pleito indicaba que algo le sucedía, y es que en el tiempo de un modo raro habían logrado conocerse, ella era su analgésico para el dolor de Ichigo y este era una salida de sus recuerdos para ella

Aun no termino – le dijo interponiéndose en su camino y obstruyendo su huida, pues nadie, NADIE lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca y MENOS ella – se te está prohibido ver a ese horrendo conejo

Horrendo tu abuela, maldito cretino – le espeto grosera – e Ichigo déjame tranquila por hoy, no tengo ganas de pelear con nadie – le dijo bajando su voz y perdiendo cualquier signo de enojo

No te pregunte si querías pelear, te ordene que no veas ese maldito programa – le dijo Ichigo tratando de saber a su modo las razones de su estado

¿ORDENAR? – le volvió a gritar con un hilo de desesperación en su voz – pues no te are caso, suficiente tengo con hacer caso a mi hermano como para escucharte a ti también, además dentro de poco ya no estará la niña idiota que no te obedece – le rujio – ahora largo de mi vista

Como que ya no estarás – inquirió, sorprendido pues no quería que eso pase, ya que se había acostumbrado a sus peleas

Si, si ya no estaré me iré, porque me tengo que casar con algún cretino que desconozco y tendré ahora que obedecerle a él, no me jorobes mas Ichigo – y así de un empujón lo saco de su camino

¿Qué sucedió ahora con esa pobretona cariño? – le pregunto una chica de cabellos rojos, sostenido en dos coletas

Lo de siempre es una atrevida – le respondió mientras la agarraba por su cintura y le pegaba a su cuerpo

No me explico aun del por qué no le das su merecido, despesques de todo solo es alguien de la plebe y no es nada –

Pues vale mucho más que tu Ryruka – le dijo sisañosamente Ishida, pues le desagradaba la actual novia de su amigo, como quiera sabia que una vez regrese su ´´amor`` la desecharía a ella

Eso no es de caballeros Ishida kun – le dijo mientras se aferraba más a su novio, esperando qué este la defienda pero nunca pasaba algo así – Ichigo ¿por qué no hacemos algo divertido por la tarde? – le dijo seductoramente, haciéndole entender ´´su divertido``

Lo siento no puedo, mi padre me dijo que tenemos visitas importantes –

¿Qué visita? – pregunto Ishida

Es el padre de la prometida de mi hermano, según esto quieren hacer prevalecer el acuerdo que tenían antes, y mi padre me dijo que hablaríamos de eso pues dentro de un tiempo llegaran –

Que aras Ichigo – pregunto sado

Me negare y no me importa lo que pase – pero ya no pudo decir más pues se acercaban a la salida del colegio

Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver los hermosos autos que habían llegado al colegio y del aglomerado de gente, cuando se acercaron Ichigo pudo ver a un hombre sumamente conocido y desconocido a la vez.

Kuchiki Byakuya, majestad – dijo Ichigo haciendo el papel de representante estatal – es un gusto saber que esta en este país, y es una grata sorpresa tenerlo en esta institución –

Príncipe – lo saludo secamente el rey del seretei – e venidlo en busca de alguien – le dijo

Dígame quien es y yo mismo mandare a buscarlo – se ofreció, mientras todos los alumnos y plantel docente miraba la escena aristocrática que se llevaba, pues nunca un rey había pisado esas instituciones

No será necesario, gracias, pero la persona que busco se viene acercando – le dijo mientras su mirada se posaba en la entrada del edifico, Ichigo se giro a ver donde miraba Byakuya y casi se cae su quijada hasta el suelo a ver a Rukia aproximarse

Nii sama – saludo mientras se postraba a los pies del rey pelinegro – no esperaba que viniera por aquí – comento esta al ponerse de pie sin enfrentar la cientos de miradas que se posaban en su persona

Dejaras de escapar ya – le hablo con voz suave y fría - Te dije que tenemos compromisos impostergables – le hablo secamente y mas alto

Entiendo – su voz se había transformado por completo, era más suave, frio, más distante

Príncipe, ha sido un gusto verlo me retiro – le dijo el rey haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza

Un momento por favor – le pidió Ichigo

Diga –

¿Acaso Rukia es su hermana? – inquirió mientras taladraba a la morena con la vista, y esta no se dignaba a mirarlo

Así es, ella es Kuchiki Rukia, heredera del legado Kuchiki ¿acaso no lo sabía? –

No, Rukia nunca me dijo su procedencia – le respondió, intentando que la chica lo mire a la cara, pero esta miraba a todos lado menos a el

No me sorprende, Rukia no es muy comunicativa – respondió el hermano, mientras que posaba sus grisáceos ojos en la morena, mostrando en su mirar el desprecio por su acto – bueno nos retiramos – hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se dio media vuelta encaminándose al auto – Rukia – hablo con voz alta y fría, eso basto para que la menuda chica lo siguiera sin protestar, lo que llamo mucho la atención a Ichigo, pues con él era muy diferente, y con su hermano se sometía sin ni siquiera intentar la mas mínima de las luchas

Ah sido un placer verlo majestad Kuchiki – hablo Ichigo con mucha formalidad – Rukia nos vemos mañana – se dirigió a la morena y cuando le miro a la cara esta solo le limito a voltear y escapar de si mirar

Hasta pronto Kurosaki – y sin más ingreso al vehículo y cuando la chica se dispuso a seguir al auto a su hermano fue sujetada del brazo por Ichigo

Hasta mañana Rukia – le dijo mirándole con intensidad, mientras que ella lograba zafarse de su agarre, una vez alcanzado la puerta del auto recién le respondió

Adiós – y sin más entro al auto, el cual se alejo rápidamente del lugar

No entiendo porque no dijiste quien eras Rukia – empezó a hablar el pelí negro, entonando en su tono reprobación – después de todo tu eres importante y debes ser tratada como tal y no como una muerta de hambre, me he enterado de la manera de tratarte de casi todos y como te aíslas – comento como si fuera un asunto trivial

No me gusta que se me acerquen los demás y escondiendo mi procedencia eso era mucho más fácil – intento justificarse, aun que ella sabía que esa respuesta era insignificante para su hermano, el siempre orgulloso y recto Byakuya Kuchiki

Tonterías – dijo y el resto del camino se hizo en silencio hasta que llegaron a una inmensa casa en las afueras de la ciudad y se quedo encerrada el resto de la semana, intentando convencerse que la decisión de su hermano era la correcta, pues debía de casarse algún día, aun que no conocía quien sería su esposo ya que su hermano no dijo nada

/

Otra vez estaba parado al lado del gran árbol de cerezo esperando que la peli negra apareciera en esta ocasión, cosa que no sucedió, pues desde el día que Byakuya Kuchiki llego a ese lugar y se la llevo no había aparecido mas por ahí, intento comunicarse con ella una vez enterado de donde estaba viviendo el rey pero ella simplemente no contestaba llamadas, las empleadas le habían dicho que la señorita no tenia amigo y no quería recibir llamadas, pues él había tenido la estúpida idea de decir que era ´´un amigo``, luego de varios intentos fallidos por fin dijo que era el príncipe y exigía que ella se pusiese al teléfono y su respuesta había sido – dile a ese idiota que no moleste – sí, esa había sido su respuesta y hoy era otra vez esa respuesta, controlo su rabia para no terminar de arruinar el celular pues de la rabia en varias ocasiones había votado lejos el aparato.

Su desesperación para comunicarse con ella, se hallaba en una información proporcionada a él de una manera nada adecuada y quería saber si ella estaba ya enterada de eso y ver la manera de evitarlo juntos, pero no había forma de contactarse con ella y ese día era la última oportunidad de halar con ella antes de que pase a peor la situación. Suspiro hastiado de la carga que le habían puesto en sus hombros por culpa del inconsciente de su hermano, pero ya no podía reclamarle nada ya que estaba muerto, entrecerró los ojos e intento calmarse, después de todo siempre había una manera de salir de esta situación y sabia como hacerlo ya que ella y el no se llevaban bien y eso sería una buena escusa para parar todo.

Llego al palacio y se fue a su cuarto sin decir palabra alguna y se encerró ahí, hasta la hora de llegada de las visitas, se puso una ropa decente y se alisto bien mentalmente para salir del problema que lo había metido su padre ´´ viejo idiota`` murmuraba a cada rato tratando que con eso se le pase el mal genio. Cuando ingreso al salón de eventos se sorprendió al ver a su familia ya reunida y saludando al rey y mas sorprendido quedo cuando escucho la conversación del los reyes

Kuchiki, ya sabe tu hermana de la situación – pregunto el padre del peli pincho

No sabe nada, ya obtuve experiencia con lo sucedido antes – respondió frio

Y que le dijiste para que venga –

Una cuestión de cortesía presentarse ante los reyes del lugar, pero ya sabe que se debe de casar aun que no con quien –

Entiendo – en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y dejaron paso para que Rukia ingresara, a Ichigo se le pusieron los ojos como huevo al verla y es que de verdad era hermosa la niña, levaba puesta un vestido de color rojo de poco escote y largo haciendo que sus curvas resalten, su cabello atado en un moño algo despeinado que le daban un toque de elegancia y rebeldía a la vez, su andar era altanero y elegante, su mirada estaba vacía, no había brillo alguno en el, al haberla conocido Ichigo se dio cuenta que su mente estaba en otro lado del mundo menos en ese lugar y se convenció de que todo saldría bien y no había de que preocuparse, pues sabiendo como era de explosiva ella gritaría que no se casaría con él y lo mandaría a volar pues eso había hecho con Kaien y eso ni siquiera lo había conocido y ya le había dado calabazas

Buenas noches sus majestades – saludo una vez alcanzo a los mayores e hiso reverencias a todos – un gusto conocerlas princesas – saludo a las menores Kurosaki. Ichigo por su parte no se podía creer que esta fuera Rukia, estaba acostumbrado a su mal carácter, gritona, grosera, manipuladora, orgullosa, agresiva, sarcástica y descarada en ocasiones; pero esta de aquí no era ella, tan seria, formal, tan niña buena que no sabía a cuál de las dos prefería

Es un gran gusto verte aquí Rukia chan – respondió el rey cortésmente

no entiendo porque no nos visitaste con anterioridad Rukia san – cuestiono la madre reina con ese tono cariñoso que siempre tenia

lo lamento mucho majestad pero no se dio ocasión – dijo cortes mientras daba una sonrisa leve

Rukia…. Que sorpresa – le dijo desde atrás Ichigo entrando por fin al salón – creí que te habías muerto ya que no respondías mis llamadas – recrimino sarcástico

Lo lamento mucho majestad, me encontraba delicada de salud y no estaba apta para nada – respondió con extrema cortesía y respeto lo que descoloco al príncipe – disculpe mi falta de atención –

No hay lio – respondió restándole importancia aunque muy curioso por ese comportamiento – un gusto tenerlo aquí majestad Kuchiki – el hermano de la morena respondí a su saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza

La cena está servida señor – anuncio una de las mucamas y todos se dirigieron al gran comedor, el rey Kurosaki encabezaba la mesa, en el otro extremo la reina, al lado derecho del padre estaba el rey Kuchiki y al izquierdo otro anciano que fue presentado como el canciller del seretei, al lado de este estaba Ichigo y a su frente Rukia quien aun evitaba mirarlo, y a los lados estaba Karin y Yuzu, la cena transcurrió amenamente para casi la mayoría, con las típicas conversaciones de política y economía, por otro lado Ichigo estaba que moría del aburrimiento por eso, ya que estaba convencido de la negativa de Rukia y así saldría del lio, por su parte Rukia estaba más que nerviosa por hacer el papel de buena princesa y cumplir con el protocolo, y de la intensas miradas que el lanzaba Ichigo.

Una vez concluida la cena el canciller se retiro pidiendo permiso de ambos reyes y luego de eso también lo hicieron las dos princesas retirándose a descansar. Una vez se quedaron los interesados solos recién se paso a hablar del tema importante al salón de reuniones que era más como que el comedor o el otro salón. Antes disfrutaron de una taza de café caliente y fue Isshin quien empezó a tratar el tema

Bueno Rukia, dime que te pareció nuestro país – cuestiono

Es muy hermoso, su historia, su cultura y sus hermosas arquitecturas son de verdad apreciables – dijo con gran conocimiento – y no solo es eso, si no también está la forma de ser dirigida el país que por lo que se ve lo aprecian mucho majestad –

Gracias por tus palabras, me alagas hija – sonrió

Y que piensas de Ichigo Rukia – pregunto la reina

Sin duda con un adecuado entrenamiento llegara a ser un buen rey – dijo sonriendo un tanto incomoda, pues muy dentro de ella la verdad le quedaba dudas que el ´´idiota`` logre ser bueno, pero debía ser cortes y paciente una vez terminada esa farsa podría gritarle sus cuatro verdades en el colegio, si es que regresaba, claro.

Y como persona – quiso saber el padre del muchacho – se que has estado estudiando en el mismo colegio –

Suspiro en sus adentros antes de responder, pues no sabía cómo decirles que envés de llevarse bien el chico y ella se la pasaban como perros y gatos

Debo suponer que es una buena persona al haber sido educado en palacio real – trato de ser diplomática así no se le escaparía nada

Pero en tu trato cotidiano como lo notaste - insistió aun más el padre pues no quería cometer el mismo error que con su hijo mayor

Ichigo miraba un poco divertido el predicamento que vivía Rukia, era cuestión de segundos para que ella contara la verdad y diga lo mal que se llevaban, al oír eso seguro los mayores decidirían que no era bueno juntarlos en un contrato de tan largo plazo

El príncipe heredero y yo nunca hemos tenido una amistad – respondió más tranquila y usando sus grandes dotes de actriz, el orgullo de su familia

¿nunca han tenido una amistad? – inquirió la madre sorprendida, pues se le asía raro que dos jóvenes de la misma estirpe no se dirijan la palabra – no creo que ustedes siendo príncipes no se hayan hablado –

Eso es explicable por que Rukia nunca dijo quien era, en el colegio hasta el día que Byakuya san llego a recogerla, todos la veían como si fuese de baja sociedad

Por lo anunciado, todos se sorprendieron que una niña como ella tan hermosa sea vista como del pueblo, era por demás raro

Eso ha sido una total falta de respeto, pido disculpas en nombre de toda la institución – hablo la reina un tanto apenada ante los invitados

No se preocupe majestad – estaba desesperada por salir de eso y decidió que si se apegaba un poquito a la verdad no pasaría nada – esta situación ha sido culpa mía, pues nunca indique quien era, y si no he tenido una relación amistosa con el príncipe ha sido decisión mía, para ser honestos, no hablo a nadie, soy muy tímida y no me puedo relacionar con los demás – se justifico usando la voz más suave y delgada que tenía en su repertorio de actuación – el príncipe es un hombre muy popular en la institución y si me veían con el atraería demasiado la atención, creo que fue las razones más importantes para preferir alejarme – bueno listo con eso ya los tenia convencido, sonrió altanera en sus adentros al saber lo bien que podía convencer a la gente

No sabía que fuera tímida – hablo sorprendido el rey dirigiéndose al hermano mayor

Suele serlo en lugares desconocidos – respondió tajante, dejando en claro que zanjen el tema y se aboquen a lo que les reunía

Rukia, ¿qué piensas de tu matrimonio? - inquirió de golpe Isshin logrando encontrar con la guardia baja a Rukia, a pesar de haber pasado todo ese tiempo en su habitación intentando convencerse que era lo mejor no lo había logrado

Ha sido una decisión de mi nii sama y de los mayores de la familia, y creo que es la más correcta – su voz a pesar de haber soñado segura y un poquito feliz para los demás, Ichigo se dio cuenta la frialdad y el desasosiego que eso le causaba, con eso estaba ahora seguro que no se casaría y podría esperar a que su amada Inoue lo acepte como esposa una vez haya terminado sus objetivos en la vida

Es bueno saberlo, supongo que ya quieres conocer formalmente a tu futuro esposo – Isshin estaba contento que la hermosa princesa este de acuerdo en casarse, solo el tonto de su hijo no quería pero eso se solucionaría, una vez que empiecen a conocerse la amaría como loco y por fin tendría sus tan ansiados nietos – te presento al príncipe heredero del reino de Karakura Kurosaki Ichigo y tu esposo dentro de unos cuantos días –

Apenas escucho el nombre de Ichigo unido a la palabra de esposo sus instintos reaccionaron, el raciocinio se esfumo y solo quedo su lado real al descubierto

CON EL NO ME CASO – grito mientras le señalaba con uno de sus dedos al chico y lo fulminaba con la mirada – no me casare con él aunque sea el último hombre del planeta – mando al diablo su tan bien trabajada imagen de princesa buena al quinto infierno y decidió hacer una pataleta

COMO SI YO QUISIERA CASARME CONTIGO, ENANA PLANA – también vocifero el peli pincho – desaparecerías en la ceremonia, enana – hablo burlón

Mejor a ser enana plana pero inteligente, a ser un descerebrado, idiota, egocéntrico como tu – contesto mordaz y así comenzaron una nueva discusión

Que atrevida, tu no cambias – grito desesperado, al final había mostrado su verdadero rostro – enana gritona y testaruda –

Enana, tus narices cretino, no me casare contigo, animal -

Ichigo al pelear de nuevo con Rukia se sintió mejor, ese vacío que había tenido por el tiempo que no la vio se lleno de inmediato y la lluvia se esfumo; Rukia quería ir a sacarle los ojos, golpearlo hasta que pida perdón por la estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía en sus labios, mientras que los tres adultos estaban sorprendidos por sus reacciones, al principio de verdad parecía que no se habían tratado nunca, pero ahora al ver su gran pelea se dieron cuenta que ellos e llevaban bien de un modo raro, pero bien al final y podría salir algo bueno de todo eso.

Rukia – siseo Byakuya mordaz, lo que basto para que Rukia deje de discutir y alegar algo - Ya has hecho demasiadas tonterías y ahora acatas las ordenes – frio como de costumbre con esa oración le recordó el caos que había causado al negarse a casar con anterioridad y la consecuencia había sido la muerte de su gran amor

Bueno parece que se llevan bien y serán una gran pareja – dijo Isshin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contento de tener una hija nueva y futuros nietos

QUE NO ESCUCHASTE VIEJO –grito Ichigo a su padre ya perdiendo los cabales – dijo que no se casara conmigo así que no hay boda –

Rukia habla – ordeno el oji gris

Me casare – su voz salió lúgubre, era como si le hubiesen dado la sentencia de muerte

¿Qué? – gruño Ichigo por el tan repentino cambio de la oji violeta – dijiste que no querías casarte enana idiota – no contesto a su insulto solo ladeo la cara y sus ojos miraron a la nada

Bueno dejémoslos solos, debemos de ponernos de acuerdo la fecha de la ceremonia – aconsejo suavemente la reina, mientras que le dedico un mirada que decía ´´compórtate`` y basto para callar al joven de cabellera naranjada

Los tres adultos salieron para de una vez poner fecha a la boda y no suceda lo que había pasado la primera es, pues ambos jóvenes destinados a casarse habían encontrado el amor en caminos diferentes y así se habían negado rotundamente a casarse, llegaron al extremo de desobedecer las órdenes, tomando la opción de irse cada cual con su cada quien, acordaron que de inmediato se arreglaría la realización de la ceremonia y dentro de una semana los dos jóvenes estarían casado hasta que la muerte los separe.

Por su parte en la gran sala donde se había llevado el compromiso y la discusión, los dos se encontraban en completo silencio, uno por qué no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar del tema y pedir que renuncie a la idea pero al parecer la menuda chica había decidido irse a otro mundo pies si bien su cuerpo estaba en ese lugar su mente divagaba por otros caminos, Ichigo sintió una gran curiosidad por su transformación, se había dado cuenta de muchos detalles de ella mientras convivían en la universidad, pues ella siempre parecía perderse en un recuerdo lastimero, y eso levantaba su curiosidad quería saber que era lo que la torturaba que hacía que su expresión deseara morir lo más pronto posible, y no aguantando mas ese semblante de la peli negra decidió romper el silencio.

No entiendo porque aceptaste casarte conmigo – pregunto indiferente

Porque es una orden – respondió la menuda chica quedamente

En una ocasión ya rompiste la orden – le hizo recuerdo y vio como su cuerpo se tenso

Y por eso pague pagando un precio alto – le respondió

No creo que hayas pagado más que mi hermano – murmuro el otro tristemente

No lo sé – respondió – pero igual se que el termino amando fuertemente a otra chica –

Si, la última carta que me mando hablaba de lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que era con ella –

Eso es bueno –

Pero no cambiemos de tema – corto el camino donde se dirigía la conversación pues era a un punto que no quería llegar ya que se sentiría aun mas mal – di que no quieres casarte conmigo –

Lo siento no puedo hacer eso – después de mucho tiempo lo miro a los ojos y vio en ellos tristeza y desolación – es una orden –

No me quieres y yo tampoco a ti, esto se convertirá en un infierno – trataba de hacerle ver que era un error casarse sin amor

Tal vez, pero Ichigo… - se sorprendió cuando lo llamo por su nombre pues nunca lo había hecho siempre lo insultaba – estas en toda la libertad de hacer lo que quieras para detener esto, yo no puedo ayudarte –

Eres una maldita cobarde con tu hermano, creí que eras diferente, creí que eras más fuerte, mas lista – le grito desesperado – NO TE AMO NI LO ARE NUNCA -

Lo siento, solo…. Solo no quiero que nadie más muera – le dijo mientras otra vez apartaba su rostro impidiendo con eso que Ichigo la analice

¿Qué has dicho?, ¿que no quieres que nadie más muera? – pregunto incrédulo y vio como ella asentía con la cabeza – explícate –

Cuando rechace a tu hermano e intente ir en contra de mi destino murió alguien y no quiero llevar encima la carga de otra muerte – le respondió cortante y empezó a salir del salón – si puedes evitarlo no protestare – le hablo cuando ya salía por la puerta y dejo al príncipe confundido y más desesperado pues ella bien claro le había dejado que ella no aria nada para evitar ese matrimonio

Salió directamente al coche en el que había llegado al palacio y pido que la lleven a la mansión donde se quedaba con su hermano, su mente aun se negaba a aceptar la información, ella no podía, no quería y NO debía de casarse con Ichigo ni con nadie, pues si lo hacía estaría traicionando a su amor, a su señor y le faltaría a la promesa de ser feliz aun mas, pero…. que podía hacer, antes ya había sido testigo de que si intentaba ir en contra de su destino, algún dios se lo impedía quitándole lo más preciado para ella, y también estaba el hecho de que por más que se lo había prohibido, y se había negado a aceptar, estaba el hecho de que Ichigo empezaba a gustarle más de lo estrictamente necesario, a un principio había sido por el tremendo parecido físico con su amor perdido, pero una vez se habían empezado a tratar su forma de ser la había ido conquistando de a poco, y sabia que no podía ser así, no podía ni debía enamorarse de él, no solo por no faltar a la memoria de él, si no también sabia el amor que Ichigo sentía por una mujer, su único y más grande amor, ella era modelo según se había enterado y cuando vio su retrato en una portada de revista se quedo en blanco, pues aquella chica llamada Inoue Orihime era muy hermosa y según se decía era muy amable y cariñosa con todos y estaba igual enamorada de Ichigo. No se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino hasta que el chofer le abrió la puerta para que salga y pego un brinco por el susto, se fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra y se encerró ahí, fungió estar dormida cuando llego su hermano pues bien sabia que le regañaría por su comportamiento con su futuro esposo y no quería eso, pues Byakuya Kuchiki tenía el extraño don de hacerla sentir aun mas sola, a pesar de que sus palabras sean ciertas daban el mismo resultado, su soledad.

A la mañana siguiente se preparo mentalmente para la regañina y así tratar de que no le afecte tanto, cosa que no resulto igual sus palabras la herían, su hermano le informo que partiría a su país dentro de una hora y que la madre del novio se estaba haciendo cargo de los preparativos y de cuando se casaría, esa semana prefirió no asistir a clases pues sabía que el chismerío de la institución no se hacía esperar, a pesar que no supieran lo del compromiso seguro que se le acercarían casi acosándola para preguntar su origen y demás cosas para así tratar de hacerle amiga e invadir su espacio personal, su angustia aumento cuando a la noche siguiente de la partida de su hermano salió en todos los programas de tv, radio, periódicos y revistas la noticia de su matrimonio con Ichigo.

_´´el matrimonio del siglo``_

Así comenzaba la mayoría de los titulares, se realizara dentro de una semana

_**El príncipe heredero al trono ICHIGO KUROSAKI se unirá en santo matrimonio con la que fue la prometida del príncipe fallecido, KUCHIKI RUKIA, la heredera del imperio Kuchiki y hermana del rey del seretei Byakuya Kuchiki.**_

_**El matrimonio se llevara el domingo al medio día en la catedral central de Karakura la cual será oficiada por el cardenal YAMAMOTO GENRYUSAI.**_

_**Hasta ahora solo el joven príncipe a dado una entrevista y la novia ni a salido de su casa se niega a dar cualquier entrevista, por fuentes fidedignas se nos ha informado que los dos jóvenes están muy contentos con este matrimonio ya que ellos tenían unos meses de conocerse y se llevaban bien, a pesar que en público se mostraba un poco distantes se no a contado que ellos se llevan muy bien en la intimidad….**_

No había escuchado mas, pues decían puras tonterías, ¿Qué los dos estaban de acuerdo en casarse? Eso era lo más alejado a la verdad ya que si en algo estaban de acuerdo los dos era en que no querían casarse, cada uno con sus razones, si, pero igual no querían, el hecho de que ella haya aceptado por el honor y demás tonterías que le decían los ancianos de la familia y también en hecho de que no podía seguir huyendo de su destino por más tiempo, era hora de pagar por sus errores, ahogada en su mundo se quedo en su habitación orneando enojada al final que saquen a cualquier medio o paparazi que se atreva a acercarse a la casa, cansada de los constantes acosos y quitándole la poca paz que tenia; hasta un día antes de la boda que le habían mandado a llamar por parte de la reina, pues había preferido no meterse en nada de la organización solo la madre de Ichigo se encargo de eso y ahora la mandaban llamar para ver los ´´últimos detalles``.

Por su parte Ichigo estaba un poco más tranquilo y resignado a su matrimonio, después de que la enana se fuera esa noche decidió llamar a su amor Inoue y hablar con ella seriamente y así tal vez tener una solución.

**FLASH BACK**

Hola Orihime** – **le hablo a su móvil con vos un tanto desesperado

hola Kurosaki kun – le respondió la voz delgadita y cantarina de su novia varadera

tenemos que hablar urgente -

¿tiene que ser ahora? Es que estoy en una sesión de fotos – le dijo

Tiene que ser ya Inoue antes que sea tarde –

De acuerdo dentro de veinte minutos en el café de siempre – acordó la chica pues conocía bien el tono de desesperación y después de todo era buena hora para decirle sus nuevos planes

De acuerdo nos vemos ahí – colgó el móvil rápido y se fue a su cuarto para ponerse algo más ligero y disfrazado, así salió en su coche último modelo con una velocidad de vértigo, llego al café y ya se encontraba ahí su novia, lo sonrió de lado seductoramente al verla y ella le devolvió el gesto, cuando estuvo cerca de ella le dio un beso apasionado

Siento llegar tarde – le murmuro en su boca

No ay problema – lo miro a los ojos con ternura y le sonrió – dime que tenias que contarme y luego yo te digo – el oji miel la miro seriamente y luego busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón del cual saco una cajita de gamuza y la abrió ante la mirada incrédula de la chica

Inoue Orihime – le hablo firme y dio una gran suspiro - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – sonrió complació al ver que los ojos de la chica se iluminaron de la emoción y luego le sonrió con ternura, y ante sus sorpresa e incredulidad ella cerro la cajita e hizo que el la sostenga en sus manos

Ichigo estoy feliz – le hablo sonriendo de lado a lado – pero no te puedo aceptar me dieron la firma para ir a parís donde trabaje con el diseñador más importantes y no solo eso, sino que también estudiare diseño allá, no es esto lo mejor – en sus ojos se podía apreciar la felicidad y la ilusión que le daba esa firma

¿te vas? – pregunto incrédulo el peli naranja - ¿Cómo, cuando y donde? –

Me iré dentro de una semana, no te lo dije antes por qué no tuve tiempo, y como ahora nos vemos te lo digo –

Me lo hubieras dicho antes –

Ya te digo Kurosaki kun no tuve tiempo – y le volvió a sonreír – estoy feliz por tu propuesta y todo pero no te acepto porque, al entrar al palacio no tendría la libertad para hacer realidad mis sueños –

Orihime, si no me aceptas hoy, no habrá otra ocasión ni oportunidad – le hablo serio

No me amenaces Ichigo – le dijo cortante – tu y yo estamos bien así y no hay necesidad de enredarnos en un lio como es el matrimonio –

No te estoy amansando Inoue – medio le gruño – si no aceptas hoy no tendremos otra oportunidad de estar juntos pues han decidió que me case con la que fue la prometida de mi hermano –

Oh….. – no sabía que decir por un segundo hasta que armo sus ideas y organizo sus prioridades – Ichigo tu sabes cuales son mis sueños y mis metas, y no las dejare por nada, además ya te dije estar en el palacio se me hará una prisión – lo miro a los ojos y puso su mejor cara de abandono – Ichigo no me cortes las alas – con eso basto para que el chico anule cualquier tipo de persuasión

No lo haré – le acaricio el cabello con ternura – después de todo este matrimonio será solo un matrimonio político, un contrato de negocios - se aseguro a sí mismo – y podemos seguir estando juntos – le dedico su mejor sonrisa matadora

Aun seguiremos juntos después de tu matrimonio – aseguro, luego de eso se dedicaron a hablar de ocas sin importancia y cada uno regreso a sus hogares

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Aun no podía creérselo lo habían rechazado, pero después de todo ella tenía razón, si la unía a él, su vida moriría en el palacio, con las reglas y normas a acatar, las prohibiciones que tenían por ser de la familia real, terminaría matando sus ilusiones y sus sueños y ese destino no quería para la mujer que amaba, después de todo la enana plana esa, ya había vivido una vida así desde siempre y podía seguir haciéndolo, estaba acostumbrada a seguir las normas y sería una buena manera de conseguir el trono sin preocupaciones por parte de su padre ya que él había decidió cederle el trono en vida. Asistió a sus clases con normalidad y les conto a sus amigo con quien se casaría, a un principio se sorprendieron sobre manera pero al final estuvieron de acuerdo que era mejor no encerrar a Orihime en una caja como el palacio y si Rukia había decidió casarse era porque también ella quería (cosa que Ichigo dudo); espero inútilmente que la chica fuera, la semana entera no se apareció ni cuando dieron la noticia de que se casaría con ella, vio por la televisión como los medios nacionales e internacionales asechaban su casa y le pedían una entrevista, pero ella no salió a dar la cara, tampoco se había hecho presente para ver cómo iban los arreglos del matrimonio y ni su vestido eligió, esto irritaba en demasía al príncipe es que no podía creer que era la segunda mujer que lo rechazaba, aun que pensándolo bien ella había sido la primera mujer que lo rechazo dándole un buen tortazo en la cabeza cuando le insinuó que se le ´´antojaba`` besarla y hacerle ´´el amor``, sonrió divertido al recordar la cara de furia que había puesto y lo roja que estaba, le había gritado que era un pervertido y que no se le acerque más.

Escucho el coche que había mandado por Rukia llegar y se apresuro a mirar por la ventana y la vio salir del coche, le sorprendió verla después de tanto tiempo y bajo a recibirla. Arrugo su entrecejo en cuanto la vio, esta aun más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos violáceos eran como un pozo sin fondo por la oscuridad que mostraba también se percato que estaba un poco más delgada que antes y seguía siendo plana.

Al fin la futura princesa heredera se digna a aparecer – le hablo socarronamente

Me mandaron a llamar – fue la seca respuesta de la chica

Fui yo – la miro más intensamente y la chica solo atino a desviar la mirada – necesitamos hablar – y con eso la tomo del brazo y la guio a su despacho –

Que quieres – y ahí estaba la chica grosera y orgullosa que conoció hacia meses en la universidad

No pude detener este matrimonio – respondió

Eso ya lo sé – contesto grosera

Pensé que no sabias, ya que nunca te apareces y no contestas mis llamadas – hablo sarcástico a un principio y enojado luego

Ya me entere, así que si era solo eso ya me voy – se puso de pie e intento huir del lugar ya que estar en su presencia la trastornaba, pero él fue mas ágil que ella, la volvió a sostener del brazo y la jalo haciéndole sentarse de nuevo de un empujón

Escúchame bien, desde mañana seré tu marido y me debes de obedecer en lo que te diga, o serás castigada – sus ojos se le abrieron con sorpresa antes las palabras del chico – tendré derechos sobre ti y pienso ejercerlos – estaba sacando su irritación con ella, lo sabía, pero no podía olvidársele que por su culpa mañana terminaría casado y no había forma de escaparse de eso, al final ella también tenía la culpa por no hacer nada y aceptar el maldito matrimonio – serás la esposa perfecta y obediente que todos quieren que seas, después de todo has sido criada para eso, cumplirás lo que yo dictamine sin replicarme –

No respondió a lo que le dijo, no podía creerse que estuviera pasando eso, ese chico no era el terco, caprichoso y buena gente (después de todo) que había conocido, con el Ichigo que solía pelear no tenía esa mirada dura y resentida, le sonreía sinceramente y a su modo la consolaba lo mismo que había hecho ella ¿Quién era ese Ichigo que le decía que tenía derechos cobre ella?

Viviremos en el palacio del lado sur del palacio central –

Que te has creído – le gruño feroz – no tienes, ni tendrás, ningún derecho sobre mi – sabía bien que su reacción seria así, pero ya había aprendido algo, la había mandado investigar y los resultados a pesar de ser incompletos había dado con su punto débil, se entero que, rechazo a su hermano por que se enamoro de otro hombre y se escapo con él, pero en su huida los habían capturado unos delincuentes para pedir rescate por ella y al huir de estos, el chico había sido herido de muerte y ella se creía culpable de ello, por eso decía que había encontrado su punto débil pues con eso era un poco más fácil de amenazar a la fiera que tenia dentro de ella

Recuerda que no debes de jugar con el destino Rukia – le hablo serio y ella se tenso rápidamente al oírlo hablar así, y se dio cuenta que sabia la verdad y la tenía en sus manos, pues a pesar de no quererlo su reacción era la misma con la mención de la perdida de ÉL por su incensaste

Solo una cosa – le hablo dura y resentida – hare lo que ordenes y todo eso, pero aun quiero asistir a clases y terminar mi carrera –

Bueno con eso estoy de acuerdo no quiero a una inútil a mi lado –

Ichigo ¿por qué me odias de la nada? – pregunto

Porque si no existieras yo no me casaría contigo y esperaría a mi …..

Sé que amas a Inoue – le corto con voz aparentemente tranquila - y no entiendo porque no se lo pediste a ella y así el compromiso se rompería -

No se lo pedí por que no quería encerrarla en este lugar, mejor a una desconocida que ya está acostumbrada a esta vida – respondió indiferente aunque Rukia logro ver que se entristecía un poco

Entiendo – murmuro – después de todo moriré en esta vida – hablo al aire – si no me necesitas para anda más me voy – se puso de pie de nuevo y empezó su retirada, Ichigo se sintió mal por la forma en que la trato, pero es que la chica tenía una habilidad increíble en sacar lo peor de el

Tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz, para no terminar mal – aconsejo el chico hablando con voz más calmada, la muchacha se detuvo y se giro para darle un asentimiento con la cabeza – veremos a donde nos lleva esto – y ella volvió a asentir y le sonrió tristemente

Ichigo… - le hablo de espaldas a el

Dime –

Lo siento – y con eso salió del despacho

Yo también lo siento – murmuro cuando se quedo solo

Ya se encontraba en la puerta de salida cuando fue interceptada por la reina y llevada a arrastras por las dos princesas a un cuarto donde estaban todas las cosas listas para su matrimonio, se la pasaron el resto de la mañana arreglándole una y otra cosa, que las manos, que los pies, que el cabellos y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, por su mala suerte no permitieron que se marche esa noche a su casa y ella lo que más deseaba era irse y estar sola para prepararse psicológicamente para el día siguiente. Pero eso no sucedió se quedo en una de las habitaciones del palacio central e intento conciliar el sueño para no tener ojeras, y muy entrada la noche logro dormir.

Por otro lado el príncipe heredero durmió lo más rápido de su vida, soñó algo raro, veía entrar a la iglesia a Rukia y el la esperaba tranquilo, cuando el cura hablo dijo si había alguien que se niegue al matrimonio, nadie en el recinto hablo, pero de la puerta ingreso un hombre alto vestido elegantemente – yo me opongo – dijo el hombre y al terminar esas palabras su rostro fue iluminado por la luz del sol y era Kaien, su hermano que lo miraba molesto

Como que te opones tu – gruño molesto el peli naranja

Ella es mi prometida Ichigo, así que no la tendrás – le hablo su voz destilaba rencor y un poco de tristeza

Se casara conmigo – le rugió y en un instinto de protección llevo a Rukia a su espalda y la cubrió con su cuerpo – no te la llevaras –

Me la llevare, por ella así lo quiere, siempre me lo pide – le hablo con una sonrisa y en cuanto sus ojos se poso en la chica sonrió con ternura y apareció el Kaien de siempre y no el otro lleno de rencor – Rukia, vámonos – le dijo extendiéndole la mano y ella estiro la suya, cuando se quiso ir con su hermano le invadió la amargura y la retuvo en su contra pues ella luchaba por irse

Eres mía – le grito a ella posesivamente – y no te vas con él ni con nadie – luego de un rato de gritos por fin hablo tranquilo – no me dejes solo – le suplico y ella acepto soltando la mano de su hermano

Por ahora se quedara Ichigo pero recuerda, cuando la descuides vendré por ella y se irá gustosa – le hablo sonriéndole calmado seguro de lo que decía y sin más desapareció en la nada dejando una estela de luz a su paso

Se levantado respirando agitadamente y con una sensación de vacío que le hacía dar quemazón en el pecho. Se levanto de la cama y bajo a desayunar donde toda su familia se encontraba ya.

Buenos días hijo – le saludo el padre tranquilo

No veo que tiene de bueno – gruño mordaz

Qué bueno que estés de tan buen humor Ichigo – le regaño su madre usando el sarcasmo como arma

Hola mama – le respondió sonriéndole el hijo pues a ella no la podía responder nunca, cualquier mal sentimiento con solo ver a su madre se le escapaba

Ichi nii toma tu desayuno – le aconsejo su hermana peli negra

Señora, la princesa heredera no desea nada para el desayuno – hablo una sirvienta

Seguro son los nervios déjenla tranquila, ella les pedirá cuando se le apetezca algo – ordeno la mujer y la sirvienta se fue haciendo una reverencia a todos al salir

¿Rukia está aquí? – pregunto sorprendido y molesto – y ¿por qué le llevan el desayuno a su cuarto y a mí me obligan a bajar? – protesto

Si se quedo aquí porque se lo pedí yo – le respondió la madre sonriéndole a su hijo

Además Onii chan tú no puedes ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia – medio le regaño su hermana Yuzu por pasársele semejante dato importante (para los demás)

Si claro – respondió sin tomar el menor interés en el asunto de la boda, luego de desayunar se dirigió a su cuarto donde hizo el vago todo el rato hasta que le informaron que llegaron sus amigos, quienes ingresaron a su cuarto y medio lo obligaron a vestirse de una vez y a las once y treinta ya estaba vestido como gente decente

Se había escabullido de su cuarto y consiguió una hora de tranquilidad, hasta que las mellizas la encontraron y la llevaron a vestirse, desde las nueve de la mañana la traían del tingo al tango, primero poniéndole la ropa de ceda que llevaría dentro del vestido y luego se tomaron unas dos horas en hacerle el peinado y al final embutirle en el vestido blanco que habían elegido por ultimo fueron los accesorios, como las joyas la tiara que usaría encima del velo y todo eso era realizado bajo los ojos vigilantes de la reina, de Karin y Yuzu, cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron las once y treinta la futura esposa ya estaba lista y encerrada en su cuarto sola luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar e intentar meter en su dura cabeza que eso era lo mejor, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que este matrimonio le traería aun más dolor y soledad del que ya tenía, escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta

Señora el chofer ya está esperando y los señores se fueron hace un momento – le hablo la sirvienta de detrás de la puerta

Gracias ya salgo – dijo y su voz se quebró, quería gritar para no ir, suplicar si se podía, pero bien sabía que no cambiaría nada eso, su hermano solo estaba haciendo lo que los mayores exigían y no podía hacer nada mas por ella

Dando un suspiro largo como inhalando valor salió de la recamara con pasos firmes y elegantes, bajo las escaleras y ahí empezaron a tomar fotografías y cuando se negó le anunciaron que era por ordenes de la reina para el álbum de recuerdo, luego subió a la carosa blanca que habían preparado (n/a. la carrosa es estilo cenicienta imagínenlo así vale?). salió del palacio y vio la gran seguridad que había ahí haciendo muralla para impedir que la gente del pueblo se le acerque, cada habitante del país se encontraba por toda la avenida principal que guiaba a la catedral, todos los adultos, niños y jóvenes la saludaban al pasar y ella solo agitaba la mano como saludo, logro descifrar alguno de los gritos que decían felicidades, y otros le daban ánimos, se limito a cumplir con su papel y sonrió agitando su mano vigorosamente como estando feliz ya tendría tiempo después para llorar o maldecir, después de todo Ichigo ya le había dicho que debía de ser la esposa que todos esperaban, no importaba si ella sentía o dejaba de sentir. Llego a la hermosa catedral de paredes blancas y talados hermosos, al acercarse a la puerta la recibió su hermano, su semblante era inescrutable, no sabía si estaba satisfecho con lo que hacía o si estaba molesto por algo con ella, lo miro a los ojos con mirada suplicante y el solo giro su rostro y apretó la mano que sostenía con más fuerza, se tapo por completo el rostro con el velo e ingreso a la cátedras, apenas puso medio pie dentro de la iglesia se escucho la marcha nupcial y ella pensó que debería ser una marcha fúnebre pues esa música daría toque de realidad al acto, avanzo elegante y con la cabeza alta hasta estar ante el sacerdote que oficiaría la misa – es lo mejor – le murmuro su hermano antes de entregarle su mano a Ichigo que estaba esperándola en el altar, ella volvió a mirarlo suplicante y el bajo la cabeza y pudo ver dolor en el semblante de su hermano un dolor que no entendía y se fue a tomar asiento en su lugar

Por muy extraño que parecía, Ichigo no podía moverse de su lugar y esperaba ansioso a la menuda chica, en todo el camino a la catedral en el carruaje, mientras saludaba al pueblo había preparado un sinfín formas de huir, pero ahora era como si hubiese echado raíces en ese lugar y esperaba impaciente a su ´´prometida``, sonrió de lado cuando la vio ingresar sostenida de la mano de su hermano, frunció su entrecejo cuando vio como Byakuya apretaba más fuerte la mano de su hermana mientras entraban como si no quisiera soltarla, como negándose a dejarla ir, dejo esa sensación a un lado y se concentro en detallar a la novia.

Estaba muy hermosa y para qué negarlo, se vestido era blanco ajustado y escotado la parte de arriba dejando ver un poco más de lo necesario su piel, desde la cintura bajaba en campana, con hermosos bordados, el velo era de ceda fina que le cubría el rostro era un tanto largo pero no lo arrastraba sus manos no llevaban guante pues las mangas del vestido que se unían en una cadenita de perlas con el corsé, comenzaban apretada y terminaban anchas como las mangas de los kimonos, y en sus pequeñas manos solo se encontraban una rosa blanca y otra roja en representación del ramillete. Antes de que le entregue la mano su hermano le susurro algo que no alcanzo a oír y recién le dio la mano de su hermana.

Te entrego lo más valioso que yo poseo debes de cuidarlo con tu vida – fue las palabras de Byakuya Kuchiki, pues el no deseaba que su hermana se casase, pero sabía que era lo mejor, ya que no podía pasarse su vida huyendo de quienes querían lastimarla y vio que entregándosela a alguien de otro país estaría más segura y dejaría de ser agredida y buscada por ese hombre nefasto, pero si Ichigo Kurosaki no cuidaba a su hermana mandaría a casarlo y el mismo se encargaría de borrar su existencia si hacía que ella sufra

Boleto a ver a la chica y vio como con sus ojos suplicaba que pare todo eso, y enfadado por eso sostuvo su manos con fuerza, asegurándose de que no huiría, después de todo ella el pase para ser rey y si lo dejaba seria el hazme reír de todo el mundo, ya que el matrimonio se transmitía en vivo y directo a nivel mundial y también que todos los hombres y mujeres más importantes estaban invitados a dicho matrimonio, así que la función debía de continuar.

Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy, para unir en santo matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer quienes han aceptado por voluntad propia el matrimonio …..- hablo el viejo cardenal haciendo todos los votos – repita después de mi – le hablo al hombre – yo….. -

yo Ichigo Kurosaki te acepto Rukia Kuchiki como mi esposa, para amarte, respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, la tristeza y alegrías, hasta que la muerte nos separe –

Ahora usted – le dijo a la peli negra – yo…... –

Yo Kuchiki Rukia te acepto Ichigo Kurosaki para amarte y respetarte, respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, la tristeza y alegrías, hasta que la muerte nos separe –

Si hay alguien que conoce una razón para que este matrimonio no se realice, hable ahora o calle para siempre – pregunto Yamamoto

Cuando escucho la pregunta inconscientemente giro su cabeza a la puerta, pues recordó su sueño y casi estaba seguro que su hermano entraría por esa puerta para impedir el matrimonio sin darse cuenta se aferro a la mano pequeña de su esposa con más fuerza, pero al no ver nada se dio cuenta que no había nadie que impida ese matrimonio y se sintió decepcionado de su hermano por no aparecer y ayudarlo como siempre lo hacía.

Rukia se asusto un poco cuando Ichigo le agarro la mano con mas presión de la necesaria y vio en su rostro que espera que algo suceda para impedir ese matrimonio, ella también lo deseaba, hace apenas dos días había soñado con ÉL y le había prometido que se la llevaría de ahí e inconscientemente lo había esperado, su desilusión fue grande al no verlo entrar e impedir el matrimonio, porque, ¿por qué no iba si le había prometido cuidarla y ayudarla siempre?, a pesar de estar muerto, le había prometido que siempre estaría con ella para apoyarla y ahora no estaba, sintió un la suave brisa del viento y sonrió feliz en sus adentro, ÉL después de todo si estaba con ella apoyándola y no podía caer aun.

Si no hay nada ni nadie que impida este matrimonio – continuo el cardenal luego de unos segundos de espera – los declaro marido y mujer – les dijo mirando a los novios y sonriéndoles con condescendencia – ya puedes besar a tu esposa -

Se pusieron de pie, Ichigo que le sacaba ventaja en altura por una cabeza y más le quito el velo que cubría su rostro sin muchas complicaciones y vio a la morena directamente, sus grandes ojos violetas inyectados con la sorpresa, la desesperación y la amenaza divirtieron a su nuevo esposo, el cual sonrió sinceramente y agacho y cabeza

No te muevas – le susurro bajito solo para que ella escuche y así como en cámara lenta poso sus labios en los de ella

Sintieron una corriente eléctrica pasar por sus espinas dorsales con el contacto de sus bocas y el chico logro hacer más presión, hasta que ella habrá su boca por completo y la beso con calma degustando sus labios, hasta que necesito mas de ese contacto, la agarro por la cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo y la beso con más intensidad. Terminaron el beso luego de un buen rato y todos aplaudieron, recibieron las felicitaciones de todos y se subieron a un carruaje más grande recorriendo el camino hacia el palacio sonriendo a la gente y saludándoles con las manos unidas. Ichigo estaba insatisfecho con el beso, y es que solo él había participado en ese beso apasionado que le dio, pero ella no respondió, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba pero nada más, llegaría el día en que ella rogaría por sus besos y pagaría por el rechazo de hoy.

Entraron al salón donde se celebro el acontecimiento a la media noche se retiraron a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, el palacio del lado sur, que ya estaba esquivamente decorado y amueblado, con dos recamaras adecuadas para cada uno, el lado derecho de la casa estaba preparado para Ichigo i el izquierdo para Rukia, solo una pequeña casi diminuta sala unía las separaciones, así estarían lejos de cada uno

Bienvenida a tu nueva cárcel Kuchiki Rukia – le hablo Ichigo desde su espalda haciendo sentir aun más miserable a su joven e inexperta esposa

**============================/=========================**

**´´ Para quienes nacieron muertos y viven como cadáveres helados la soledad es el aliado de la tristeza y el compañero de la exaltación del espíritu ``**

**/==================/**

Ejem, ejem, Etto… ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios okis ^^

Como verán tengo una habilidad increíble en jugar con el tiempo así que no se sorprendan si pasa mese o años ¿de acuerdo?

Próximo capítulo _**LUNA OBSCURA**_

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU **por leer

Atte.

gaiaspink


	3. Luna Oscura

Kyaaa, regalito para Ichigo x su cumpleaños feliz aunk atrasadito ^^.

. vieron los nuevos capítulos del 321 al 330? Kyaaaa yo los odio, son los capítulos más odiados de mi, odio a Nozomi, a Ichigo y a la inutonta, solo quiero que acabe ya la saga esta HAY GRRRRRRRRR QUE RABIA.

**GRACIAS A:**

metitus 

kyaa, holitas metitus, k te digo espero k te guste también este capitulo, y puedes estar tranquila pues rukia no va a morir, aun que aun no se como vaya a terminar esta historia, hay que ver mi estado de animo para ese momento y sobre lo de ´´luna obscura`` debo de decir que fue un erro de dedo, pero tare ojo avizor para no macharlo mas ^^. Espero tu comentario de este cap.

Akiba Shock 

Gracias por tu comentario de mi redacción, es bueno saber que no soy tan echada a perder con esto de la narración jeje bueno ya llegara el cap. donde el condenado peli naranja sepa todo y a hacer berrinche jejej, espero que este capitulo también tte guste y me dejes un review ^^

Meikyo Natsume 

Holas meiko me alegra que me dejes tu mensaje y te guste la historia ^^

Beta?, bueno la verdad no escuche de esto y si lo hice ya se me olvido, la verdad tengo una memoria muy sensible, pero sea lo que sea te agradezco tu ofrecimiento y lo acepto, pero explícame bien de que va la cosa siiiiiiiiiiii?^^

vickyallyz 

Jajaja, creo que no me entendiste, la verdad no esta en mi dejar la historia así, pero si, dije que en la historia el tiempo pasaría rápido fue solo un aviso jeje, aun k no puedo negarte que si tengo una historia que lo deje creo k por tres años, y es que perdí el hilo de la historia y por mas que quiero continuarla simplemente no me sale

Y sobre lo k me comentaste, ya lo leerás al siguiente capitulo, bueno espero que este cap. Te guste y me dejes un súper review ^^

elenita-chan 

hola ^^, uyyy creo que todos esperaban que ya haya el lemon, muajaja no les di su regalo, la verdad si lo quise poner, pero vi los últimos 10 cap de la serie (321-330) y los odio a ichigo, por idiota y querer proteger a Nosomi y pasar por alto la existencia de rukia , a ella por poner sus horribles ojos en nuestro amado shinigami, y a la inotonta por alejarlo de rukia. Pero mas adelante si abra asi k cálmense jeje. Espero tu coemntario de este capitulo y k te guste. ^^

Rukia Nair 

O`.ò lo se tu nunca odiarías a ichigo por k es tu razón de vivir, tu hombre perfecto pero ni modo así soy muajajajaj, ya te dije que tengo la habilidad de hacer odiar a los personajes que mas amamos jeje. Pero sabes bien que no será siempre así, por eso no te quejes. ^^

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODAS ^^

**ACLARACIONES**

Como ya lo saben los personajes de BLEACH **NO me pertenecen**, son propiedad de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, nada mas la historia es mía

Bueno si más demora comienza el nuevo capítulo ^^

Capitulo anterior.

_Bienvenida a tu nueva cárcel Kuchiki Rukia – le hablo Ichigo desde su espalda haciendo sentir aun más miserable a su joven e inexperta esposa_

**Capitulo 3**

**Luna Oscura**

¿mi nueva cárcel? – pregunto la peli negra dudosa intentando ocultar a toda costa su miedo y desesperación, pues muy en el fondo de su ser, el miedo y pavor a algo no conocido, hasta ahora se encendía y le pedía a gritos huir

Como te dije antes aras lo que yo te mande y sin protestar, permitiré que estudies para así tener una esposa preparada – hablo el esposo a la joven serio, su semblante se mostraba arrogancia y un poco de crueldad no justificada para con ella

Sean bienvenidos a su nueva casa – se oyó el medio grito de una vos proveniente de sus espaldas – es bueno verlos tan juntos –

Qué diablos quieres viejo loco – espeto, pues conocía la voz cargada de entusiasmo de su padre

No son las formas de hablarle al rey – acuso fingiendo seriedad y dolor

Y no son las formas de comportarse de un rey – recordó el pelo pincho

No importa nada de lo que tu digas – comento – Rukia chan espero que este idiota de mi hijo sea un caballero hoy y no te cause daño – le hablo a la joven menuda quien le devolvió la mirada de cortes desconcierto, pues no entendía nada de lo que decía – Ichigo debes de ser muy cortes con mi amada tercera hija y no la lastimes mucho, picaron – le fijo, para luego darle un codazo leve

Largo de aquí – gruño molesto el hijo a punto de golpear a su progenitor

Ok, pero que genio – comento e inmediatamente decidió hablar el asunto que lo llevase hasta ahí, al ver la expresión de furia de su hijo – vine a informarte que mañana a las nueve parte su vuelo y que ahora se quedaran solos para que tengan más intimidad – su voz empezaba a ser mas melosa – ni siquiera vendrá un empleado a molestar –

Largo – le gruño feroz el oji miel a su padre

De acuerdo…. (pero que desesperado esta) – comento por lo bajo, aun que el chico si logro escucharlo, ganándose por eso un certero golpe en el estomago, haciéndolo encorvase un poco por el impacto recibido – mi amada tercera hija no dejes que la brutalidad de este tonto hijo mío te asuste, sabe cómo comportarse con una m….. – y no termino de decir nada mas pues su hijo lo arrastro afuera del cuello de sus ropas, cerrándole la puerta en las narices

Vieja cabra loca – rezongo suave, haciendo nota mental de reclamar a su madre por no encerrarlo bien – lo siento, pero acabas de conocer el ´´lado oscuro`` del rey de Karakura – miro a su ahora esposa, quien se mostraba sorprendida y confusa – creo que ese viejo sufre de doble personalidad – comento indiferente

Eso fue muy raro – hablo al fin, después de salir del estupor

Te acostumbraras con el paso del tiempo – aseguro

Supongo – miro a Ichigo algo dudosa de hablar o no, al final decidió hablar – Ichigo, no entendí nada de lo que dijo tu padre – sé sincero

Tonta – murmuro y con un dedo le pico la frente

Idiota – respondió

Tu no cambias – se quejo luego de soltar un sonoro suspiro, y al final sonrió por la forma de ser de la joven – y eso de darnos ´´privacidad`` lo dudo, te lo explico allá dentro – y así la condujo a una sala muy hermosamente decorado, los sillones de cuero blanco hacían perfectamente juego con los muebles de madera, en una esquina se encontraba un gran librero con muy pocos libros, a un lado de este una amplia mesa junto a un equipo de computación perfectamente adecuado el cual también era blanco

Parece un sanatorio mental – le comento al ver el color blanco por todos lados

Jajaja – soltó una suave carcajada – un día me dijiste que te gusta el blanco por eso hice que decoraran tu lado de la casa con cosas blancas –

Vaya, no creí que me prestaras mucha atención, como para recordar algo tan insignificante –

Lo recuerdo , porque me golpeaste por insultar a ese horrible conejo blanco – le recordó

Y tendrás más golpes que recordar si sigues insultando a chapy – le amenazo

Que mujer tan agresiva –

Da igual, explicadme que quiso decir tu padre y porque me traes aquí – inquirió

Al darnos ´´privacidad`` - hizo las comillas con sus dedos – espera que tu y yo consumamos el matrimonio – trato de explicarle lo mejor posible de la situación

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo decir eso y por fin entender el significado de las palabras del rey, pero eso no podía, no debía, NO quería que pase

Ni de coña – aseguro – no…..no…. no creas que eso va a pasar – se expreso temerosa de que le exija algo así, ella no estaba preparada

Claro que no pasara – respondió igualmente seguro – por eso debemos de actuar, como el viejo estará a la espera en algún escondrijo, es mejor quedarnos en tu habitación, mañana cuando vengan nos encontraran en este lado y no sospecharan que no paso nada, también se cercioraran que el otro lado esta aun con llave –

¿Y qué aremos en MI habitación? – cuestiono

Lo que sea, aun que yo boto por dormir –

Igual yo, pero lo primero es cambiarme esto– hablo mientras se señalaba con un dedo el vestido de novia que aun llevaba puesto

Te apoyo, cámbiate en tu alcoba y yo iré al baño –

No – dijo firme – iré YO al baño a cambiarme y tú te quedas aquí –

Como quieras – accedió por no discutir, y la condujo al que desde ahora y para siempre (el siempre se le hacía muy largo, mucho tiempo) su recamara

Ambos se despojaron muy rápido de las ropas de la ceremonia, poniéndose algo más cómodo; Ichigo estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo con unos pantaloncillos negros muy delgados y dejando su torso desnudo, pero por hoy rompió su habito, se puso los pantaloncillos y arriba una polera delgada color celeste pálido y así entro al dormitorio de la morena y la espero sentado en su cama. Rukia por su parte tardo más, pues debía de quitarse con mucho cuidado todos los accesorios de su atuendo, cuando una vez lo logro, se puso un piyama de tela delgada a cuadros color amarillo, consistía en un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga botonada, y luego prosiguió a deshacer el peinado, logrando perder una buena cantidad de cabellos por las pinzas que le habían puesto, al final tenía todo el cuero cabelludo adolorido y así masajeando su cabeza lastimada salió del baño a su habitación y se encontró con la divertida mirada de su esposo

¿Puedo saber el chiste, para reír yo también? – pregunto molesta

Lo siento, pero te vez muy graciosa, con las caras que haces –

Qué bueno que te divierta – murmuro sarcástica

Es bueno – concordó - además con esas ropas pareces una niña – le dijo sonriendo más ampliamente

Idiota – espeto

Ahí vas otra vez – se quejo

Si, si, como digas, ahora bájate de mi cama que quiero dormir –

Lo siento es la única cama y yo estoy cansado, duerme en el sillón, quedaras bien – le dijo mientras le lanzaba una almohada a la cara de la chica, quien logro esquivar el impacto con facilidad

Y unos cuantos insulto y protestas empezó una pelea de almohadas, en cual gano el chico por su estatura, luego de ello jugaron a las cartas y quien perdida dormía en el sillón, pelearon e insultaron seguido y por alguna u otra razón se golpeaban con la almohada de nuevo, al final agotados por su jornada y sus juegos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo uno junto al otro en la misma cama, en el mismo espacio, juntos casi abrazados. Así los encontró el día, y junto a eso también los encontró en ese estado el rey quienes al ver la escena hizo gran revuelo y fue sacado a empujones de la casa por el hijo, mientras este decía una y mil maldiciones y blasfemias en contra de su progenitor.

Se alistaron rápidamente y salieron de palacio en un hermoso convertible negro en dirección al aeropuerto, su primer destino era Brasil, un país atestado de habitantes y en lo cueles ellos podían pasar desapercibidos, y también donde había muchas formas de distracción y poder aprender algo de su cultura, el avión partió sin escala dándoles unas buenas horas de aburrimiento y para matar tal hecho volvieron a jugar cartas, la pequeña mujer era una experta, hacia muy buenas movidas y lograba vencer al príncipe con suma facilidad, mientras el trataba de alejar el recuerdo que tenía de su hermano, pues él solía hacer casi los mismos movimientos que hacia la chica y eso lo desconcertaba. Su sorpresa fue grande al llegar a rio de janeiro, una ciudad verdaderamente hermosa y grande.

Pasaron dos semanas haciendo un sinfín de actividades, fueron a boliches, casinos, hicieron de turistas y demás, llegaban a la habitación matrimonial realmente agotados, se daban un baño y luego a dormir, al ser tan grande la cama no había necesidad pedir otra habitación, pero Rukia el primer día haba hecho berrinche y desde ese día y cada noche antes de dormir hacia una muralla con las almohadas restantes y los cojines de los sillones para que el peli pincho no invada su lado de la cama, luego se dirigieron en un tour por Perú, donde conocieron reliquias incas, hicieron otra para en Bolivia, para apreciar el lago más alto del mundo ´´el Titicaca`` y tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse en una fecha muy movida, pues en dicho país se llevaba la gran entrada del ´´carnaval de Oruro``**(1)** donde apreciaron su variedad de danzas tradicionales, quedando Rukia encantada con los Tobas **(2)** y los caporales **(3)**. Con el paso del tiempo su relación empezaba mejorar, logrando conocer todo lo bueno y lo malo ambos de cada uno, ahora podían tener cinco minutos de conversación tranquila sin morderse entre ellos, pero solo era una relación fraternal la que compartían, no implicaba amor, ni ningún otro sentimiento que le llegue a unir más de lo necesario.

Al menos eso era lo que intentaba recordarse la peli negra en estos momentos y tratar de detener los sentimientos que crecían cada día con más fuerza en su interior, pero fue muy tarde ya cuando trato de impedirse el sentir, el peli naranja había calado hondo en su corazón, su forma de ser, con sus buenas y malas cosas inevitablemente había hecho que llegase a amarlo casi con la misma intensidad que había amado a ÉL, y eso era lo que más le asustaba, pues no quería fallar al amor que había profesado por su amor y el oji miel se introducía en su corazón cual ladrón ingresa a una casa a hurtadillas para llevarse un buen botín, un ladrón que no sabía que había ingresado a su fortaleza para llevarse su corazón, un ladrón que no deseaba su corazón y por ende no deseaba su amor, pues el ya tenía uno que le pertenecía y eso no cambiaria.

Ya era la última semana de su ´´luna de miel`` e Ichigo andaba de los nervios, se había acostumbrado a la presencia arrebatadora de Rukia, pero desde hace unos días ella había cambiado, se sumía en un estado de meditación casi fastidiosos, se negaba a salir con él y se mantenía alejada lo más posible de su persona, había decidido dormir en el sofá, alegando algo sin sentido pero no protesto, dejando hacer su voluntad, ese cambio se había producido después de la estadía en Bolivia y cuando regresaron Brasil ella ya estaba un poco distante, pero el principito no sabía es, que, lo que la cambio por completo fue cuando ´´por casualidad`` se habían encontrado con Inoue y esta había insistido en cenar todos, Rukia había tenido que aguantar su conversación de sus mejores momentos y decir a Ichigo lo hermosa y bella que era la otra. Y así llego el viaje de regreso a palacio, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para la pareja, cada uno hacia su vida por separado, con la diferencia que Rukia era limitada en muchas cosas y era tratada como apestada por el peli naranja, el cual empezó a aborrecerla sin razón aparente.

¿por qué me tratas así? – pregunto dudosa aun buen día, no entendía del porque el repentino desprecio de Ichigo, si bien no se querían ni nada, ella por lo menos creía que se llevarían mejor, como el mismo lo había propuesto antes – dijiste que llevemos la fiesta en paz – le recordó

No me agrada el hecho de casarme con una mujer grosera, enojona, enana y plana – hablo sin pensarlo, logrando hacer heridas casi mortales a la menuda joven, quien siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su físico, a pesar de no tener unos atributos grandes como los de Orihime,(otro error que cometió en Brasil, cuando fueron a cenar fue aceptar las comparaciones que el peli naranja hacia entre ambas), su cuerpo era muy bonito según ella, pero que él diga que no, pues en cierto modo llegaba a verdad, ya que él era el más codiciado por las mujeres y sabia de todas, todas

Lamento si no te pudieras casar con tu Inoue por que no te acepto, no es mi culpa – le espeto consciente de que esas palabras lograría herir al joven ya que ese era su objetivo después de todo

Como te atreves – rujio de rabia controlándose para no golpear a la mujer que lo provocaba, al recordar el rechazo sufrido por su único amor

Comenzaste tu, Ichigo no lo olvides – respondió sin un atisbo de miedo, no importaba si la golpeaba pues había decidido que si el atacaba, ella se defendería de la misma manera

No recuerdo haberte hecho nada – le replico molesto

Piensa en lo que hablas tarado – le gruño mientras que inconscientemente iban juntando sus caras para gritarse mejor

No dije nada que no sea verdad – reprocho, recordando lo que le dijo de ella y entendiendo su indignación, aunque el hecho de que entienda no quería decir que aceptaría su derrota o le pediría disculpas

Si tú me atacas yo me defenderé Ichigo, no lo olvides – le amenazo con voz dura e inflexible, casi llegando a ser igual a la de su hermano – las cosas irán bien si no nos metemos el uno con el otro – hablo con calma tratando de hacerse entender, y explicar al peli pincho que ella no era su enemiga que ella era también una víctima de las circunstancias

Luego de ese breve espasmo de gritos cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, Ichigo le había dejado bien en claro a la chica que no compartirían habitación ni nada pues no se matarían mutuamente, habían llegado al acuerdo de mostrarse cariñosos con los reyes y demás allegados así como también con la prensa y después de eso, en la soledad de su casa los dos podían hacer lo que mejor se le antoje; el palacio había sido dividido en dos, por petición de Ichigo, cada uno respetaba el espacio del otro y no lo invadía, el único lugar en el cual estaban juntos dentro de la construcción, era la pequeña sala que unía a ambos lados, el jardín y demás espacio libre podían usarlo los dos, siempre y cuando no intervengan en sus asuntos.

Cuando se habían casado la primavera ya iba llegando a su fin, para dar paso al otoño, y ahora las flores habían caído, los arboles marchitado por el paso del tiempo, su convivencia con el día a día era tranquila, aun que aun se podía ver las pelean injustificadas que tenían, habían aprendido a vivir en ´´armonía`` a pesar de no tener amor, al menos eso era lo que pensaba el joven principe. Rukia siempre se preocupaba de él y le colaboraba con todo lo que estaba en su alcance, era una mujer extraordinaria y eso no podía negarlo, aun que nunca se lo decía, ni lo aria, como tampoco podía negar que se daba de cuenta de los miles de admiradores que tenia y todos o del cien por ciento, el noventa y nueve por ciento era del sexo masculino y el resto del femenino. Era amable ante todos y gruñona y grosera con él, apenas a unos días de casados se dio cuenta de que muchos querían estar a su alrededor y por eso y sin pensarlo mucho había ordenado explícitamente que nadie podía acercársele, dejándole sola también en la universidad. Al estar en una universidad tan prestigiosa y exigente como este, los estudiantes habían obedecido fiel mente la orden del príncipe pues no querían que los echaran. Se podía observar a la joven princesa cada día sentada en una de las grandes rocas que habían sido llevadas como una decoración mas rustica al lugar, cerca del jardín lleno de arboles, no importaba cual fuese el día o la estación, quien sea que se pase por ese lugar la veían e Ichigo para evitar el cruce de palabras con ella la dejaba ahí sola, las personas de lejos la observaban, veían como su mirada se perdía en el cielo y no se daba cuenta de la existencia de nadie a su alrededor.

Cada uno hacia el camino de regreso a su casa juntos en el mismo vehículo, pues era una orden desde hacia muchas generaciones que los miembros de menor jerarquía debían de dar sus saludos matutinos y del medio día a los reyes y esa tradición aun se mantenía, era por eso que los dos iban en el mismo vehículo

Debemos de ir a la posesión del nuevo ministro de relaciones internacionales – le comento sin importancia a la joven Rukia

No me habías informado, no tengo nada preparado – le respondió en el mismo tono indiferente que usaba con él desde que el decidió ignorarla hacia ya un tiempo

No hay nada que debas de preparar, Zangetsu ya se encargo de organizarlo todo –

¿A qué hora será? – respondió con una pregunta

Por la noche y antes debes de dar una entrevista, donde debe de mostrarme como un buen marido y tu una mujer enamorada –

Siempre hago eso – le espeto

Porque es tu obligación, espero ya hayas aprendido las reglas del imperio pues hoy debes de decirlas – le recordó

si – fue la seca respuesta de la peli negra

Por tu bien Rukia no te equivoques hoy, pues no quiero quedar en ridículo – le hablo duro – si fallas te castigare prohibiéndote terminar tus estudios y nunca saldrás del palacio – amenazo cruel

Haré lo mejor que pueda – respondió furiosa, pero no había nada que ella pueda hacer pues aun recordaba la cachetada que le dio hace tiempo cuando comenzó a discutir.

Eso era lo peor, pues para Rukia ya no había forma de entenderse, el se había vuelto cruel con sus palabras, en un principio, hasta ese día que le golpeo rugiéndole que era su marido y ella tenía la obligación de obedecerle a rajatabla, recordándole lo orgullosa, altanera, terca y rezongona que había sido cuando se habían conocido y le recordó que le había jurado que un día ella le obedecería y asegurándose de ese hecho la obligo a ser sumisa con él.

Llegaron al salón de eventos formales del palacio principal, en donde ya se encontraban todos los invitados, los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar al ver llegar a los príncipes, los reporteros inmediatamente hablaron de la hermosa pareja que formaban y lo bien que se veían juntos, luego de su llegada los reyes aparecieron y se llevo a cabo la ceremonia de posesión del cargo, una vez terminaron se continuo con la celebración.

Ichigo te vez aburrido – le comento el joven Ishida, ignorando a rukia

No hay nada bueno aquí, debo de estar en su presencia por orden de mi padre ya que me reclamo que siempre la dejo sola y me voy con otras mujeres –

Así que ya te llamaron la atención –

No entiendo porque mis padres y mis hermanas la quieren tanto, es de verdad un estorbo – contesto como si su esposa de la quien halaban no estuviera en su lado – no veo la hora que desaparezca - no había un dolor físico que se le compare al dolor del alma

El crudo invierno que ahora acosaba al país de Karakura no se podía ni de asomo igualar al frio que invadía el corazón de la joven esposa del príncipe heredero, con el trato diario de antes ella empezó a sentir un cariño inicial y para cuando ya lo conoció a la perfección el cariño se había transformado en un amor inmenso, pero…. por muy inmenso que sea ese amor no lograba alcanzar el corazón del príncipe de cabellera naranjada, pues él, indiferente al amor que le profesaba su esposa aun tenía sus miles de aventuras, en un principio era un ´´secreto`` de él y sus amigos y luego poco a poco se convirtió en un secreto público, no era novedad ver salir de un bar o un hotel al príncipe con otra mujer que no era su esposa y con claros indicios de haberle sido infiel, la prensa anunciaba sus encuentros como ´´otra vez podemos ver al príncipe…`` o ´´ una nueva mujer para el príncipe….`` alguno de los medios, la prensa amarillista en sí, eran aun mucho más duros, pero no con el oji miel, si no, eran crueles con ella, pues hacían sus anuncios como ´´al parecer la princesa heredera no lo satisfaga en sus necesidades….`` o ´´una niña no es capaz de satisfacer a un hombre como el príncipe…``, con cada nueva publicación de él, eran muy despiadados con ella, la habían tachado de frígida, lo que más le dolió, pero no podía decir nada no había modo de desmentir pues él nunca le había mirado como a mujer, ella para el solo era un instrumento para llegar al trono. Cuando había tratado de reclamarle solo le había contestado de que no tenían una relación seria y no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, que ella solo era una clausula mas en el contrato para ser el futuro gobernante del reino, resentida por sus palabras ahora cada uno había empezado a hacer su camino, el nunca estaba en el palacio siempre de parranda o algo parecido, y a ella la tenia enclaustrada en su palacio con la única compañía de las criadas que sentían una inmensa lastima por la joven esposa había escuchado como algunos de los empleados la llamaban ´´la esposa virgen`` al no haber tenido intimidad con él y otros seudónimos mas. Encerrada en su mudo de soledad, desdicha y llena de agonía a lo único que se aferraba para seguir viva y adelante era al recuerdo del inmenso amor que le había profesado ÉL, ÉL quien ahora ya no estaba, ÉL a quien deseaba tenerlo desesperadamente y solo en sus sueños la hacía compañía regalándole sonrisas cariñosas y miradas llenas de amor, un amor que por desgracia no había llegado a concretarse, dejándola sola, marcada para un destino mucho más cruel, pero sabía que no valía de nada llorar, no valía de nada mostrarse débil pues será peor el daño, por eso siempre se mostraba fuerte y altanera, como si cualquier cosa solo le pasara de largo y no la golpeara, ante todos se había puesto un escudo de hielo que nadie traspasaba y una vez en su mundo sufría lagrimas de sangre.

Al ver la dureza de su dícese esposa, Ichigo no media la consecuencia de sus actos y sus palabras, disparaba acciones y palabras que herían de muerte a Rukia, a una muerte lenta y dolorosa pues la soledad y el desamor es, ha sido, y será siempre la muerte más triste que pueda existir en este amplio mundo para un ser humano. Ichigo por su parte no podía negar que era muy atractiva y que en ocasiones la deseaba, pero ella le era indiferente a pesar del tiempo, aun amaba a ese hombre que murió tiempo atrás, en las muchas de las ocasiones que había llegado ebrio se asomo a verla y la encontraba dormida y en la piel de sus mejillas se podía apreciar los rastros de las lagrimas que había derramado. Y hoy un día lleno de frio había ido a divertirse, se había acostado con dos mujeres de las cuales ya había olvidado sus caras y sus nombres (si es que alguna vez les pregunto o vio como eran), aun ahora recordaba a Inoue quien estaba teniendo gran éxito en su carrera en el extranjero y era una de las modelos más codiciadas.

Ingreso a la habitación de su esposa tambaleándose por el exceso de alcohol ingerido, se aproximo a hurtadillas a la pequeña hada que dormía acurrucada como un gatito en el centro de su cama la contemplo con calma por mucho tiempo, fue muy consciente de cómo sus lagrimas salían, lloraba dormida, luego de muchos minutos se calmo y luego de otros minutos más la vio sonreír

Te amo – murmura bajito, como en secreto, se asusto al imaginar que estaba despierta y que le confesaba su amor, se acerco un poco más para verla mejor y la vio dormida, algo dentro de él se agito desesperado por salir cuando analizo que esas palabras donde confesaba su amor no eran para él, más bien y seguro, era para ese a quien había amado antes, pero con su borrachera no se dio cuenta del sentimiento que lo molesto ya que al día siguiente no recordaba el haberlos sentido, aun que si recordaba lo que ella había pronunciado

Una inmensa nevada caía del cielo y cubría por completo la tierra, en el palacio del sur, el joven príncipe ya se encontraba sentado en el comedor para el desayuno mientras una de las mucamas lo atendía muy coquetamente, fue cuando la morena se apareció pidiendo le traigan solo una fruta picada pues no tenia apetito, eso ya era algo normal, pues la falta de apetito aumentaba con día.

Buenos días Ichigo – saludo tranquila

Buenos días Rukia – a solo saludos se había resumido ahora su trato, los minutos pasaron y nada más se dijeron, cuando las palabras de amor confesadas en sueños por la chica lo molesto de nuevo, haciéndolo enfadar – te amo – soltó de golpe haciendo que la chica se atragante con el pedazo de fruta que tenía en su boca y lo mirase consternada

¿Acaso se le estaba declarando?, ¿podría ser posible que después de sufrir, él por fin se diese cuenta de su amor? O acaso ¿solo era una broma de mal gusto para atormentarla por la mañana?

¿Qué has dicho? – exigió saber la oji violeta

Te amo – repitió la frase sin que lo afecte – no me mires así, no te lo estoy diciendo a ti – le espeto grosero – eso fue lo que dijiste anoche mientras dormías – le contesto a su muda pregunta

Y por que estabas en mi cuarto para escuchar eso – le ataco con otra pregunta pues ella bien sabia que quería que le aclare a quien había dicho que amaba aun que fuese en sueños

Responde – ordeno, empezando a fruncir más su entrecejo al ver el inmenso rubor que cubrió su pálida piel, ¿acaso había confesado su amor a otro hombre, a uno que estuviera vivo?, ¿por qué se sonrojaba de ese modo y se quedaba callada?

Soñé con mis padres – se limito a mentir pues esas palabras las había dicho a él en sus sueños, en uno de esos sueños donde él era gentil y la amaba igual que ella

Mientes – le acuso enojado y penetrándola con su ambarina mirada

No – desmintió sin mucho éxito

¿acaso le decías eso a ese que murió? – pregunto sin tapujos y sin importarle el hecho de lastimarla al hablar de él – no me digas que amas a un muerto por qué no tienes a nadie vivo – le hablo burlón, se quedo frio cuando vio de sus orbes violetas brillar lagrimas y como su cara se descomponía por el dolor

Si no tengo a nadie vivo es por tu culpa – empezó a defenderse, se lo había advertido, si él la atacaba ella se defendería y siempre era así – pero tranquilo…. Ya llegara ese alguien a quien le diga que lo amo – lo reto mordaz

Dudo mucho, atada a mí no podrás decir que amas a nadie pues tu única obligación es ser una buena esposa – le respondió burlón

Pues aun puedo pedir la anulación – lo reto

Jajaja… - soltó una fuerte y gruesa carcajada – no sabía que fueras tan graciosa Rukia – le dijo riéndose aun

No recuerdo haberte dicho una broma – le contesto molesta – además tu ya tienes a quien amar y es justo que yo lo encuentre – recrimino la peli negras

Espera sentada pues te puedes llegar a cansar – aconsejo seguro de sus palabras – y tienes razón amo como a nadie a Orihime y tengo la suerte de hacerla mía siempre que hay ocasión – y ahí iba otra vez sin medir sus palabras

Ten por seguro que cuando llegue a quien ame, no me quedare con jueguitos como tú lo haces, me iré dejándote, pediré el divorcio y te abandonare solo – y sin más se puso de pie saliendo rápido a su habitación donde se encerró.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al oírla hablar de ese modo, en sus palabras y en sus ojos pudo ver la seguridad de sus palabras y que si llegaba ese hombre ella se iría, dejándolo y eso no lo aceptaba, nunca, no importa cómo o cuando no dejaría que ella se vaya, si era preciso la encerraría en su habitación, permitiéndole salir solo para un evento y si era necesario con una esposa en sus muñecas. Sabía que esos pensamientos eran exagerados pero no iba a permitir que ella lo deje y así quedar en ridículo y ser censurado por sus padres y su futuro reino.

Nuevamente sus lagrimas cayeron esa mañana, desde el inicio del día él se encargaba de menospreciarla y herirla, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba ahí para cumplir con el destino que le habían dado, no tenia mas remedio pues al único hombre a quien había amado ya no estaba, suspiro con nostalgia al recordar a ÉL, cuan diferente seria su vida ahora si hubiese estado casada con su amado, seguro que las lagrimas que ahora votaba por desdicha, en su lado seria por la felicidad que él le brindaría, el amor desmedido que sentía por el oji miel, seria correspondido con igual o mayor intensidad por el pelinegro, pero…. de nada valía soñar debía de resignarse a esta vida, suspirando de tristeza agarro la mochila donde llevaba sus libros y demás cosas y salió para ir a clases. Cuando salió a la sala vio a Ichigo sentado tranquilamente, levanto la vista cuando sintió su presencia y se sorprendió de ver en sus ojos tristeza y que estaban rojos e hinchados, ¿acaso había llorado?, ¿aun amaba a ese hombre desconocido que murió?, ¿había llorado por él o tal vez había llorado por lo que le había dicho el?. Se quedo con esas dudas pues ella ni siquiera tuvo la gentileza de mirarlo, con ese andar altanero y elegante se había girado y salido de la sala, con pasos cansados la siguió, sorprendió vio como de la nada su triste mirar se transformo primeramente en sorpresa, para pasar drásticamente a la alegría, y con la espontaneidad con la que la había conocido antes salió corriendo como bólido, para que sus delgados brazos se aferren al cuellos de un peli rojo, que por desgracia él conocía bien.

Renji – dijo con alegría, sonriéndole – viniste, no te olvidaste de mi, viniste – le decía mientras el chico la sostenía de su cintura y la pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo

Rukia… - le hablo bajito – que alegría verte –

No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace verte – le hablaba mostrándose contenta y cómoda en la presencia del chico – viniste – repitió anhelante, aferrándose con fuerza como temiendo que desaparezca

Claro que vine, ¿Cómo te ah ido?, ¿estás bien?, ¿eres feliz? – cuestiono precipitado el peli rojo, queriendo enterarse de la vida de su amiga de la infancia

Buenos días Renji – saludo un poco alejado Ichigo, furioso por ver la efusividad de Rukia para con el – deberías de saludarme antes –

Hola Ichigo, ¿siempre tienes esa cara de perro con rabia por las mañanas? – pregunto divertido al ver el enojo en el rostro de su amigo

Cállate, pero dime a que has venido – quería que le explique el motivo de su visita, el motivo por el cual tenía a SU esposa abrazada y como es que la conocía

Te mentiría si te digo que vine verte a ti – respondió honesto – la verdad es que vine a ver a mi pequeña – le dijo mientras miraba con una infinita ternura a Rukia – no me has respondido – recordó a la menuda chica

La verdad ya estamos atrasados para la universidad y no hay tiempo para que hablen – decía mientras en dos grandes pasos recorto la distancia que lo separaba de ellos y así, sujeto a su esposa por su brazo y la separo del cuerpo de Renji – es una lástima que no puedan hablar – sabía que su voz no demostraba la ´´lastima`` que debía sentir,

Tranquilo Ichigo –

No iré a clases hoy y me quedare con Renji – hablo la morena soltándose del agarre de su marido con brusquedad, pues no le hacía gracia ser sostenía por las manos que acariciaban a otra mujer con infinita ternura, la mano que había golpeado su rostro con anterioridad

Tu iras y no protestes – le hablo duro mirándola fijamente y en sus ojos resplandeció cierto brillos maligno que hizo cambiar de opinión a Rukia, pues era el mismo brillo que vio cuando la golpeo

Tranquila Rukia – hablo calmado el chico de ojos cafés – tendremos tiempo para ponernos al corriente – le sonrió con ternura

¿Te quedaras? – pregunto aun mas emocionada

Si, no me iré te lo juro – le aseguro al ver la duda en sus ojos, sabía bien la situación de Ichigo que andaba con otras mujeres y por eso había pedido ir a verla, quería asegurarse de que esos rumores eran mentira y ver como la trataba el príncipe cabeza hueca a su pequeña amiga, y ya tenía una leve idea de su relación y eso le ponía muy triste pues quería a Rukia como si fuera hermanita

Me estás dando tu palabra – le dijo y así otra vez mostrando su efusividad le dio un beso en la mejilla y partió corriendo en dirección al coche que los esperaban con una sonrisa radiante

Ichigo… - le llamo en tono bajo para no ser oído por Rukia – espero que no la hagas sufrir – le dijo y así sin más se dio media vuelta y encamino en dirección al palacio central

No respondió a lo que le dijo uno de sus amigos, estaba consciente de la rabia que había sentido al verlos tan juntos, en silencio se sentó a su lado, la miro de refilón y vio que aun sonreía, sus ojos no le mentían y en ellos se veía la felicidad de tener Renji ahí, ¿acaso Renji era al hombre que había dicho que amaba en sueños?, ¿pero por que le interesaba a él?, ella solo era una pequeña intrusa que había llegado para arruinar su perfecta vida, al casarse había tenido que renunciar por completo a su amada y por eso es que Rukia no tenía derecho a amar a nadie, excepto a el mismo, claro pero a nadie más.

Como es que conoces a Renji – cuestiono autoritario

Lo miro de mala manera, y si los ojos mataran, Rukia tendría que ir presa por la muerte de Ichigo y aun en contra de su voluntad respondió agria al verlo mejor

Es mi único amigo – respondió mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche

Desde cuándo –

Desde siempre – respondió otra vez sin mirarle

Y era así pues Renji había llegado al palacio de su hermano muy pequeño con su padre el barón Abarai Yusuke; un hombre fornido y de gran carisma el cual había agradado al hermano de la morena, permitiendo que su hijo, unos años mayor que su hermana, sean amigos y desde entonces lo eran, compartían gran cariño, cuando ya eran más jóvenes el padre de Renji había muerto en un accidente de avión, y este se había quedado como canciller en el seretei por petición de Byakuya ocupando el puesto de su padre, unos años más tarde mostro su fidelidad a Rukia, ya que le había ayudado a la fugarse con ÉL y cuando este murió también había sido él quien la encontró en plena carretera mojada hasta los huesos y llorando a maraes, suplicando que se la lleve, inmediatamente la llevo al hospital de manera anónima, y en ahí ella cayó en coma a pesar de no tener nada grave, una vez dada de alta la consoló por su pérdida ofreciéndole su apoyo y nuevamente escapo llegando a caer en Karakura, donde la encontró su hermano, para convertirse por siempre en su prisión. Al recordar su vida suspiro muy ampliamente, se había olvidado por un buen rato de la existencia de Ichigo , el cual la veía perdida en sus recuerdos, en ocasiones sonreía contenta, en otras fruncía su nariz y su frente, como si recordara algo molesto, para pasar rápidamente a otra sonrisa. Esas acciones desconcertaron por completo al joven príncipe, pues recién se daba de cuenta que no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por conocer a su esposa, lo único que había hecho aparte de despreciarla era tomarla como tabla de salvación, no podía recordad con exactitud la cantidad de veces que se vio apoyado y ayudado por ella, debía reconocer que ella había puesto todo de su parte para conocerlo mejor y lo consiguió pues ella sabía todo de él, cosa rara pues sin querer le había mostrado sus miedos, temores, frustraciones, alegrías y demás cosas hasta lograr ser un libro abierto para ella, pero…. ella era un libro serrado con miles de llaves que él no quería abrirlas pues temía perecerse en las profundidades de su lectura.

Prefirió dejarla en sus recuerdos mientras él la analizaba y se obsesionaba sin siquiera estar consiente por cada una de sus gesticulaciones, también decidió regresar un poco en el tiempo y recordó como la conoció; había sido expresiva, efusiva, orgullosa y sobre todo tenía un poco de ganas en las cosas que hacía, era como la luna blanca y brillante que lo había cegado por un momento y ahora esa luna blanca se había convertido en una luna negra, una luna que ya no brillaba y había dejado de deslumbrar a sus ojos, convirtiéndola en un planeta sin sentido, y no quería por nada del universo verte envuelto en la oscuridad de ella, pues ya se había dado cuenta el daño que hacía.

Llegaron a la universidad donde el día escolar paso sin muchos cambios notorios, Rukia como de costumbre se había ido a refugiarse en su pequeño mundo, sentada en cima de la gran roca que estaba alejada de los patios centrales, de este modo evitaba ver a su ´´esposo`` con otras mujeres, a quienes besaba, manoseaba y otras cosas más, pero… hoy si que era un poco mas diferente pues la llegada de su amigo ponía un poco de alegría y sentido a su existir. Contenta de tenerlo no se daba cuenta que de sus labios escapaban sonrisas de verdadera felicidad, estaba acostumbrada a fundirse en un letargo para no ser lastimada por la soledad, y hoy era la excepción pues era un poco mas consiente de las coas e incluso se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba sentada lo que le sorprendió mucho.

Cuando Ichigo empezó a mostrarse frio y cruel con ella prefirió alejarse por completo de su camino, sus pies fieles como siempre la habían llevado un buen refugio. Era una superficie elevada donde descansaba esa roca, más abajo se podía observar un pequeño jardín en forma circular, donde habían flores hermosas plantadas vio que habían jazmines (que eran sus favoritas), azucenas, dalias, y otras más, pero lo mejor de todo es que a ese pequeño paraíso lo rodeaba los grandes y gruesos arboles dándole un buen escondite, era como un claro en medio del sombrío bosque, se deslizo por la roca y camino en dirección al jardín para llenar sus pulmones de los deliciosos aromas, cuando ya estuvo ahí sonrió al recordar con alegría a ÉL.

FLASH BACK

Cierra los ojos – pedía suplicante, un joven de cabellera negra – Rukia por favor –

No quiero, estoy molesta contigo – rezongaba caprichosa la peli negra y en un acto total mente infantil se enfurruño y saco la lengua a su acompañante, para luego sentarse y abrasarse las rodillas con las manos

Lo siento mi amor – le susurro desde la espalada, mientras se ponía a su altura – ten – le entrego por encima de su hombro un ramo de jazmines – al fin encontré la fragancia que despide tu cuerpo – le dijo abrazándola y pegándola a su cuerpo – perdóname –

Olfateo un poco el olor de las flores y le pareció la fragancia más fina, suave, embriagadora y dulce que alguna vez tubo la dicha de oler

Promete – comenzó empezando a poner acuerdos – que no volverás a hacer lo que me hiciste, me sentí tan mal cuando no llegaste – confeso mientras se acurrucaba mejor en su pecho

Lo siento, tenía que llegar, pero no me lo permitieron – beso con infinita ternura en la cabeza de su novia y futura esposa

¿rechazaste ese matrimonio? – pregunto tímida

Si, no les hiso mucha gracia – confeso - ¿y tú?

Mi…. – dudo un momento en que decir y eligió seguir con su mentira – mi padre se molesto mucho e intento encerrarme, fue un alivio que mi amigo me ayude a escapar – le sonrió con ternura cuando lo miro de frente y él le dio un suave beso, como el toque de las alas de una mariposa - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -

Pues mande una carta justificándome y pidiendo permiso y cuando ya salía con mis cosas llegaron el personal de mi padre me retuvieron y al final escape –

Debiste de ir a hablar de frente con el – recrimino la chica

Esta lejos y si voy nunca regresaría y no quiero dejarte sola nunca, no sabes lo ansioso que me pongo cuando no estás a mi vista y mi alcance – y antes de que pueda responder él, la beso con pasión, logrando que en un parpadeo ella corresponda le beso de la misma manera y así cada día que se veían le entregaba un jazmín

FIN FLASH BACK

Como en ese tiempo volvió a olfatear las flores de tan exquisito aroma y sonrió con ternura, ese olor siempre seria un recuerdo tangible de que había amado y la habían amado con la misma intensidad

Es una flor hermosa majestad – se sobre salto al escuchar la vos de su detrás y se giro de golpe para enfrentar a quien le hablaba

Era apenas un niño, un adolecente de quince o dieciséis años, quien le miraba atento y en sus labios se extendió una sonrisa sincera que desconcertó a la peli negra

Quien eres tu – inquirió suspicaz, pues en ese país no confiaba en nadie ya que todos amaban con devoción a Ichigo y serian crueles con ella si bajaba la guardia

Al ver la frialdad de su voz el joven se asusto, pero decidió seguir hablándole, la soledad que mostraba ella le causaba una gran tristeza

Mi nombre es Hanataro, mi señora – le dijo haciéndole una reverencia – soy quien planto esas flores aquí – le dijo mientras señalaba al jardín con su mano derecha

Lo siento, no quiero romperlas, solo quería olerlas – le hablo un poco más calmada ese niño le causaba confianza

No se preocupe si gusta puede cortarla – le respondió sonriéndole – ya son de usted –

Vio como los ojos de su apreciada princesa se abrieron de la sorpresa y en ellos se aposento la duda, no entendía, ella nunca había visto eso y definitivamente nunca las planto

Las plante yo – aclaro – pero lo hice porque usted siempre estaba aquí y quería que este lugar sea más bonito para usted – en su voz se noto claramente el dejo de orgullo que tenia por haber hecho eso

Nunca los vi – respondió sincera, le era raro tener comunicación con otra persona que nos era su empleada, su voz sonaba más suave y amable

Pero… hoy si lo hizo – volvió a regalarle otra sonrisa cariñosa, haciendo que con eso la joven se relaje un poco – además aquí también solía frecuentar el príncipe heredero – le conto

¿Ichigo viene aquí? – pregunto

No, el príncipe Ichigo no viene nunca por estos lados de la universidad, yo le decía que el príncipe fallecido venia con mucha frecuencia por aquí, solía sentarse en esa roca y contemplar el cielo, una vez planto un jazmín – le dijo, mientras le mostro la planta que él había plantado esa vez, ya que aun florecía - y me dijo ´´ este olor es muy hermoso, me recuerda a alguien, pero… ni yo sé quien es``, cada día regaba a su flor, un tiempo después cuando él se fue de viaje las vino a cortar y me dijo que se las daría a su prometida – conto la historia, a Rukia le parecía raro que nadie diga el nombre el hermano muerto de Ichigo, siempre se referían a él con mucho cariño pero le decían el príncipe fallecido, lo único que se entero es que era muy bueno y querido por todo su reino – pero no paso mucho y el murió en ese accidente, desde ahí este lugar estaba abandonado, y usted vino aquí, la flor que murió antes renació sin ser notada, un día decidí que pondría mas flores para usted, para que sonría cuando por fin las vea, fue ahí que me di cuenta de que aun crecía y me dedique a cuidarla con el mismo cariño que el príncipe la cuidaba – le explico

Gracias – dijo con sinceridad – es un jardín muy hermoso, lamento hasta ahora no verlas – sonrió tímida, con precaución pues no podía fiarse de nadie

No importa, le prometo que pondré mas flores para usted – con eso se alejo un poco y corto el tallo del Jazmín dándoselo – si me permite…. – hablo serio, pero aun se podía notar el toque de nerviosismo que tenia – cada día puede llevarse una flor de aquí, así le alegrara el día –

Cogió con manos temblorosas la flor y en un destello de locura, diviso a su amor sonriéndole al pie de esa flor, cerró los ojos y los abrió con golpe para comprobar que ÉL había estado ahí, pero ya se había ido, sonrió con cariño

Gracias Hanataro – acaricio su mejilla derecha con la piel de la flor, el tacto era infinitamente delicado y sumiso

No hay de que señora –

Llámame Rukia – le aseguro – no hay problema, si quieres dirigirte a mí, no lo hagas con ese formalismo, solo llámame Rukia –

Si así lo desea – y vio como ella asentía con la cabeza, ese niño le daba confianza, no entendía porque pero no importaba, confiaba en el – debe de irse Rukia sama – le dijo – es hora de que el príncipe salga de su última clase y ya deben de partir – miro como sus ojos volvían a ponerse opacos y su semblante mostro tristeza – aun hay un mañana … un mañana para comenzar - le recordó

Pero a ella eso la dañaba, cada noche iba a la cama con la esperanza de que el mañana no llegue, que el aquí y el ahora termine quitándole de la nada el dolor que tenia.

Supongo – respondió y se encamino en dirección a la puerta de salida, donde seguro estarían los guarda espaldas, esperándola al lado del coche, para llevarla a su jaula

Por su parte Ichigo hiso sus mismas actividades, estudiar, platicar con sus amigos, estar con alguna chica logrando como siempre olvidar por completo de la existencia de su esposa, a quien no había vuelto a verla después de la segunda hora ya que ahí se separaban para ir a sus otras asignaturas, sabía que ella tenía unas horas menos que el, pero no importaba igual debía de esperarlo. Cuando saliendo con sus amigos y Senna colgada a su cuello besándolo de frente, se sorprendió ver a su esposa saliendo de algún lugar detrás de los arboles, le llamo la atención ver que en su mano llevaba una flor, mientras casi incansable olía su fragancia. Frunció el seño al ver eso, ¿Quién había tenido el atrevimiento de darle flores a ella?, ¿acaso había sido Renji quien le dio? En la hora que tenían juntos la materia se la había pasado observándola a hurtadillas, en sus facciones no había rastro alguno de vida, era como si fuese un cadáver viviente, un alma atrapada en una vasija sin existencia.

Se paró en seco cuando vio el espectáculo que daba su esposo, dejando que esa chica lo bese despreocupada en el cuello, mientras él la sostenía de la cintura haciendo que sus caderas choquen. No sabía cómo reaccionar, el dolor de la indiferencia y la soledad ataco con fuerza a su corazón, abriendo grietas imposibles de sanar, ¿Cómo podía un corazón humano seguir latiendo, cuando se hallaba sumido en semejante tortura y angustia?, ¿acaso su corazón era tonto que no podía evitar agitarse con solo verlo?, desvió la mirada y se encamino al coche, no podía mostrarse débil ante él y sus mujeres, debía de conservar el pequeño hilillo de dignidad que le quedaba y salir indiferente delante de él, ya en la oscuridad y soledad de su cuarto lloraría a su gusto, hasta quedar casi satisfecha.

Por un momento creí que me arias una escena – le comento una vez que el ingreso a su lado y el coche se puso en marcha

No tengo por qué – respondió indiferente – eres libre de hacer lo que desees –

Eso sí, pero creí que tenias mas dignidad y reclamarías el hecho de que este con otra en tu frente –

Si reclamo mi dignidad terminaría, además no veo por qué, no eres nada mío –

Soy tu esposo – le sorprendió la socarrona carcajada que salió de los labios de la morena

En papeles, nada más, y eso se puede arreglar – le hablo aun sonriendo

Ichigo estaba que mordía polvo ¿acaso había contado un chiste para que ella riera de ese modo?, le había hablado eso para poder ver un poco mas de ella, pero al parecer eso era imposible, la caja de seguridad que la reguardaba tenía una contraseña que él no sabía y no se aprendería nunca y decidió dejar por la paz el intento de saber un poco mas de ella.

Ya te dije, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras –

Yo si soy libre, pero tú no – espeto mordaz, dispuesto a herir de nuevo – tu eres una mariposa con las alas rotas que no puede volar, ni lo hará nunca, no mientras tu dueño sea yo – sentencio y desesperado quito de las manos la flor que ella llevaba, la estrujo en sus manos y las aventó por la ventana

¿pero por qué has hecho eso? – pregunto furiosa – eres un bruto –

Hago lo que me dé la gana –

Yo no te recrimino nada, déjame en paz – su voz empezaba a perder la calma e indiferencia, mostrado por fin un poco de rabia, y no le importo eso al oji miel, no importaba si era ira, odio, rencor, o cualquier otro sentimiento negativo, no importaba, se conformaba de conseguir un sentimiento en ella hacia el

No puedes recriminarme nada – le recordó – después de todo no somos nada, además no tienes como reclamar, ya que no puedes ni siquiera de lejos compararte con mis mujeres, ellas tienen todo lo que yo busco, son sumisas y un cuerpo hermoso; mientras que tu eres, pequeña, plana sin gracia – le decía mientras que sus ojos la miraban burlón

Ante esas palabras callo, pues eso era cierto, no tenía un cuerpo atrayente como las mujeres que Ichigo frecuentaba y no había punto de comparación, ¿qué hacer cuando no sabes ni qué hacer?. Al fin llegaron al palacio, se dirigieron a dar los saludos a los mayores, donde como siempre se mostraban cariñosos, una vez salieron del palacio principal, cada uno se dedico a sus cosas por su lado. Cuando el crepúsculo empezaba a hacerse presente, salió a tomar un poco de aire, encerrada en su cuarto no le hacía bien, pero se sorprendió de escuchar dos voces que identificaba muy bien, provenientes de la minúscula sala

Como te digo Renji, estamos muy bien, ella es muy feliz… - le decía Ichigo muy tranquilo y seguro de sus palabras

No me importa, lo que yo quiero es verla y hablar con ella – decía tercamente el peli rojo – la vi muy delgada, seguro que no está alimentándose bien – sentencio

Imaginaciones tuyas, pero como ya te lo dije no puede recibirte, está descansando luego de tener ´mucha actividad`, tu sabes a lo que me refiero – le dijo en voz juguetona y cuasi confidencial

No me digas eso a mí, respeta a tus mayores Ichigo – le regaño

Uyy si el santurrón – comento sarcástico

No soy santurrón, pero respeta a mi hermana – le dijo firme

No es tu hermana –

Como si lo fuera, ya que el capitán Kuchiki me la encargo como tal –

No me digas que te mando Byakuya a ver cómo está la nenita – se burló de ese acto

Pues no, la verdad es que yo pedí unos días de descanso y me vine corriendo a verla –

Perdón que interrumpa – hablo la oji violeta, molesta por las insinuaciones de Ichigo – Renji, no sabía que habías venido a verme – le hablo a su amigo ignorando a su esposo

Bueno me dijeron que debías de descansar, ya que Ichigo te deja algo cansada – le hablo sonriéndole

Es cierto, Ichigo me cansa – admitió – es siempre un cansancio para cualquiera – agrego mordaz, y vio la mirada amenazante que le lanzaba su marido, advirtiéndola con eso que no se vaya de boca y diga coas que no debe ya que se deben de mantener como la ´´pareja perfecta`` delante de todo el mundo, a solas ya era otro cantar

Princesa – le dijo, mientras la jalo de una de sus manos y la sentó en su pierna, Rukia hiso un mohín ante esa forma de llamarla, mientras Ichigo se tenso rápido cuando vio como ella gustosa se sentaba en las piernas del peli rojo

Buen yo los dejo solos, para que puedan hablar a gusto – se puso de pie y se encamino a su habitación frustrado por el remolino que empezaba a crearse en su interior y no comprender nada

Hablaron de todo un poco, se contaron de sus vidas luego de haberse visto la ultima vez, Rukia se sintió tranquila cuando Renji le conto que su hermano se entero de que él había sido el que la ayudase a escapar del palacio y que no había sido castigado de ningún modo, que mas al contrario su nii sama le había dicho la última vez que hizo bien, aun que no entendía el motivo, rieron a carcajadas cuando le confesó lo penoso que había sido para él pedirle una cita a Tatsuki (una chica alta de piel clara y cabellos negros que trabajaba como su secretaria y que lo traía perdidamente enamorado) y que cuando `por fin se lo dijo, ella hecho a reír, diciendo que creía que nunca se lo pediría y así comenzaron una relación y ahora estaban realizando los preparativos de su boda y que el rey Kuchiki era el padrino. Cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron el inicio del nuevo día recién se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que había pasado el tiempo, y así se despidieron prometiendo su amigo que vendría mas tarde a verla de nuevo y seguirían con la conversación pues debían de descansar.

Se había mantenido despierto escuchando lo que hablaban y se sorprendió de lo bien que se veía Rukia con los ojos luminosos, pero lo que más le sorprendió es escuchar su risa, era como el sonido de las teclas de un piano suave y placentero, atento a su plática descubrió que la chica era muy alegre y divertida con los demás o con quienes conocía, se entero casi nada de su vida pero igual era algo, a no tener nada como antes. Siempre había sido alegre y muy solidaria, ahora recordaba de las veces que lo ayudo y apoyo, en sus clases, con el trono cuando sus padres salían de viaje y demás detalles que había tenido con él con anterioridad, de a poco el remordimiento empezaba a nacer en el interior del príncipe.

Se mostro muy animada desde que llego su amigo al palacio, no había día en el que él no la visite, se la pasaban las tardes haciendo un sinfín de actividades, recordando anécdotas de su infancia, en las fiestas a las que habían asistido, Ichigo como siempre la dejaba en un rincón y sacaba a bailar a otras mujeres y luego desaparecía con una de ellas; pero en ese tiempo de su estancia Renji solo bailaba con Rukia, la llevaba de regreso al palacio y ya en barias portadas se mostro la alegría que mostraba la joven princesa en compañía de su amigo. Los titulares salían con rótulos grande ´´el amor fraternal de la joven kuchiki…``, ´´amigos desde la infancia…..``, al verlos juntos la prensa se intereso en su relación y Renji se dedico a contar su vida con ella, había dejado en claro el amor de hermano que sentían el uno por el otro y la amistad grande que los unía.

¿Alguna vez notaron que cuando estás en buena compañía, feliz o simplemente cuando estás bien el tiempo pasa rápido y sin siquiera darte cuenta?

Pues Rukia se dio cuenta de eso, noto lo rápido que paso el tiempo cuando se encontraba en compañía de su amigo y ya sin siquiera darse cuenta de eso se vio en el inevitable momento de la partida de él. Hoy era el último día de su estadía en Karakura pues mañana partiría al país del seretei muy temprano y se realizo un fiesta en su honor, en donde bailo todo el tiempo con ella, en el único momento que se alejo de ella fue para ir a tener su última conversación con el príncipe cabeza de naranja.

Renji se había dado ya cuenta la verdadera relación entre ambos jóvenes, ya era un hecho constatado por el mismo que Ichigo engañaba a su amiga y el trato que le daba lo devastaba, pues ella era una gran persona y una mujer estupenda, aun recordaba el amor que había sentido por ella, pero se dio cuenta que no era un amor verdadero; mientras Rukia le profesaba un amor incondicional, un amor que parecía que nunca llegaría a tocarlo, aun que él sentía que el peli naranja sentía amor por la oji violeta pero no se daba cuenta o no quería reconocerlo y se negaba rotundamente a sentir. Lo ubico en el fondo del salón, rodeado de unas mujeres muy ofrecidas.

¿Ichigo podemos hablar un momento? – le pregunto el peli rojo

Claro Renji – respondió y se alejo de las mujeres quienes le sonrieron seductoramente a ambos

Pero que amiguitas – le comento una vez lejos de todos

Si, una de ellas también te quieren a ti –

Yo paso, sabes que me casare con Tatsuki y yo le seré fiel –

Que aburrido, en todo este tiempo nunca hiciste nada malo –

Porque la amo y no soy capaz de traicionarla –

Como sea – respondió el oji miel

Mañana partiré temprano y no creo que tengamos tiempo para despedirnos – le hablo

Cierto, lamento haberte hecho pasar tanto tiempo con ella – dijo despectivamente cuando hablo de Rukia

No hay problema a mí me gusta estar con ella –

No sé como la aguantas – comento

Ella es muy divertida y muy agradable – aseguro – solo debes de conocerla mejor –

Tu ya viste ella y yo no nos entendemos –

Eso porque tú no quieres, si te dieras cuenta de todo – murmuro bajo – bueno, después de todo, será culpa tuya si la pierdes – soltó esas palabras como si fuera casual

Ella nunca se irá – aseguro el príncipe a la defensiva –

Si sigues así, ella si se irá – también aseguro - ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo hermosa que es? –pregunto

Renji conocía a ambos, Rukia era orgullosa y nunca le diría que lo amaba pues con eso sería perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, mientras que Ichigo era orgulloso, pero para mostrar su poder, era machista y seguro como estaba de que ella se quedaría a su lado por siempre por estar casados, si seguían así las cosas nunca serian felices y terminarían por lastimarse y ese matrimonio terminaría en una catástrofe.

Ichigo ¿nunca te ha dado cuenta lo que se siente besar los labios de Rukia, tocar su piel y hacerla tuya? – le pregunto, a sabiendas que esas palabras despertarían su interés por la su pequeña amiga – a no ser que quieras que otro la toque y la bese, como nunca tu lo harás –

En cuanto escucho esas palabras su interés por la peli negra creció aun mas, algo parecido a una serpiente gigantesca se removió dentro de él, intentando salir desesperadamente, agitándose furioso ante la perspectiva de perderla asegurado.

Eso… nunca… pasara – hablo, intentando recordarse a sí mismo no olvidar respirar

Pasara, una mujer como ella nunca pasa desapercibida, su hermosura no es fácil de ignorar – el orgullo de ese príncipe seria su perdición

Dime de que querías hablar Renji – pregunto agrio intentando cambiar la conversación

Solo me quería despedir, te agradezco tu hospitalidad y sobre todo el hecho de permitirme estar en la compañía de Rukia –

No hay de que – y sin decir más se alejo de él, tratando de olvidar sus palabras, y para conseguirlo se fue con una de esas mujeres con las que había estado

Rukia vio como su ´´marido`` besaba casi desesperado a una mujer alta esbelta, de cabello verdes cortos, luego los vio salir en dirección sur, los siguió con sigilo y vio como su esposo llevaba a la cama a esa mujer y su mundo se cayó en pedazos, salió corriendo directo a su habitación, en el lloro desesperadamente, ¿Cómo podía morir por amor?.

Ichigo era sin duda alguna como el sol, que brillaba con gran intensidad, el sol que se había antepuesto en el trayecto de la luna. El sol que había opacado con su brillo dorado la luz plateada y pacífica de la luna. El sol que había convertido a la luna blanca y brillante, en una luna oscura.

**/==========/**

**´´ Para quienes nacieron muertos y viven como cadáveres helados la soledad es el aliado de la tristeza y el compañero de la exaltación del espíritu ``**

/=================/

Kyaaaaa, hasta aquí nomas llega este capi, ¿Qué les pareció? MUYYYY largo no? Espero que no me boten con tomates ni nada y no me odien desde la perspectiva que puse a Ichigo, hasta a mi me puso mal ponerlo así jeje, pero bueno si no ya no habría historia y no me odien vale?

Espero sus comentarios y dependiendo a la cantidad de reviews publicare rápido.

O`.Ó mentira jaja, igual lo pondré lo más pronto que pueda

CARNAVAL DE ORURO. "Obra Maestra del Patrimonio Oral e Intangible de la Humanidad" _(__UNESCO__)_ celebración religiosa y un proceso cultural de interculturalidad e intangibilidad que rebasa los 2000 años de antigüedad

DANZA de los TOBAS. La Danza de Tobas es una representación figurativa de las tribus del Chaco boliviano

CAPORALES. es una danza folklórica de Bolivia, creada y presentada al público por primera vez en 1969 por los hermanos Estrada Pacheco, quienes se inspiraron en el personaje del Caporal de la saya. La danza presenta fuertes raíces africanas en su estilo y es propia de la zona de Los Yungas, La Paz.

Para mejor información buscar en google sobre los tres puntos.

Próximo Capitulo. **DESPIÉRTAME**

Sayonara

DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU por leer.

Atte.

gaiaspink


	4. Despiertame

Hola a todas, aquí yo con la continuación de mi historia, como siempre espero que sea de su agrado y me apoyen dejándome sus comentarios.

Debo agradecer muy cordialmente a:

**Akiba Shock**

Gracias por dejarme tu mensaje y espero que te agrade este cap, mmm… la verdad no se si te agrade lo que puse después de que Rukia vio a Ichi así, pero lo que sea dímelo en otro review vale?

Ja ne ^.^

**Yukime-sama**

GRACIAS por tu mensaje y si definitivamente Ichi debe de llorar lagrimas de sangre por Rukia muajajajaja, ya no la verdad aun me debato en como va ser de aquí en adelante, tengo tres opciones, pero en cada una hago sufrir a Ichigo jijiji. Buenito espero este capítulo te guste y me dejes otro comentario ^^

Ja ne n.n

**elenita-chan**

Jajaja, me causo gracia eso de ´´púdrete bien podrido``, pero te apoyo, claro aunque ese comportamiento es mi culpa jiji, igual si te digo que Ichi sufrirá por lo que hace, pero todo en su momento, como siempre es un gran placer para mí que me dejes tus comentarios y saber que te a gustado lo que he escrito. Espero que esto también te guste

Sayonara ^^

**metitus **

GRACIAS, por tu apoyo y por decir que soy genial ^^

Y si bueno, Ichigo debe de sufrir por lo que le hace a Rukia, y de golpearla creo que en eso me pase ¿no?, pero bueno igual quedo bien así que no hacemos cambios jeje, pero pronto le llegara la hora de sufrir por sus tonterías ^^

Ja ne ^^

**vickyallyz**

lo siento no quise hacerte llorar, gomen ne, yo igual a doro a Ichi, (por culpa de cierta personita que me lo metió por los ojos ^^ (estoy hablando de ti Nair, no te hagas)), y bueno lo del maltrato psicológico creo que se me va la mano en eso y hasta llegue a que sea maltrato físico, aun que claro no estaba todo eso planeado, pero juzgue que le daría un poco mas de sentimiento a la historia y no ser la misma historia de amor que se adoran y ahí quedan felices, me pare mas mejor que vayan construyendo de a poquito su felicidad, parte que se conocerán tal cual son no?, y si, si mis cálculos son correctos en el siguiente cap ya hay el tan esperado lemon, aun que no tengo que confiar mucho en mis cálculos jiji

Bueno déjame tu comentario de cómo te pareció este capi Okas?

Ja ne ^.^

**ACLARACIONES**

Como ya lo saben los personajes de BLEACH **NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, nada mas la historia es mía

Y ya les dejo con la conti

**Capitulo anterior **

Vio como su esposo llevaba a la cama a esa mujer y su mundo se cayó en pedazos, salió corriendo directo a su habitación en, el lloro desesperadamente, ¿Cómo podía morir por amor? Ichigo era sin duda alguna como el sol, que brillaba con gran intensidad, el sol que se había antepuesto en el trayecto de la luna. El sol que había opacado con su brillo dorado la luz plateada y pacífica de la luna. El sol que había convertido a la luna blanca y brillante, en una luna oscura.

**Capitulo 4.**

**Despiértame**

¿Acaso su existencia estada destinada a ser miserable e infeliz?, no podía creer que su esposo la traicionase de ese modo y en su misma casa ¿acaso no entendía de respeto?, el dolor que le embargo al saberse no deseada y poca cosa para llegar a alcanzar al príncipe, le dolió el alma, lloro sin consuelo, gritando por dentro, desangrándose de la agonía que le causaba el desamor de Ichigo. Cuando despertó al día siguiente se dio cuenta qué había dormido mientras lloraba, se lavo la cara y arreglo un poco, su silueta reflejaba en el espejo era de verdad un lio, si bien antes era pálida ahora tenía una tonalidad demacrada y cetrina, sus labios antaño rosados se pusieron mas pálidos, tenia rastros de sus ojeras, decidió que en esas condiciones no se veía para nada presentable y estaba casi segura que en cuanto viera a Ichigo se echaría a llorar por lo que vio, por eso se quedo en su habitación alegando sentirse enferma y todos le creyeron por lo demacrada que se veía. Se negó rotundamente a comer y en la soledad de su cuarto volvió a llorar, creía que morirá si seguía así, ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo seguir con una vida tan miserable a la cual ÉL, su gran y primer amor la había atado a un futuro desdichado?, encerrada se percato que debía de pasar de estar en esa situación, cuando ingreso una de las empleadas le informo que el príncipe le llamaba, pregunto qué hora era y se sorprendió cuando le informo que era el medio día del domingo, había estado días sin hacer nada y ella ni enterada de esa situación, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a ese estado de zombi, pero le había ayudado pues no había pensado mucho en su vida ni en lo de Ichigo, pero ya en la realidad la cosa era diferente, pues el dolor la atacaba fieramente.

Se sorprendió de ver el jardín tan decorado y bien arreglado, intentó desesperadamente estar más o menos presentable y lo consiguió con algo de maquillaje y una ropa discreta. En el jardín ya se encontraban toda la familia real e Ichigo ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, en su frente el rey a la diestra de este su esposa y a su izquierda sus hijas, a la diestra de Ichigo estaba ya sentada Inoue Orihime, a su izquierda estaba Uryu Ishida, Ichigo le indico que tome asiento al lado de Uryu, y esa posición en las reglas de protocolo la disminuía de rango, pues ella debería de estar ocupando la diestra de Ichigo. Tomo asiento sin rechistar nada una vez saludo a los reyes y sus cuñadas, se sorprendió cuando el rey le informo lo delgada que se veía y la Karin la princesa peli negra le dedico una mirada envenenada a su hermano mayor, ella sabía muy bien lo mucho que querían a Ichigo, pero en sus ojos de la peli negra se reflejaron un claro resentimiento y no lo entendió, por el contrario su hermana Yuzu estaba más callada, cosa que no era para nada normal pues ella solía hablar hasta por los codos y sus ojos mostraba una marcada tristeza que se compara con la de su madre, la reina presentaba un semblante de lo mas dolorido y de sus hermosos ojos marrones salían ocasionalmente unas lagrimas.

Rukia que te pasa hija – le pregunto sorprendida al verle tan demacrada – estas pálida –

No es nada majestad, me siento un poco cansada – contesto ocultando su mirada

De seguro que extrañas mucho a Renji – proclamo la hermana peli negra – el era muy guapo y sobre todo muy amable –

Es un idiota – hablo Ichigo, mirando feo a su hermana menor

Pues no es idiota Ichi nii, Renji san es un persona muy amable – alabo a su amigo la castaña

Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso, Renji es un muchacho muy bueno – la madre salió a la defensa del peli rojo pues le tenía mucho aprecio por toda la compañía que había supuesto para la esposa de su hijo

Es muy comprensible tu cariño por Renji, hija – hablo el rey mientras le dedicaba una mirada cariñosa a la oji violeta - ¿acaso no sabias Ichigo que si tú no te casabas con Rukia, Renji sería su esposo?, claro el estaba más que dispuesto, pero tu matrimonio se arreglo, que bueno que haya encontrado a una mujer tan buena a la quien ame –

No dijo nada al respecto, en ese momento empezó a odiar a Renji por haber sido el posible candidato a ser el esposo de Rukia y saber sobre todo lo feliz que él hubiese estado y sobre todo lo que más le molestaba era saber que ELLA hubiese sido feliz y no la habría conocido nunca.

Ichigo, al ser ya una hombre casado y ser el futuro monarca – empezó a hablar el rey una vez el almuerzo hubo terminado – estas en la posición adecuada para hacer este año los tributos a tu hermano junto a TU esposa – aclaro su padre mirando a Rukia y dándole una mirada de resentimiento a Orihime

Entiendo padre, a si lo haré –

Es bueno que tu ya le des tributo a tu querido hermano – hablo la madre sollozando por el recuerdo

Madre tranquila – de un solo movimiento se encontró al lado de su madre abrazándole con cariño – no llores – suplico el peli naranja pues el dolor de su madre le dañaba

Masaki cálmate – pidió su esposo dolido por el sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba a pesar del tiempo transcurrido

Lo sé, pero… no puedo evitarlo me duele su partida –

Rukia se sentía de lo más extraña ante ese acto y mas dolía aun cuando Orihime se acerco a la reina a confortarla, todos apoyaban a los reyes y les daban palabras de consuelo, solo ella estaba como empotrada en su silla sin moverse y ni respirar. Recordó rápidamente la vez que le había pedido a Ichigo que le cuente lo sucedido a su hermano y la furiosa reacción que este había tenido, diciéndole a gritos que ella no era nadie y no tenia por que meterse. Ante ese recuerdo y al saberse que era una sobra en toda esa escena se puso de pie rápidamente intentando huir a un lugar seguro (su cuarto) para librarse de esa sensación de estorbo que se le había apoderado en ella. Se puso de pie rápido con las intenciones de escapar, y en ese momento todo le dio vueltas, su vista se nublo y sintió que caía a una oscuridad y no podía agarrarse de nada.

Sintieron el golpe seco de algo caer al suelo, y cuando todos los presentes se giraron al lugar de donde procedía el sonido se sorprendieron de ver a Rukia desmayada y tirada en el piso. Uryu reacciono rápido y se acerco a la morena, el rey fue el segundo en reaccionar y cogió entre sus brazos a su nuera llevándola a su habitación, pues el bien sabían de la situación en la que ellos Vivian aunque fingía desentenderse, todos se dirigieron con ellos y llamaron al doctor y luego de un examen el indico que solo era debilidad, dando así tranquilidad a sus preocupados suegros y cuñadas.

Ichigo por su parte ni se inmuto de lo sucedido, al verla salir de la cas si se sorprendió de verla con esa imagen, tan debilitada, su piel cremosa y suave ahora solo era casi translucida sus labios secos y marchitos. Y cuando paso su desmayo solo la miro y no movió un dedo, no entendía su reacción, después de la fiesta de Renji y haberse ido a ´´relajar`` con esa mujer y haber bebido más de la cuenta se dirigió a la habitación de su ´´esposa``, como ya era costumbre, ese momento se había dado cuenta que ya era una costumbre verla dormir y así irse a su cama a descansar pues no verla en su cama durmiendo, o simplemente de no verla en la noche le ponía ansioso. Vio como ella lloraba desconsolada en sueños y suplicaba que se la lleven, en ese momento la ira desmedía surgió, no podía en su mente aceptar la sola idea de que ella se vaya, no había la posibilidad de que ella ya no esté a su lado, a pesar de todo estaba ya acostumbrado a su existencia, pero lo que más le molesto no solo era que pedía que se la lleve, mas al contrario suplicaba que ese hombre que amo le pedía que le lleve a su lado y eso no se lo permitiría nunca, no después de que se casen y ser alejado de su amor. Al día siguiente no salió para nada y el no le dio mucha importancia, pero hoy las cosas eran muy diferentes, era como si se hubiese consumido en ese día y medio que no la vio y ahora venia hacer el teatrito del desmayo, aprovecho esos momentos de descuido de todos para ponerse ´´al corriente `` en sus actos, paso todo el resto del domingo con Orihime en la habitación de su hotel. Cuando llego su padre le llamo la atención por no cuidar de su esposa, luego lo mando a su lado y tubo que oír las suplicas que esta hacia para ser llevada; una cosa era escucharla de ebrio y al día siguiente no recordar de los sentimientos causado de esas palabras, pues el alcohol los suprimía, pero era tan diferente al estar sobrio y escucharla y para colmo ser consciente de las sensaciones que producía sus palabras y dispuesto a no ceder amarro cualquier sentimiento y lo enterró en un pozo sin fondo dentro de su mente.

Al día siguiente ella despertó, su apariencia era igual de pálida como la de ayer, pero el príncipe no le tomo importancia, desayunando tranquilo como si ella no existiese.

Ichigo – le llamo luego de un rato de silencio

Que quieres – contesto este grosero como siempre con ella

Quiero saber…. Quiero saber qué es lo que se debe de hacer para horrar la memoria de tu hermano – dijo sin más, pues no quería titubear mas delante de él

No te preocupes, Zangetsu se encargara de todo – respondió y sin más salió dejándola sola

De acuerdo – murmuro y salió a su cuarto donde tomo sus útiles y así salió tras el para ir a la escuela

La semana paso sin muchos cambios, Ichigo seguía pasando de largo de ella, no solo en la universidad, sino también en su casa, pues abandonaba rápido el lugar cuando ella aparecía, acción que hacía sentirse aun mas a la princesa, si le hubiesen dicho que su vida seria de ese modo, estaba segura que había preferido morir junto a ÉL, aun que claro siempre quería irse junto a él, ahora más que nunca.

Ese día, ese día era en si más duro, más bien era el principio de los tres días más duros de su existencia, el preámbulo de su agonía, a pesar de haber pasado ya tres años, bueno ahora era cuatro, pues al día siguiente se ´´celebraría`` el cuarto aniversario de la muerte de ÉL. Su corazón se hundió en la desesperación aun mas, la noche como nunca, era ahora más espantosa, pues había que en cuanto el sueño la venza y sus ojos se cierren, su mente la llevaría revivir ese recuerdo tan doloroso, tendría que volver a vivir esos momentos tan desesperante, y pues su mente sí que sabia como recordarlo, pues la trasladaba a su pasado y hacia vivir esa experiencia con extrema exactitud, sentía la misma desesperación, el miedo, la angustia, la desolación y luego nada, y eso era lo más terrorífico, cuando ya no tenía nada y estaba en una oscuridad sin salida, ese tipo de negro imposible de divisar nada mas allá de tu nariz, una oscuridad tan densa imposible de traspasar. Aterrada ante la sola idea de sentir esas sensaciones de nuevo, y a sabiendas que ahora sería peor que antes, por todo lo que viva en su presente, por primera vez se dirigió hacia la habitación de su disque esposo a pedirle algo en conciso.

Estaba en su cuarto intentando olvidar todo, mañana sería el cuarto año de la muerte de su hermano y el aun no había hallado a la mujer que su hermano había amado, para cumplir con el ultimo pedido de él y su ultima promesa. En su mente aun se podía escuchar la voz desesperada de su hermano cuando le llamo.

**FLASH BACK**

Su celular sonaba insistentemente ya hace unos minutos, en un principio el decidió ignorarlo, pero al ver la insistencia supo que su hermano debía de decirle algo urgente.

Kaien, que quieres – espeto grosero como siempre con su hermano

Ichigo, escúchame – la voz de su hermano era desesperado y angustiado – promete que nunca dirás nada de esto a nadie – fue lo primero que solicito

Habla Kaien, que quieres –

Te suplico – dijo en voz quebrantada y desesperada – llevare a nuestra cabaña a ella y tú debes de cuidarla – le sorprendió la voz y el tono de su hermano

Que sucede Kaien, explícate bien – exigió

No hay tiempo, Ichigo promete – ahora la voz de su hermano se transformo en una seria y muy formal, esa voz que usaba para hacer algo formal y serio – promete que pase lo que pase la cuidaras, sé que no te agrada y no la quieres, pero no la conoces ella es esplendida, promete que no importa nada, la encontraras y la cuidaras –

Kaien no me jodas, explícate – grito

Ichigo por favor – suplico de nuevo – cuídala, recuerda que la fuerza más fuerte de todas, es la de un corazón inocente, y ella tiene un corazón inocente, el más inocente que haya conocido jamás, me tengo que ir, adiós – y sin más colgó la llamad ay un día después de eso, encontraron a su hermano muerto en la carretera

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El golpeteo de la puerta lo saco de su ensimismamiento y medio aturdido dio la orden a quien sea para que ingrese a su cuarto, cuando lo hizo se sorprendido ver a Rukia en su frente, se preparo para gritarle algo hiriente, pero cambio de parecer en cuanto la vio, su cara era de pánico y sus ojos violetas casi estaban desorbitados.

Ichigo…. – susurro su nombre casi como si doliese nombrarlo

Que quieres Rukia, te dije que no tenias nada que hacer aquí –

Lo sé… es solo que … es solo…. – se trabo en su pedido, no sabía cómo hacerlo, o si era lo correcto al pedirle a él ese favor

Es solo que, que – gruño molesto por su presencia

Solo esta vez, Ichigo, te pido, te suplico que hagas algo por mi –

En primera instancia estaba molesto por la osadía de que ella le pidiese algo, pero también había algo que le impedía responderle como quería, no sabía si era su rostro de suplico, o sus orbes que al verlos por primera vez de cerca se dio cuenta que no era del todo violeta, pues también tenía matices de azul profundo

Que quieres –

Por favor, no dejes que duerma hoy – pidió

Y que quieres que haga para que no pase eso – pregunto sorprendido y muy molesto, pues él no tenía tiempo para quedarse a hacerle de despertador, pero al final le dio por su lado y lo deje tranquilo

Está bien Rukia, te despertare a cada media hora – aseguro y en los ojos de ella vio calma y un rastro de agradecimiento irracional, lo que sorprendió al joven príncipe

Gracias – le dijo con fervor, en un impulso se aferro a su cuello y lo abrazo fuerte, así salió a su cuarto, con la palabra de Ichigo de despertarla y no vivir su pesadilla

En cuanto entro a su habitación se sentó en su cama, puso música algo escandalosa y divago en otras cosas que no tenía nada de interesante, pero como siempre el cansancio llego y sus parpados pesados como el plomo, cayó llevándola al mundo de los sueños, o en ese caso el mundo de las pesadillas.

Dos jóvenes corrían por la playa sonriendo por la felicidad que los albergaba, el muchacho le tenía las manos entre sus manos los de chica, que era menuda, mientras el alto, apuesto y de cabellera como el ébano le sonreía con inmensa ternura, el agua del mar llegaba a tocar la planta de sus pies dándoles la sensación de escozor; como si se tratase de una película que se adelantaba, las imágenes de momentos felices y hermosos en ese mes que se conocieron paso rápido, siempre era la misma pareja, sonriéndose feliz, mostrando su amor, pero de la nada la pesadilla llego, un día después que cada uno rompiera el compromiso que los unía a otros, con planes de huir a España, donde un primo del muchacho, quien los ayudaría a cumplir su ´´y vivieron felices por siempre``. Pues ese ´´por siempre`` no llego y menos el ´´vivieron felices``, en ese catastrófico día, unos hombres vestidos de gabardinas blancas los encontraron, golpeando con salvajismo al chico y haciendo suplicar a ella que lo dejen, diciendo que aria lo que les pidiese. Con esas palabras el líder de ellos saco provechó y se los llevo a ambos, pues si ella se quedaba con alguien no seria, ese muchacho tonto y cursi, como lo catalogaba el líder de los malvados; ella, esa muchacha que se había convertido en su obsesión desde el primer momento que la vio, se convertiría en su mujer, pues ya lo había decidió ella seria suya y de nadie más.

El chico medio muerto, medio vivo, vio como ese hombre de una edad madura, besaba casi con salvajismo a su prometida e intentaba tocar su cuerpo, pero ella se lo impedía al darle de golpes con sus pies, cuando sus bocas de ambos estuvieron unidas, este le soltó un grito y le dio una bofetada a la chica y vio que el labio inferior de este sangraba, en una clara muestra que su Rukia le había mordido por su osadía, si que tenía carácter su futura esposa. Pero se desespero al ver que el la golpeaba y ella cayo desmayada sin sentido, el intento soltarse de sus ferras cuerdas y al ver que ya tenía conciencia lo golpearon y los dos fueron encerrados en un cuarto húmedo. Según los cálculos que hicieron estaban encerrados ya tres semanas, apenas y les daban algo de agua y comida muy escasa, un día lograron escapar del infierno vivido, en la huida, el había sido herido con una bala que estaba dirigida a ella, pero él se había interpuesto entre la bala y ella, siendo herido en el abdomen, aun así corrieron y lograron salir del encierro, robaron un auto y se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad por una carretera desconocida, el logro llamar a su hermano y pedir ayuda según el

Tranquila Rukia, todo saldrá bien – le decía a cada segundo mientras apretaba sus manos para darle la confianza, vio por el retrovisor y su rostro se alarmo – Rukia nos han encontrado, decide – le susurro urgido – podemos parar y correr para escondernos en el bosque o avanzar a un poco más para acercarnos al lugar donde nos encontraran – le hablo

Estas herido, no creo que puedas caminar –

Esto no es nada – dijo quitándole importancia a su herida que sangraba

Mejor avancemos en el auto un poco mas hasta estar cerca de la ayuda – no quería que se ponga peor

De acuerdo, princesa – le sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa de picardía que desde el primer día que lo conoció la cautivo – estarás bien, pase lo que pase, tu estarás bien – y diciendo esto acelero aun más el auto –

No creo que tu familia nos ayuden – hablo preocupada

Tranquila Rukia, todo irá bien, me entere de algunas cosas y cuando ellos te conozcan te aceptaran con los brazos abiertos – le dedico nuevamente una sonrisa arrebatadora y manejo aun a más velocidad

Pero…. en un momento todo dio vueltas, el auto había salido de control, en la carretera y se metió en un peñasco alto, sintió como él, la cubría con su cuerpo de las vueltas y todo era negro. De apoco sintió la existencia de su cuerpo, empezó a mover sus miembros y el recuerdo de lo sucedió salió en su mente, desesperada busco al hombre que la había cubierto con su cuerpo, pero no lo hallo, lo llamo a gritos y el no respondió, cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la oscuridad de la noche por fin diviso más adentro al hombre que amaba

Nooo… - sollozo al verlo tendido y todo ensangrentado, lo levanto un poco y deposito su cabeza en su regazo

Rukia, Amor – susurro - debo de partir – hablo la voz masculina débilmente

No, no me dejes – respondió ella suplicante, mientras lagrimas caían impíamente en su angelical rostro – no me dejes – volvió a rogar al ver que él entrecerraba los ojos

Te esperare, dios ha querido que nos separemos – decía mientras que en su rostro también caían lagrimas de despedida

No te vayas, ¿Qué haré sin ti? – pregunto desesperada la menuda chica

Vivir – contesto, estiro un poco su mano y acaricio el rostro de su amor – promete que serás feliz, que vivirás la vida que tienes, que vivir sin protestar, y cuando sea la hora, llegara alguien que te ame, como tú lo amaras a él –

No, no amare a nadie, como a ti – le corto en sus palabras

Cuando vuelvas a amar – dijo con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios – ese día yo también seré feliz, te veré desde donde esté, recuerda que siempre te quise –

Te amo – le dijo la muchacha hecha un manojo de desesperación

Cuando me haya ido, tu también vete de aquí, no mires atrás, no quiero que nadie te atrape y te haga daño – suplico mientras su voz a cada segundo se hacía más cansada – promete que te irás y también promete que buscaras tu felicidad – la miro intensamente con esos ojos color carbón que llegaba a ver su alma

Te lo prometo – le dijo pues sabía que eso sería un poco de paz antes de su partida – te prometo irme cuando tú te hayas ido y también te prometo, un día seré feliz -

Me estás dando tu palabra, señorita Kuchiki – aseguro, mientras ella asentía vigorosa con su cabeza – abrásame pues ya me voy –

Lo abrazo con fuerza y al alejarse de él un poco poso sus cálidos labios a los ya casi fríos y sin vida de él, y ante el rose el suspiro, le regalo una sonrisa de despedida y así los ojos de su amor miraban sin ver, con el resquicio de su ultima sonrisa tallado en su perfecta cara. La desolación y la desesperación de hallarse sola, el terror de no volver a verlo a ÉL se apodero de ella y en un intento de aliviar ese dolor grito, pues tenía miedo a no tener nada.

Se había salido a dar unas vueltas después de que Rukia le pidiese que la mantenga despierta, conoció a unas mujeres y se distrajo con ellas, pero a pesar de tono no pudo distraerse por completo, al llegar a su hogar se fue directo a su cuarto sin pasar por la habitación de su mujer, logro dormir un poco y a la mañana siguiente se levanto lo más temprano que nunca, a las seis treinta ya tenía sus cosas listas y el estaba preparado, le informaron que su esposa aun no se había levantado, bufo molesto al saber que siempre si se había dormido. A las ocho y media su desayudo ya había sido servido y terminado y de ella nada, hasta que hablo con la mucama

Samira ¿Dónde está Rukia? –pregunto molesto

La señora aun no ha despertado – comunico un tanto intimidad al ver la rabia fría del príncipe

Pero que se a creído – gruño – ve a hacerle despertar – ordeno

Si señ….- no se escucho el final de la frase

Un grito aterrador y desgarrador a la vez, retumbo por los pasillos y paredes del castillo del ala sur, ese grito era tan desgarrador, que logro incluso desgarrar al frio joven peli naranja, nunca en toda su existencia escucho semejante grito, que había conseguido rasgar el mismísimo aire.

Señora – la sirvienta salió disparada en dirección de la habitación de su ama, pero fue adelantada por el príncipe, quien logro entrar antes que nadie al cuarto de Rukia.

La vio en su cama, hecha un ovillito, sus manos se sujetaba la cara, en donde hacia una presión inmensa, sus ojos estaban desenfocados, miraban a un rincón de la habitación, como si allí estuviese alguien a quien nadie más podía ver y lloraba casi desesperada, y de sus labios salían palabras ininteligibles

Rukia – hablo el príncipe y ella lo miro

Tu…..- su voz murió en un murmullo

No aguanto verla en ese estado y salió de esa habitación, nunca la había visto tan frágil, como si fuese una esfinge de cristal delicado, el cual se rompería con la sola mirada y no solos eso lo hizo salir casi corriendo del lugar, sino también el miedo que mostro en sus orbes al verlo a él. Ordeno que le digan que se cambie y deje de hacerle perder el tiempo, media hora después nada sucedió, ella no salió y molesto por la falta de respeto hacia él, fue furioso a su cuarto, no golpeo ni nada, solo abrió la puerta y la miro feo, como si mirara un chicle que se pega en tus zapatos y se te es difícil quitártelo

No tengo tiempo, apúrate, en diez minutos comienza la ceremonia de mi hermano –

No puedo… - empezó a excusarse y este le corto

No te estoy preguntando si puedes o no, te estoy diciendo que te apures y no me importa como estés – casi le rujio, dando un portazo abandono el lugar

Aun con el miedo y los sentimientos encontrados se vistió lo mejor que pudo con la ayuda de su mucama mas prefería, por el cariño con la que le trataba y se fue a la sala, donde Ichigo la esperaba hermosamente vestido, aunque claro el se veía hermoso aunque usara harapos

Al fin, creí que tendría que ir a sacarte de los cabellos – le gruño, ni el mismo sabia el motivo de su molestia, pero estaba ahí y descargaba con ella, su súbita rabia

Vio que salía con paso firme y elegante y lo siguió en silencio, se encaminaron por el pasillo que los guiaba al palacio central y en medio de este ya los esperaban toda la familia real, cuando los vieron ingresaron al templo que había ahí y siempre había estado cerrado, dentro de esta decorado con cortinas de terciopelo rojo, con algunos recuerdos de la infancia, entre otras cosas, casi en el centro estaban unos hermosos y carísimos sillones grande y alargados, de un color marfil y al frete una cortina como las otras, solo que con listones dorados encerraba una puerta, donde estaba los retratos del príncipe fallecido. Abrieron las cortinas y los miembros de la familia entraron y todos hicieron una reverencia. Rukia ingreso detrás de todos con pasos temblorosos y miedosos, ellos le abrieron paso, pues estaban consientes que sería la primera vez que vería al príncipe fallecido, pues ahí habían imágenes de este y la más grande de cuerpo entero como una gigantografia de él, mandada a hacer por su hermano gemelo. Sus ojos se le abrieron de la sorpresa y su mundo se le vino abajo

Kaien… - murmuro

El suelo donde antes pisaba sus pies, se había desaparecido y caía en espiral, caía hacia un poso sin fin, un Facio teñido de negro absoluto, era como una broma macabra del destino para hacerla sufrir, seguro en su anterior vida había ofendido sobre manera a algún dios y este la castigaba cruelmente, se le nublo la vista y volvió al inicio de sus pesadillas.

/

Todos la miraron en silencio y con gran sorpresa al escuchar el murmullo audible que se le escapo de sus labios, el rey fue el más rápido y logro sostener en sus brazos a una inconsciente Rukia, alarmados por lo acontecido la sacaron y le hicieron recostar en una de los sillones esperando que despierte.

/

Todo era oscuro, no había nada de claridad, era un negro tan escalofriante que te desgarraba por dentro, intento gritar pero la voz no le salía, su cuerpo no podía moverse y estaba tan fría que empezaba a tiritar de frio, el dolor estaba venciendo, estaba ganando terreno en su existencia, en su mente los recuerdos de ÉL le llenaron de nuevo, y sumados a la angustia, pánico, parálisis corporal y la incapacidad del habla, hacían que las cosas sean más duras, quería gritar y suplicar que le saque de la angustia, pero su voz no salía, intento mover sus brazos para ver si así pasaban la sensación de que un peso muerto la aplastaba, era imposible, sus miembros eran como el plomo macizo, pero… al ver el momento de su muerte, su despedida, las sensaciones de desolación y la angustia de la soledad le invadieron y lograron hacer pasar su incapacidad del hablaba y como de costumbre en ese día, se levantaba de esos recuerdos con un fuerte grito de angustia y desesperación

Como resguardándose del dolor se tapo con sus brazos su pecho y sus ojos como en la mañana estaba desorbitados y lloraba incesante

/

Ichigo se sorprendió por la forma de despertarse y al verla recordó la postura que la había encontrado hace poco tiempo atrás, el dolor que emanaba de su ser era insoportable para el joven príncipe, quien a pesar de estar solo o triste, nunca había sentido ese tipo de dolor, intento huir de ese sentimiento, pero la fría mirada de sus padres lo detuvo

Rukia – le hablo acercándose a ella, después de todo debía de fingir interés por la que se suponía era su esposa

Sus ojos nublados por el dolor y las lagrimas solo divisaron el rostro tan familiar, y en un segundo los ojos color miel de Ichigo se transformaron en los negros de él, su cabello naranja ya era ébano y ahí de golpe en la nada estaba ya su señor, su amor.

Kaien….. volviste – susurro, con una voz gentilmente cálida – llévame contigo – suplico y en sus violáceos ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas – por favor – suplico

Rukia hija – intervino el rey, pues había visto la expresión de su hijo, que había destilado odio puro - ¿estás bien?

Lo miro confusa, su mente de a poco iba engranando la realidad y al ver mejor se dio cuenta que había puesto a Ichigo con la imagen de Kaien, ¿o acaso era cierto que él había vuelto para llevarla?, no seguro había sido una imaginación y había soñado despierta con él y ahora estaba toda ida

Rukia debes de acostarte – le dijo Masaki, quien recién se dio cuenta que se había puesto de pie al verle bien a Ichigo y se había asustado

Yo…yo… no sé que me paso lo siento – murmuro

¿cómo conoces a Kaien? – pregunto sin compasión el oji miel

Kaien – repitió el nombre – yo no… no lo conozco – intento mentir

MIENTES - rugió feroz – ERES UNA MENTIROSA – se acerco con la clara intención de golpearle

Ichigo basta – por primera vez se pudo apreciar el tono amenazador del padre – deja esto ahora y quédate en un rincón – amenazo siseante - debes de explicarnos todo Rukia – pidió el padre del heredero

Majestad, no conozco… –

Te desmayaste al verlo, murmuraste su nombre cuando yacías inconsciente, y acabas de confundir a su hermano con él – le recordó lo sucedido

Fue culpa mía – empezó diciendo y acto reflejo se puso en posición de loto – el me dijo que elija y decidí mal, no supe que hacer y el auto cayo el ya estaba herido cuando paso y murió en mis manos – su relato era confuso y apenas audible para sus oídos a pesar de estar cerca de ella

No entiendo cuenta desde el principio – pidió la madre, nadie se dio cuenta de la incesante lagrimas que le salían de sus orbes

Basta – dijo fría Karin - ¿acaso no ven como esta?, está hecha un manojo de nervios y apenas se le entiende nada por sus sollozos –

Karin tiene razón, déjenla que se calme – intervino por primera vez Ichigo

Estaba molesto por lo que pasaba, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de protegerla que se había aparecido de la nada en él, la gran necesidad de cuidarla crecía y no podía evitarlo, y si, quería escuchar su relato, pero no quería verla en ese estado. Le dieron agua y de a poco se calmo, en su cabeza intento aclarar sus pensamientos y después de unos largos minutos por fin logro volver a hablar.

Kaien y yo nos conocimos en la playa hace cuatro años y dos meses, era esas de las pocas veces en las que yo salí y me conocí con él, fue algo así como amor a primera vista, rápidamente el y yo nos llevamos bien – a pesar de haberse tomado su tiempo para calmarse, aun así sus lagrimas salían impías, en ocasiones su voz se le quebraba y callaba para recuperar el aliento

el me dijo que me amaba y como yo sentía lo mismo por el comenzamos como pareja, no sabíamos nada de nosotros, solo sabia mi nombre y algo general de mi vida, así como yo sabía su nombre, el me dijo que su padre era un empresario venido a la ruina y que él estaba comprometido en matrimonio con la hija del socio que le ayudaría para no perder todo, me dijo que era hijo único, yo también le dije que era hija única mi madre había muerto y que mi padre estaba en el extranjero, solo eso, cuando nos dimos de cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro, el me juro que cancelaria el matrimonio, yo hice lo mismo, le dije a mi hermano que cancelaba la boda arreglada con el hijo del rey kurasaki y que pedía que me perdone, esperando que esa decisión no acarre conflictos entre los países. Como es de esperarse mi hermano se negó, paso apenas dos días cuando mi nii sama me informo que el príncipe había cancelado el matrimonio por qué no tenía planes d casarse, para nuestra mala suerte mi hermano se había enterado que yo quería romper el compromiso por haberme enamorado de un ´´muerto de hambre``, no lo conocía, solo investigo lo que a mí me conto Kaien, suplique que me permita casarme con él y se negó, casi obligando a Renji a ser mi esposo, hui de palacio con la ayuda de este y me reuní con Kaien, quien ya estaba enterado de todo, me dijo que un primo de él nos ayudaría a cumplir el propósito de casarnos y una vez casados no podrían separarnos.

Mientras contaba lo sucedió lo más rápido posible sin necesidad de entrar en detalles que la hagan sufrir, era más que imperioso relatar la historia como si fuese una película rápida y sin sentimientos, pero se le hacía imposible pues sollozaba sin cansancio y en sus ojos se podía apreciar el gran amor que había sentido por él, pronunciaba su nombre con desgarradora agonía.

el me dijo que su padre no estaba de acuerdo, se habían opuesto rotundamente a nuestro amor, por ello cada uno con nuestras familias en nuestra contra decidimos huir, hasta que nos atraparon unos hombres vestidos de blanco, nos secuestraron por lo que fueron las tres semanas más feas, cuando espaciábamos, el líder de la organización me disparo y el….. – sus ojos ya no veían nada por la abundante lagrima – el… él se interpuso y la bala le lego en el abdomen, aun así, con el sangrando huimos, me pido que decida – susurro, otra vez hablaba quedo y entre sollozos, solo que ahora todos ya escuchaban bien – si escondernos en el bosque o seguir la huida hasta alcanzar a su hermano, que según él, el nos ayudaría, yo le dije que continuáramos…

Y se quedo en silencio, solo lloro al sentir la terrible culpa de ser la causante de la muerte del mejor hombre que jamás conoció y conocería, la culpa la había obligado a vivir por cuatro años, y ahora ya no podía, no aguantaba el karma que tenía que pagar, pues era mucho muy duro

Rukia hija termina de contar – pido el padre, quien al igual que la madre y sus dos hijas lloraban con ella, miro a Ichigo y este estaba con una expresión más bien de aburrimiento, como si eso no le interesase y preferirá estar mirando un programa infantil en la tele

Respiro hondo, solo faltaba un poco para terminar y luego se echaría a llorar hasta morir de dolor

Acelero la velocidad y el coche se salió de control, me levante quien sabe después de que tiempo y lo halle mas lejos de mi todo ensangrentado, yo corrí a su lado y este me dijo que se iba, le suplique – el dolor que le embargaba al contar esa parte de la historia era tan notorio para todos los presentes que se sintieron mal, no estaban acostumbrados a existir con una carga tan grande a cuestas – le suplique que no se vaya que se quede, pero se fue, me oídio que deje de inmediato el lugar, quede ahí con su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos – sus ojos se quedaron en blanco al tener conciencia de lo que había hecho una vez que el había muerto y sin ser consiente empezó a hablar relatando

**FLASH BACK**

No duermas – suplico la menuda chica – no te vayas, no me dejes. Escúchame despierta – grito mientras desesperada golpeo el pecho del joven para que deje de bromear con ella

Al no hacerle caso, con delicadeza tendió su cuerpo en el suelo y se recostó a su lado, aferrándose a su cuerpo frio como el hielo, pero cálido para ella, lo beso de nuevo en los labios muertos y sin vida y así quedo, suplicando que sea un sueño. La fría brisa, el sonido de gente hablando y de sus pasos y la luz de linternas la trajo a la agónica realidad

No duermas, escúchame despierta, debemos irnos – pidió lo abrazo, rígido y yerto yacía ya, en vano lo besaba y no hallaba respuesta, lo llamo a gritos y no la escucho, y nunca más le dedico una mirada de amor y una sonrisa cálida

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver como ella dejaba de respirar por un largo tiempo y luego intentaba coger el aire a grandes tragos, consiguiendo hiperventilar, sus ojos desenfocados al estar viendo lo que en su memoria se había sellado en un rincón inexplorado, su piel se puso casi transparente y el rugido de desesperación, fueron el detonante para que todos se aferren a ella en un abrazo de apoyo, todos menos Ichigo

Pues este estaba aun perdido en su propio dolor, había después de todo encontrado a la mujer de su hermano y ahora estaba casado con ella haciendo de su vida un suplicio, intentando casi con desespero no caer en su mirar, luchando con la gran incógnita que le causaba ella, y desde la ausencia de Renji recordando a cada segundo lo que había dicho del sabor de sus boca y negándose a hacerlo, había encontrado a la mujer que había jurado a otro cuidar y era la mujer que se había jurado no amar, por nada y hacerle ve lo infeliz que era él con ese matrimonio. Dos fuerzas tirando en diferentes direcciones. Y ahora era también la mujer que odiaba por haber sido de su hermano.

Su interés no solo había crecido por su renuencia a él, más bien había sido producto de la admiración, pues ninguna mujer cedía a los encantos que su hermano emanaba y supuestamente ella lo había rechazado y no quería casarse con él, entonces ¿por que relataba la historia de amor más trágica que jamás escucho y que no quería conocer nunca? Había creído después de todo, por primera vez demostró a su padre y su hermano que tenía algo que solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más, algo que no solo no quería a su hermano sino que lo quería a él, que ella lo amaba solo a él y a nadie más y menos su hermano, había creído por primera vez que ella era lo único que no había compartido con su hermano, que solo era enteramente suya, cuan equivocado había estado, después de todo ella era también la sobra que su hermano le daba, una migaja de la grandeza que este había mostrado, era la prostituta que había estado en el coche el día de su accidente, una mujerzuela que cobraba sus favores a los hombres, y como tal debía de tratarla, y el pequeño atisbo de lástima que había empezado a sentir el joven príncipe se borro de un plumazo, dejando solo amargura en su interior.

Porque nunca contaste esto – pregunto distante Ichigo

No lo sabía – respondió sincera

Mentirosa – replico

No te miento – aseguro – como dije no sabía mucho de él, solo que me amaba como yo a él, cuando huíamos me dijo que su familia me aceptaría en cuanto sepa quién soy nada más y paso el accidente –

Ya estás en este país por casi dos años y en el palacio por un año ¿Cómo nunca escuchaste de él? –

Nunca supe el nombre de ut hermano, cuando te pregunte no me lo contaste, y la gente habla de él como ´´el príncipe fallecido`` nunca lo mencionaron y no sabía nada, hasta ahora que le vi –

Bueno entonces puedes hacerle las oraciones, ya que es el hombre que amas aun de muerto – le espeto sizañoso

No… -respondió asustada – no podría –

No respondió nada y el empezó a hacer el ritual de oraciones para la memoria de su hermano con quien ahora le gustaría hablar, el rey no comento nada al igual que los demás, se daban cuenta de la angustia que eso suponía no solo para Rukia sino también para Ichigo que se enteraba de esta forma que estaba casado con la mujer que su hermano había amado, cuando se hubo terminado todo y se disponían a salir, Rukia decidió pedir algo al rey

Majestad – dijo cuando cerraban con llaves la puerta del santuario de Kaien

Dime hija –

Padre… - por primera vez le había llamado así, a pesar de que este se lo pida a cada rato – le suplico me deje venir aquí cuando me de autorización – pidió suplicante

Puedes venir cuando quieras Rukia – le dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves del lugar

Siempre – respondió y se fue en silencio directo a su habitación, dejando solo y enfadado al joven príncipe, ya por la noche cuando todos dormían, se escabullo donde estaba el cuerpo de Kaien y allí aovillada cerca del féretro con las cenias de el lloro y le hablo

**/==========/**

**´´ Para quienes nacieron muertos y viven como cadáveres helados la soledad es el aliado de la tristeza y el compañero de la exaltación del espíritu ``**

**/=================/**

**´´ No duermas – suplicante le decía – escúchame despierta**

**Cuando haciendo cojín de su regazo soñándome besarlo, me dormía**

**Más tarde horror, en convulsivo abrazo le oprimí el corazón rígido y yerto**

**En vano lo bese…. No sonreía**

**En vano le llamaba… no me oía**

**Lo llamo en su sepulcro… y no despierta``**

**( ´´ ELLA DUERME`` Jorge Isaac - ´´María``) **

TATATACHANNNNN…..(redoble de tambores) Jajaja malísima para los efectos de sonido no?

Bueno hasta aquí este cap. que les pareció?, espero que sea de su agrado y me digan como estuvo la descripción de los sentimientos, a mi medio no me agrado mucho pero fue lo mejor que pude describirlos, la verdad no sé si llegue a la cúspide de agonía que quería demostrar en este capítulo, pero si no lo logre ya ni modo jeje

Este capítulo está enteramente dedicado a todas (os), que una vez amaron con intensidad y por una u otra razón no pudieron estar juntos ^^.

Dejen sus reviews porfitas siiiii?

Cap. Siguiente. **ALCANZAR EL CIELO**

DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU por leer.

Atte.

**gaiaspink**


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué escusas les doy por mi demora?, bueno creo que no tengo una lo suficientemente buena, gomen ne por demorar, pero…. como dicen más vale tarde que nunca no? Jeje yo y mis salidas rápidas

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: **

**Gaby-chan258 **

GRACIAS por leer el fic y dejarme tu comentario y a pedido de todas cihgo si sufrirá bueno aunk no me lo pidiesen igual sufriría jeje, espero k este capi te guste y me dejes tu comentario ^^ ja ne.

**Yukime-sama**

Hola ^^ etto… bueno como vengo diciendo aun no me decido por el final pero creo que intentare darle un final decente eso si ^^, espero me dejes tu review porfitas ja ne.

**Metitus**

Kyaaa, a mi me haces el honor de dejarme tu comentario y saber que te gusto y ver que me dices que mejoro me alegra mucho, este capitulo espero te guste y ya esta llegando el momento de sufrir del peli naranja ese. ^^ ja ne.

**Sumiré**

Que lloraste?, vaya lo siento no quería eso jeje, pero si paso eso es k de verdad logre poner los sentimientos que deseaba que tenga ese capitulo, tranquila ya llegara el momento en que rukia este feliz como la lombriz e ichigo a llorar al rio ^^, déjame tu comentario onegai ^^ja ne.

**Elenita-chan**

Ahhh que alegría es para mi cuando leo uno de tus comentarios y me alegra que haya logrado hacerte llegar el sufrimiento de nuestra rukia, como ya sabe por experiencia propia, tengo una habilidad nata en hacer odiar a los k amamos, (hice lo mismo con mi amado sesshomaru sama T.T) pero bueno ya las cosas se compondrán para rukia y descompondrán para ichigo muajajajaja, espero de verdad me dejes tu comentario, ja ne.

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS y perdón por la demora**

**ACLARACION**

Como ya lo saben los personajes de BLEACH **NO me pertenecen**, son propiedad de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, nada mas la historia es de mi, (obvio solo de mi lado oscuro saldría algo tan… dramático) Esto no tiene fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo para la ´´sana`` (como no (nótese el sarcasmo)) distracción de fans del ichiruki.

**Capitulo anterior.**

Padre… - por primera vez le había llamado así, a pesar de que este se lo pida a cada rato – le suplico me deje venir aquí cuando me de autorización – pidió suplicante

Puedes venir cuando quieras Rukia – le dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves del lugar

Siempre – respondió y se fue en silencio directo a su habitación, dejando solo y enfadado al joven príncipe, ya por la noche cuando todos dormían, se escabullo donde estaba el cuerpo de Kaien y allí aovillada cerca del féretro con las cenias de el lloro y le hablo

Capitulo 5

**Alcanzar el Cielo**

Estar en la presencia de Kaien ayudaba tanto a su solitario corazón que no dudo ni un segundo en contarle su dolor como si él estuviera ahí, en su cuerpo material, el cuerpo pasajero, el cuerpo que había sido incinerado.

No sabía – empezó a hablar con él, que siempre le había escuchado – no sabía que él era tu hermano, perdón…. – pidió – por nada en este mundo hubiese aceptado casarme con él, y mucho menos permitirme amarlo como lo amo

Se sentía la persona más infeliz del planeta, no podía sacarse de su mente y de corazón que al amar a Ichigo traicionaba de la manera más vil y rastrera al hombre que había dado su vida por la de ella, un intercambio nada justo ¿Cómo podía dejar de amar, o intentar tan siquiera olvidar al hombre que había dado su vida por ella?, al hombre que había dejado todo por el simple hecho de darle felicidad, de darle un lugar donde decir que pertenecía, pero ahora ella lo dejaba si bien no el olvido, si lo dejaba de lado porque su tonto corazón y su débil mente había enamorándose del hermano del hombre que lo había dado todo por ella

te falle, se que te traicione y te pido tu perdón, te suplico, te imploro que me lleves contigo estoy tan sola.….-

No sabía bien cuanto tiempo se había quedado hablando con él, ni siquiera era capaz de decir la hora en que se durmió, el sol brillante que se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo logro despertarla, pues el molesto brillo habían interrumpido su descansó, por primera vez desde hacía cuatro años y mas, había dormido tan tranquila como ahora, con la comodidad y la seguridad que él siempre le había dado, Kaien había sido siempre ese escudo que la cubría del dolor, la tristeza y la soledad con la que siempre había tenido que convivir, pero ahora después del matrimonio con Ichigo todo había empeorado, no había forma de separarse de esa melancolía agónica, en la que su esposo la había metido, pero no todo era culpa de Ichigo, claro que no, la culpa de encontrarse en ese estado tan deplorable era completamente suya, pues ella, kuchiki Rukia, la orgullosa, fría, y energética mujer que un día había sido gracias a Kaien y su hermano, había caído y desaparecido, pues por ese amor que creció sin siquiera esperarlo había sucumbido a Ichigo, pero también tenía que reconocer que la primera vez le había llamado la atención un poco el parecido que tenia con Kaien, y en los primeros meses de casados su comportamiento y forma de tratarla había sido muy bueno, desde ahí había marcado la diferencia entre Ichigo Kurosaki, su esposo y quien estaba vivo, con Kaien su amor perdido que ya no podía estar en este mundo y en este tiempo en su lado, y ahora al saber que eran hermanos no había punto de anclaje entre ambos, Kaien siempre era alegre, entusiasta y se había desvivido por hacerla feliz, mientras que Ichigo solo había fingido su amistad con el único objetivo de enamorarla para tenerla a su merced y sumisa como ahora estaba, pues él se lo había dejado bien en claro que su comportamiento anterior solo había sido para asegurarse de cobrarse las de veces que lo había rechazado y mostrándose orgullosa ante su presencia, recordó tristemente que ese había sido el primer error, mostrarle dolor por sus palabras y de ahí en adelante fue peor y ahora estaba hecha ese puñado de nada, pues si algo había hecho bien Ichigo Kurosaki era reducirla a su más mínima expresión, cortándole sus alas para volar, unas alas que no crecerían. Sonrió con desgano, poniéndose de pie y alisándose sus ropas salió del lecho de su amor, cual vil ladronzuela se escabullo a su habitación donde se ducho e intento ocultarse todo el día y si podía nunca salir.

/

Estaba tan cansado que no podía ni mover su cuerpo, no sabía ni siquiera como es que hasta ese momento aun respiraba, luego de haber escuchado la historia de la mujercita, haber escuchado que había tenido una aventura con su hermano, el siempre perfecto Kaien, lo odio a él y a ella, no podía creer, aun no le entraba en su dura cabeza que ella también había sido propiedad de Kaien, su mente y su corazón traidores como nunca le mostraron las miles de imágenes de su hermano y su esposa estando juntos, compartiendo momento agradables, sonriéndose el uno al otro como idiotas, compartiendo techo y cama, su corazón había sentido una agonía nunca sentía cuando vio en sus pupilas castañas, a Rukia desnuda entregándose por completo a su hermano, mientras él estaba de espectador y ambos se burlaban de él con sus actos y eso le calo más hondo, eso nunca se lo pasaría y no permitiría que nadie se entere de ese detalle, esas imágenes creadas por su imaginación lo mantuvo en vela, salió de su cuarto hecho una furia dispuesto a gritarle unas cuantas verdades a la prostituta esa con la que se había escapado su hermano y ahora estaba casado con ella. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró vacio la cama y ni siquiera había sido tocada, frunció su entrecejo mucho mas, ¿Dónde se podía haber ido a meter esa mujer?, frustrado por no haberle podido gritar un poco salió otra vez a su cuarto donde miro la mitad de sus discos y escucho música, logrando como resultado estar hecho polvo, sus parpados se volvieron a cerrar de nuevo cayendo de inmediato en sueño letárgico

Tenía a Rukia pegada a su cuerpo y ella se abrazaba de él como si fuese su tabla de salvación, el igual se aferraba a ella, el temor de tenerla alejada, el miedo de que lo deje y se la lleven de su lado le aterraba, sabía que si ahora se iba nunca más la tendría a su lado, la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo, ¿y si se iba y nunca volvía?, escucho claro los sollozos de ella a su lado y aun a pesar de estar cubierta por su cuerpo ella no dejaba de temblar, cuando la voz de Kaien se escucho a lo lejos hablándole suave, dándole fortaleza y ella al escuchar su voz relajo todo su cuerpo y el temblor y sus sollozos se pasaron y una hermosa sonrisa le decoro sus labios mirándolo con inmenso amor, vio con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando él le estiro su mano y ella le devolvió la suya aceptando sin chistar su silenciosa invitación, se iría, él lo sabia un día se iría, si no se la llevaba Kaien junto a él para nunca verla, vendría otro hombre y se la llevaría de ahí y no podría nunca detenerla, aferro mas el menudo cuerpo de su mujer en sus brazos, no estaba dispuesto a perderla no la dejaría pues ella le pertenecía, kuchiki Rukia, era propiedad de él, Kurosaki Ichigo y mataría a quien ose quitársela o tan siquiera acercarse a ella.

Despertó azorado por todo ese cumulo de sentimientos encontrados y sorprendido por el inmenso de posesividad que creció dentro de él, las cosas que se entero juntados con los sueños que tubo lo aturdían y no le dejaban pensar con certeza, se alisto rápidamente y la ducha de agua fría le ayudo a despejarse un poco y no cometer errores en su trayecto, y estaba agradecido de llevar todas las cosas en su lugar, cuando paso por el pacillo de salida intento entrar al lado de Rukia cerciorarse que estaba ahí, pero era mejor no hacerlo pues si la veía terminaría gritándole y la poca conciencia adquiría desaparecería, ya encontraría la forma perfecta de cobrársela la traición sufrida, si bien Kaien ya no estaba ahí y no podía hacerle nada, ella bien podía pagar por los dos. Una sonrisa ladina y algo sádica se formo en sus labios, ya tenía una idea de cómo cobrársela, aria que lo ame más de lo que lo hacía ahora, le quitaría todo, no aria ni pensaría en nada que no sea él y la forma de hacerlo feliz y ya tenía la técnica perfecta para ello, salió del palacio en su vehículo a la universidad, ahí comenzaría con su plan, la seduciría hasta quitarle la voluntad.

La mañana paso casi rápida, y en los horarios con los que compartía con ella no la vio, creyó que lo estaba evadiendo, a la salida se entero gracias a Ryruka que ella no había asistido a clases, cuando regreso al palacio después de haberle dado sus respectivos saludos a los reyes se sorprendió cuando no la encontró en el palacio, la busco en los jardines y no hallo, en los establos ya había recorrió casi de cabo a rabo su palacio y no había señal de ella, cuando pregunto a las empleadas ellas no sabían darle razón, le informaron que no comió nada y que en cuanto salió de su cuarto desapareció, pregunto a los guardias si la vieron salir y le dijeron que no había salido, con la certeza de saber que no salió del palacio ya no dio importancia a su ausencia, no es que alguna vez le importarse de su existencia, se dedico a sus asuntos como siempre, al caer la tarde se alisto y volvió a salir para distraerse y olvidarse del mal rato pasado por culpa de la chiquilla esa.

A la mañana siguiente salió de su habitación en dirección al comedor, cuando ya estaba por terminar vio como Rukia se escabullía con dirección al patio, se levanto y presuroso la siguió para saber donde narices se había metido ayer

Tu… - le grito logrando que esta se quede quieta en su huida

Que deseas – le respondió un tanto seca

Hablar de lo de Kaien –

Kaien…... – murmuro el nombre de él con devoción y eso le provoco molestia

Si de Kaien mi hermano y el hombre al que te vendiste – respondió con resentimiento

¿qué me vendí?, no… no, no te entiendo – comento

¿no me entiendes Rukia? – respondí con una ceja levantada

No, yo no me vendí a nadie – murmuro desconcertada

¿acaso no eres tú con quien iba mi hermano en ese auto? –

Sí, pero…. pero yo no…..-

¿Rukia cuanto me cobrarías por una noche? – ni se había dado cuenta de lo dicho hasta que vio los ojos sorprendidos y enojados de ella, y el fuerte golpe recibido en su mejilla derecha, y la mano de ella levantada despertaron la furia dentro de él –maldita puta….- rugió

Eso era un rechazo muy claro, había aceptado prostituirse con su hermano y a él no lo aceptaba

¿acaso mi dinero no tiene el mismo valor que el de Kaien? –

Te odio – le dijo furiosa

Como si me importara – y sin aviso previo su boca se estampo contra los labios delicados de ella, forzándola aun beso salvaje, logrando lastimar su labio inferior con una mordida propinada por él, cuando ella no dio permiso para ingresar a su cavidad bucal, cuando el dolor de la mordida logro hacerle entre abrir su boca se deleito con su sabor.

Cuánta razón tenía Renji, probar los labios de Rukia era algo diferente, era como probar un afrodisiaco del cual no te cansas, con ferocidad recorrió cada recoveco de su boca, intentando saciarse de ella, cosa que no paso, no había forma de cansarse de su sabroso sabor; sintió como ella pataleaba y lo empujaba para liberarse de él, cuando la falta de aire por fin logro hacerlo alejar de sus labios. La miro con una sonrisa sínica y algo contento, pues jamás había probado labios tan exquisitos, y no había forma de cansarse de ello, recordó que ya los había sentido el día de su matrimonio y ni el sabia como se las había arreglado para olvidarse de ese elixir pero ahora que lo volvia a probar estaba seguro que se le olvidaría nunca más, intento de nuevo besarla, lo necesitaba, cuando se agachaba para volverlo a hacer vio los ojos de ella.

Sus ojos estaba acumulado de lagrimas y lo miraba con enojo, no, no era enojo era odio, un odio puro

NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO IDIOTA – le grito mientras le daba una fuerte cachetada, intento salir huyendo de su lado, cosa que el joven príncipe no lo consintió, la tiro con fuerza del brazo haciendo que retroceda mas pasos de los que había dado en su intento de fuga, la estampo contra una pared mientras una de sus grandes manos de cerraba alrededor de su delgado cuello

Mira pequeña puta, tu a mi no me insultas ni me golpeas, mucho menos me desprecias sin pagar por tu atrevimiento – amenazo claro e hizo mas presión en el cuello logrando que la joven mujer empiece a toser y retorcerse por la desesperación la soltó y la aventó lejos

Ale…leja…. aléjate de mi – murmuro espantada cuando lo vi aproximarse de nuevo a ella

Sabes, tú eres solo una pequeña escoria, no eres nada más que la prostituta con la que mi hermano se divertía, el tenia que casarse con otra mujer, una belleza de verdad por eso fue que rechazo el matrimonio arreglado que tenían y esa mujer no eras tú, para él solo eras una mujer que se vende al mejor postor – soltó venenoso – como no saberlo yo, si fue él quien me conto de la existencia de una como tú, una mujer que lo acosaba pero que lo ´´complacía`` en sus necesidades – arremetió

Por primera vez la vio derrotada, la vio abatida de sus orbes violetas esas lagrimas que se amontonaron ahora salían sin control

Mientes…. – hablo – tu me mientes, el, él me quería, el era todo lo que yo mas quería y él me quería a mí, ME AMABA– dijo segura, su amor no podía traicionarla él no le fallaría pues nunca lo había hecho

No pudo contraatacar a sus afirmaciones, ella proclamaba su amor de él hacia ella con tal vehemencia que no había forma de refutar a esas afirmaciones y salió furioso a sus clases dejando todo su material en su casa

Así paso un mes, solo una vez la había visto, pues luego siempre que llegaba ella no estaba, un mes entero donde no había ido a clases y sus padres habían justificado la ausencia de su esposa asegurando que se encontraba delicada de salud, la única vez que la vio fue para insultarla y que estaba seguro que él nunca hubiese dejado nada por ella, vio como en sus ojos se formaban las salinas aguas, para terminar desbordándose por sus ojos, antes nunca había llorado por nada de lo que le había dicho hasta ese día, cuando se peleaban el solía ofenderla, eso lo reconocía pero ella nunca había mostrado el mas mínimo atisbo de algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él y ahora cuando hablaba de su hermano ella se echaba al llorar, sus lagrimas se mostraba inundados de dolor, en ese momento se sintió satisfecho al verla sufrir, pero ya pasado el mes entero y no ver ni su sombra empezaba a sentirse culpable, nadie sabía el lugar de su refugio, y ni siquiera en la noche cuando iba a verla dormir en su habitación la hallaba, ¿Cuántas veces después de sus fiestas había entrado deseando verla dormir como antes del incidente en la ceremonia de su hermano?, si duda muchas, incluso en algunas ocasiones había vociferado llamándola, y sus labios aun con el solo recuerdo de sus besos hacían que las ansias por volverlos a probar lo ataquen, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Dónde se metía todo el día y la noche?, sabía que no salía del castillo, y que no estaba más que lo indispensable dentro de su habitación y comer algo rápido, pero no había nada mas de ella en esas paredes, le ataco una sensación aterradora al darse cuenta de lo vacio y solitario que se sentía ese lugar sin la presencia de la menuda esposa suya, decidió que ese día en cuanto llegue de la universidad la buscaría por todo el palacio.

/

Lloro incontrolable por todo el día, se había refugiado con él, su solo recuerdo lograba llenar una mínima parte del vacío que tenia, calmaba la inmensa desesperación que sentía, como siempre Kaien era su analgésico a su sufrir; no era muy consciente del paso del tiempo en ese mundo, pues se había creado en su mundo donde solo vivía ella y Kaien, un mundo donde ellos sonreían y vivan la vida feliz que habían planeado y soñado, un mundo de ellos, un mundo feliz. Salía de ese mundo solo para ir a su habitación a cambiarse y tomar algo de comer, para luego ir corriendo a refugiarse en su pequeño cielo. Cada mañana cuando entraba a su cuarto encontraba hecho un lio, las camas tiradas en el suelo y alguna que otra cosa destrozada pero no le daba la más mínima importancia.

Ese día como siempre lo encontró así de desordenado, lo paso de alto, tomo una ducha, se cambio con la ropa más sencilla que tenia y se dirigió a tomar su desayuno

Buenos días señora – le saludo su empleada

Samira, dime que deseas – le hablo suave

Señora, el joven príncipe siempre pregunta por usted y se molesta por su ausencia-

Tráeme un poco de frutas por favor – pidió ignorando lo dicho del peli naranja

Si señora – trato de no pensar en lo que le dijeron de su esposo, no había necesidad de pensar en su mal a cada minuto

Su apetito había ido reduciéndose cada vez más, y a pesar de querer comer más su estomago no se lo permitía pues si comía un poco demás votaba todo y le ponía peor, su piel ahora estaba más blanco, no el blanco natural que antes había poseído, ahora era por la poca luz que le llegaba, no salía a ningún lugar y encerrada en el santuario de Kaien tampoco sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, una vez terminado su desayuno se dirigió de nuevo a su refugio, mas no se percato que alguien la seguía sigiloso hasta donde se encontraba con su amor, aun que solo sea sus restos.

/

Estaba aburrido en la clase de idiomas, no había nada que le llame la atención, nada más que su esposa y saber dónde demonios se metía el día y la noche, en este mes que no la había visto se ponía ansioso cuando no la veía dormida tranquila en su cama, suspiro frustrado al darse cuenta que por culpa de Renji y sus estúpidas palabras ahora estaba en un agujero estrecho, pues no había forma de salir, el probar los sabrosos labios de Rukia habían sido su perdición ahora solo quería tenerla a ella en toda las formas. Se la pasaba pensando en cada una de las cosas que había hecho con su esposa y a pesar que a un principio se había justificado inútilmente Ishida le había dicho la verdad y bien claro todo.

**FLASH BACK **

Se encontraba resoplando de fastidio a cada segundo, de un humor tan pésimo que ni el mismo se podía aguantar, ¿hasta cuando Rukia no regresaría a su cuarto a dormir?, arrugo nuevamente la hoja donde estaban realizando un informe junto con su amigo cuatro ojos como ahora lo llamaba por puro fastidio que tenia

Kurosaki deja de hacer eso – medio grito alterado por las muchas hojas que había tenido que volver a hacer pues el príncipe de cabellera naranja se la pasaba arrugándolas

¿Hacer el que? – pregunto distraído

El de arrugar todas las hojas – le dijo mientras con su mano le mostraba las demás amontonadas en el suelo

Vaya no me di cuenta – dijo distraído mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza

¿dime que te sucede Ichigo?, desde hace tiempo que te la pasas de un humor horrible e incluso ya no vas a fiestas y no coges con nadie –

Eso no es cierto – trato de defenderse pues recién se daba cuenta que tenía razón su amigo había dejado todo atrás

Claro, ni siquiera haces caso a Inoue y mira que ella se te ha ofrecido de todas las formas conocidas y por conocer –

No pasa nada –

Ichigo te conozco y sé que algo te afecta –

Es Rukia – soltó al fin, pues ya no podía cargar con todo eso sobre el

Qué pasa con ella –

Hace unos días me entere que ella fue la puta con quien Kaien se escapaba – vio como su amigo se quedaba sin habla al escuchar eso

¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? – pregunto después de un tiempo de silencio

El día que fue la ceremonia de Kaien ella se desmayo al verlo mientras lo llamaba, cuando despertó nos dijo que era la mujer con quien él se escapaba cuando murió en el accidente –

No te creo, ¿acaso Rukia no había rechazado casarse con el por qué estaba enamorada de otro? –

Si y ese otro era Kaien, conto una historia de amor algo alucinante –

Y eso a ti que Ichigo, tú no te interesas por ella – aseguro

Si pero la muy perra era la zorra que estaba con Kaien, por la que dejo todo en casa sin importarle nada, ni nadie –

Ichigo, como puedes ser la prostituta que decían que acompañaba a Kaien en el accidente –

Porque ella dijo que iba con él, así que eso la hace la prostituta – repitió casado por la lentitud de Ishida

Haber Ichigo, rememoremos ¿quieres? –

No se para que –

Tu solo calla y escucha – advirtió – Rukia es la prometida

Era…. –

Era… - se corrigió - la prometida de Kaien, con quien no se caso, pero resulta que atrás si se querían y la amo, y tu ¿con quién te casaste Ichigo? –

Con la… - callo

Si, Ichigo te casaste con la heredera kuchiki, la mujer que después amo Kaien la misma que fue la prometida de tu hermano, entonces la deducción es que ella no es una prostituta, ellos se conocieron por casualidad y se amaron – dedujo tranquilo

Mierda… - rezongo

Y eso…. –

Que la cague, le dije de todo a Rukia me dio un buen golpe –

Si le dijiste que era una prostituta, te mereces ese golpe –

No me jodas Ishida, lo peor de todo es que la bese a la fuerza –

¿Qué HICISTE QUE…..?- le grito – mira Ichigo nunca te dije nada pero creo que ya va siendo hora de hacerlo –

De que hablas –

La tratas como si fuera apenas nada, sabes cuando la conocimos y de la forma que trataba siempre me causaba gracias, tenía fe en ella, creí que sería quien te enseñe a amar de verdad, era tan orgullosa, pero cuando se casaron ella empezó a cambiar y de apoco ella desapareció para todos y tu no le das su lugar – Ishida le había dicho las cosas lo más suave que podía, no queriendo ser precisos, pero eso basto para Ichigo y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

La bese… – dijo después de un rato – y me gusto….. no hallo manera de quitármela de la cabeza – gimió frustrado

¿te enamoraste? – pregunto sorprendido

CLARO QUE NO - grito asustado por la pregunta, el NO, podía estar enamorado de ella pues el amaba a Orihime

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Se había portado como un idiota con Rukia y ahora lo notaba, ya era un mes y algo más de la ausencia de Rukia y eso le daba la verdad a su idiotez, hoy la encontraría y volvería como sea a probar sus labios. No sabía ni como logro aguantar la universidad, se la paso molesto, apenas y llego la hora de salir, salió tostando del lugar y se fue al palacio, en la puerta de la misma le esperaba una de las empleadas.

Señor, tengo algo que decirle – le hablo algo atemorizada

Dime Samira –

Señor hoy, hoy me atreví a seguir a la señora y ver donde iba – los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron por la sorpresa para pasar a mostrar impaciencia que se noto en su voz cuando hablo

¿y dónde va? –

Ella está en el santuario del príncipe fallecido – y ni bien termino de hablar vio como Ichigo salía corriendo en esa dirección

Al llegar a la puerta donde estaban los restos de su hermano le entro un poco de miedo, pues no quería ver nada que le desagrade, se armo de valor, respiro profundo e ingreso, no sabía cómo describir lo que sintió al ingresar hasta el fondo, era una mescla de miedo, dolor, tristeza encerrados en los celos.

Se encontraba ella acobijada en uno de los cojines abrazando fuertemente a un retrato de su hermano, sus ojos estaban ausentes no había signo de existencia de vida en esa mirada, por sus delgadas y cetrinas mejillas gruesas lagrimas hacían su camino perdiéndose entre su cuello, sus labios blanquecinos habían perdido vitalidad, el labio inferior era preso entre sus dientes y vio la presión que hacia sobre él para no soltar los sollozos que eran un poco audibles, su menudo cuerpo había perdido tanto peso que Ichigo estaba seguro que ella pesaba como una pluma, alzo un pie para acercarse a ella y hablar de una vez, pero la voz de ella lo detuvo

sé que ya me retrase mucho en mis clases, pero no quiero ir aun – hablo suavecito y su voz era en tono de reproche - ¿acaso ya no quieres que venga a verte? – Pregunto tímida y su voz reflejo terror – bueno entonces iré pero aun así vendré a verte – sonrió a la imagen de su hermano – bueno desde…. Jejeje lo siento no sé muy bien en qué día estamos, bueno pero iré desde un lunes y pasare todo ya lo veras –

Se quedaba callada en un momento como si alguien más le hablase y ella respondía ¿acaso ya alucinaba con su hermano? Se preguntaba el príncipe que tenia hacer en ese momento, y su decisión fue salirse de ahí sin decir nada, la tarde paso y espero a que ella salga cosa que no paso, cada vez que le iba a mirar la encontraba en la misma posición y una que dos veces más la escucho hablar sola, pero su voz salía contenta como si tuviera una ilusión. Al la mañana siguiente decidió faltarse e ir a hablar con su padre de lo que pasaba con su esposa, pero cuando iba de salida se topo con ella que ingresaba a su cuarto como si fuese una sombra

Rukia…. – la llamo seco, vio como ella se quedaba tiesa en su lugar, sus músculos se tensaban y ni respiraba, de dos trancos llego hasta donde ella estaba - ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto como si no supiese nada

Aaahhh… eeehhhh… - no savia que decir la verdad no esperaba toparse con él pues a esas horas no estaba

Deja de balbucear Rukia y respóndeme – ordeno firme

No creo que te interese – hablo y el contraste que encontraba con su voz de ahora y con la voz de antes lo espanto, su voz no era como el de una persona viva, mas al contrario solo era el eco de una tumba

Rukia que te pasa – le hablo

Nada – y sin más se metió en su habitación y se encerró, pues no quería verlo mas, Ichigo le dolía y no sabía cómo tratarlo ahora que las cartas estaban echadas en la mesa

Trato de seguirle pero desistió del intento al rememorar su expresión y el eco de esa voz vacía, y se pregunto….. ¿Qué había hecho con la mujer tan orgullosa y soberbia que conoció?, ¿Qué había hecho con esa mujer que los primeros días de matrimonio cuando estaban de luna de miel se había mostrado?, le había regalado sonrisas cálidas, miradas tiernas en sus errores y siempre su compañía, aun que silenciosa su presencia estaba ahí, pero ahora ya no había nada de esa mujer que conoció en un principio, la que cuando lo vio lo insulto, lo golpeo y la que con gran facilidad solía sacarle de quicio, ya no había forma de retroceder el tiempo y poner las cosas en orden.

Espero inútilmente a que ella salga y cuando su rabia nuevamente empezó a crecer ingreso a la habitación dando solo un golpe en la puerta y no le intereso si estaba desnuda o nada por el estilo, se llevo gran sorpresa al encontrar la habitación vacía, busco en el baño y tampoco hallo nada, se había salido y no era por la puerta en definitiva miro la ventana entreabierta y supo que avía salido por ahí huyendo de él, suspiro fastidiado tenía que hacer algo.

Sabia donde la hallaría, y la encontró recostada en el féretro de su hermano estaba hecha, un ovillito apenas consciente de su presencia, ella estaba con una sonrisa feliz sus ojos tenían vida era como si estuviera en otro mundo, su ´´mundo feliz`` no la saco de ahí la miro y por horas la acompaño solo en silencio ahora era la hora de ser invisible de él.

Los días transcurrieron sin cambios notorios por parte de ella su rutina no cambiaba, hasta que no fue más posible el sostener su ausencia en la universidad, que los reyes intervinieron, la hallaron cuando iba de camino al santuario de Kaien lo que sorprendió a los monarcas.

Rukia tenemos que hablar – le comunico el rey

Si majestad – acepto tranquila aun que con una mirada confundida, la condujeron a un salón del palacio principal

Rukia hija, esto es muy importante – comenzó la reina quien se mostraba más preocupada

De que se trata – miro a los ojos a la reina lo que la incomodo un poco a la monarca, pues se podía notar el tremendo cambio que tenia la muchacha vivas que conoció

Nos han informado hace días que tu ausencia en la universidad ya es algo extrema, nosotros justificamos tu ausencia por una enfermedad, pero ahora ya no se puede, no sabíamos que aun no asistías –

Yo… sé que he faltado mucho pero… - callo no sabía cómo justificar su irresponsabilidad

Desde mañana debes de asistir a tus clases – anuncio el rey – se que lo que paso ah sido muy fuerte para ti, pero es hora que lo superes – el monarca sabia que esas palabras eran frías y muy duras para la pobre niña que ahora era casada con su otro hijo a quien amaba pero…. no le agradaba lo que hacía con la salud mental y sentimental de la niña, en definitiva Ichigo había llegado al extremo

Rukia por favor no te dejes vencer por este dolor – pidió la madre del peli naranja con sus orbes castañas brillando por las lagrimas

Desde mañana iré nuevamente a clases – les informo sonriéndoles con ternura

Ellos tenían razón no había forma de justificar ese comportamiento, además Kaien ya se lo había dicho, que por estar siempre con él se estaba perdiendo en sus clases y eso no era aceptable. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando los brazos de los reyes le rodearon dándole confort a su espíritu desquebrajado.

El lunes a primera hora regreso a la universidad y pidió a los profesores que le den una guía para ponerse al día con todo sus deberes y estos en deferencia a los reyes y a sus excelentes puntajes le colaboraron, pero en lo demás casi no cambio en nada sus días en la universidad era ignorada por todos y apenas y se dieron cuenta del regreso de la joven princesa, lo que cambio un poco fue el comportamiento del rey si bien no le dirigía la palabra le había colaborado con los apuntes de las materias que coincidían, un mes transcurrió y la joven esposa ya se había nivelado e incluso superado con creses a los demás alumnos, en ese tiempo el único que estuvo realmente feliz por su regreso fue Hanataro y en su tiempo libre le hacía compañía en ocasiones en silencio y otras haciendo un sinfín repreguntas a las que ella respondía con cortesía, era un gran honor para ella estar en el lugar donde su príncipe se encontraba cuando estudiaba en ese lugar y contemplar la flor que este había sembrado, flor que fue entregada a ella. Los regresos al palacio se le hacían insoportables pues ni bien llegaba a su habitación se cambia de ropa comía algo al azar y se iba al santuario de Kaien donde realizaba sus deberes y se aplicaba en sus estudios.

Un buen día sin previo aviso fue acorralada a medio camino de su lugar en la universidad por un joven mayor que ella, de cabellera negra y ojos oscuros, era alto y guapo con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios se presento a la princesa.

Buenos días señorita – saludo cortes – mi nombre es Asshido Shiba – se anuncio mientras hacia una reverencia graciosa pero no por ello dejaba de ser elegante

Por su parte Rukia se había quedado en blanco sin saber cómo reaccionar, no estaba segura de lo que debía de hacer, ella bien sabia que nadie le dirigía la palabra por ordenes de Ichigo y le sorprendió que ese muchacho si lo hiciese, ¿acaso seria una broma maquinada por su disque esposo para luego salir con algo duro de soportar?. El joven espero paciente a que la chica salga de sus cavilaciones y cuando esta le dedico una mirada analítica le sonrió con su mejor sonrisa dándole ese toque de inocencia y seguridad que transmitía cuando quería conquistar a una mujer.

Un gusto Asshido mi nombre es Rukia – contesto luego de haber analizado de que ese chico no se prestaría a las triquiñuelas del príncipe

Es de verdad un gusto concerté Rukia – le extendió la mano y cuando tubo entre las suyas las de la pequeña kuchiki le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, mientras su mirada se alzaba a la vista de ella con una profundidad que la hizo sentirse algo despistada

El gusto también es mío – le sonrió y se quedo callada por un rato esperando que el muchacho dijese algo pero no decía nada – eehhhhh…. ¿a qué debo tu acercamiento? – pregunto al final sin saber que hacer o que decir en este caso

Bueno primero presentarme y pedirte que seamos amigos – le hablo formal

¿seguro? – inquirió dudosa

Claro que estoy seguro, ¿Por qué no quedria ser su amigo señorita? –

Solo me sorprende gratamente, pues en este lugar nadie me dirije la palabra –

Bueno es que todos son tontos por no verla con lo hermosa que es – contesto simple

Bueno lo dejo – dijo mientras intentaba retomar su camino – debo de ir a estudiar –

¿puedo acompañarte? – pidió, ella al no ver inconveniente y al no estar segura de nada solo se encogió de hombros, dando por entender al joven que no le afectaba en nada

En silencio y con el hombre por detrás de ella siguiéndola se fue a su pequeño jardín hecho por Hanataro, le sorprendió no verlo en ahí pues él la esperaba siempre, se sentó en su misma piedra y se quedo ahí leyendo un su libro del cual debía defender en un auditorio repleto de alumnos que no entendían nada de su contenido

Es muy estudiosa señorita – interrumpió su lectura

Debo de explicar todo el libro a los demás estudiantes –

¿y eso por qué? ¿acaso ellos no son capaz de leerlo? – inquirió curioso y al ver su autentica curiosidad no mal intencionada ella respondió

Si lo leyeron, solo que no entendieron además esto es un examen extra para mí –

De seguro reprobaste el examen de ese libro y ahora te toca recuperarlo –

Pues no es eso – dijo severa altiva – no asistí a clases por un buen tiempo por salud y este es la manera de restaurar ese tiempo –

Así que te dan trabajo extra por no haber asistido eso si es malo, -¡quieres que te ayude en algo? – se ofreció más que feliz de ayudarla

Está bien gracias, lo que quiero que me digas es por me tratas tan bien –

Bueno tu me agradas y me di cuenta que siempre estás sola –

¿desde cuándo estas aquí? – inquirió

Un pocas de un mes y coincidimos tres aterías contigo – le dijo y ella se sorprendió pues no lo había visto nunca

Bueno eso no era de sorprenderse ella n daba a interés a la existencia de los demás pues aun seguía en su mundo, un mundo que le había tocado crearse por escapar del mundo que le había dado Ichigo. Escucho el sonido del timbre que daba por finalizada las actividades, frunció el entrecejo e hizo un puchero gracioso que fascino al joven que la acompañaba.

Ya debo de irme adiós – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y corría rápidamente

Hey…. Espera déjame que te acompañe – grito pero no paro, ella ya estaba lejos para cuando él la siguió

Vio el coche esperándoles y se metió de un solo brinco, para su sorpresa Ichigo ya se encontraba esperándola

Te tardaste – se quejo y ella no le respondió – te llevo esperando por quince minutos, Salí antes en la próxima me iré sin ti – amenazo, y ella no le respondió se limito a mirar por la ventanilla

Jaime vámonos – dijo molesto el príncipe, pues su esposa no le dirigía la palabra desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, desde que el la insulto y la beso a la fuerza.

Desde ese día el joven Asshido era el segundo amigo de la joven princesa, así paso dos semanas acompañándola y siendo su compañero de curso de verdad, pues en cuanto entraba la chica al salón donde compartían calces este se le acercaba y se ponía a hablar con ella sentado en el pupitre de al lado.

/

Por su parte Ichigo estaba cada vez mas ansioso le molestaba los eternos silencios de su esposa, por lo menos antes ella le contestaba sus preguntas y hasta en un momento había conseguido que lo odio o lo desprecie con eso ya había sido suficiente, pero ahora las cosas estaba peor al parecer en el mundo de su menuda mujer él ya no existía, había pasado a ser un ser invisible, no ocupaba ni un mínimo de espacio en ese mundo que ela se había creado, pues ese lugar estaba todo lleno de Kaien y no había espacio para otro y menos para él, sabía bien que todo eso era su culpa, alguna vez ella había querido ser su amiga e incluso que la mirase como mujer pero el por no querer ver la verdad de lo que le pasaba se había encerrado en un circulo de odio y desprecio a la joven mujer llevándola al extremo de la soledad al prohibir que alguien le hable, suspiro resignado antes ese hecho, no sabia como regresar el tiempo y arreglar las cosas con su esposa

Esto es increíble Ichigo tu suspirando – le hablo alguien por detrás

Asshido sierra tu boca – contesto agrio al ver que su primo le molestaba de nuevo

Vaya que amargado estas Ichigo desde que regrese tienes cara de perro rabioso – se burlo

No me jodas….. – amenazo – al contrario de ti hace poco estas mas que contento – puntualizo

Bueno solo que estoy feliz por que encontré amigos por aquí –

¿Aparte de mis amigos? – pregunto

Si aparte de los tuyos, bueno es un niño que trabaja aquí, es un crio muy divertido y el otro ´´amigo`` - dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos – es en realidad amiga y yo quiero que sea más que eso –

Vaya no tardaste en encontrar otra distracción – comento el príncipe

Igual que tú que estando casado buscas a otras, por cierto ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi prima? – pregunto divertido al ver la expresión del príncipe

Cuando quieras solo debes de venir a casa, y por cierto mis padres se preguntan la razón –

Bueno solo que estaba un poquito más ocupado – respondió con simpleza

Transándote a la chica que me dices supongo –

Pues la verdad que no, pero esta chica es distinta es muy callada y algo misteriosa pero me agrada su presencia por eso la quiero para mi Ichigo – miro a su primo con firmeza para darle el toque de seriedad que se le debía a este asunto – no la quiero como un juego la quiero para que este conmigo todo una vida –

Eso es… al raro en ti – respondió sorprendió por la seriedad de su primo

Sé que ella es para mí, y aunque ahora solo es mi amiga sé que me llegara a querer, me amara – sentencio y el brillo de sus ojos eran reales

Suerte en eso –

La tendré, ah por cierto hoy iré a tu casa y donde mis tíos informales por favor – pidió y salió del salón en busca de su nueva amiga y futura esposa, según el

El día transcurrió sin mayor novedad para el príncipe, a la salida su esposa ya se encontraba en el coche y miraba por la ventanilla sin mirar a nada en realidad, al llegar al palacio le volvió a abrumar la cotidianeidad de su mujer, como siempre la vio irse a cambiar como flecha, almorzar fin respirar dar gracias, recoger sus cosas y dirigirse donde descansaba su hermano, ahí como siempre hacia sus deberes y se encerraba hasta altas horas, en la muchas veces que él la había ido a ver la encontraba trabajando duro y otras muchas llorar desconsoladamente en el féretro de su hermano y miles de veces le había tocado escuchar decirle a la tumba de lo que solo era ahora polvo lo mucho que lo amaba y lo desdichada que era sin él a su lado, pidiéndole casi con desgarro que se la lleve con él y eso era lo que más le dolía la príncipe que ella pedía irse y él no podía hacer nada aun, esa tarde interrumpió por primera vez en su espacio marcado invisible y visible a la vez por ella, lo miro con sorpresa en un principio para en menos de un latido de corazón cambio a una mirada vacía y gélida

Tenemos visita y quiere conocerte – fue toda respuesta a una pregunta no formulada, se giro rápidamente pues no soportaba ver esa expresión en el rostro que una vez fue tan hermoso

La escucho seguirle como un fantasma en silencio, su aspecto no había mejorado mucho aun estaba muy pálida y con cada día que pasaba adelgazaba un poco más.

/

Llegaron al pequeño salón donde ambos podían estar y se sorprendió al ver al hombre que se había parado al escucharlos llegar, estaba vestido muy diferente a lo que lo veía, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa azul cielo y una corbata, su mirada y su postura eran una más elegante que con ropa informal.

Mientras que Asshido se congelo al ver entrar a su primo con su esposa, que era la misma chica a la que el coqueteaba, la misma que no se daba cuenta de ello, la misma que aun estaba sumida en ese halo de tristeza que lo llevaba a protegerla

Kaien ella es mi esposa kuchiki Rukia – precneto – Rukia el es mi primo, Shiba Asshido – vio la mirada profunda que le daba su primo y vio los ojos dilatados de ella al ver a su primo ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

Es un gusto verte de nuevo Rukia – dijo como saludo tomo la mano de su mujer entre las de el y le dio un beso largo en ellas, mientras su esposa lo contemplaba entre molesta y sorprendida

Rukia ¿que no piensas contestar? – inquirió

Traidor…... – dijo de pro si fuerte y dura la misma voz uqe había usado con el al conocerlo

Rukia – regaño su marido por lo dicho – compórtate – amenazo

Eres un traidor, estas en complicidad con el – grito mientras lo señalaba con un dedo – dime ¿Qué quieren de mi? ¿Qué daño ahora intenta hacerme? – pregunto desesperada

No podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Su único dícese amigo en realidad era primo de Ichigo su mal más grande y de seguro ambos planeaban como hacerle la vida mas miserable de lo que ya lo era

Rukia… de verdad no sabía que él era tu esposo yo no lo sabía – se justifico

Mientes…. Tu y el de seguro planean hacerme más mal de lo Ichigo ya me hizo – y sin más salió del lugar en busca de su refugio

¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Ichigo al ver la reacción de Rukia

Lo mismo pregunto –

Cuéntame tu

Ella es la amiga que me gusta, la mujer que quería que sea mi mujer – respondió deprimido – no sabía que era tu esposa Ichigo –

¿Por qué ella? –

Cuando la vi me pareció algo rara, pero con los días me di cuenta que ella estaba en esa tristeza por que nadie le hablaba y todos la dejaban sola, me sorprendió sus excelentes notas y el empeño que ponía en todo, un día la vi con el jardinero halando animadamente y ahí fue la primera vez que le vi sonreír y me agrado, un día me presente y ella me contesto desde ahí nos hicimos amigos y la fui queriendo cada día un poquito más, a pesar que ella siempre estaba en silencio y contestaba cuando se le hablaba –

Ya veo –

Cuéntame tu que pasa ahora –

Si esta sola es porque yo lo mande así, está prohibido que nadie le dirija la palabra y se acerque a ella –

Y porque hiciste algo así – pregunto entre molesto y sorprendido

Al principio porque quería que me odie para que me pida el divorcio –

¿y ahora? –

Creo… - dijo dubitativo – porque no quiero que nadie más la mire –

Así que tu eres el causante de haberla convertido en una muñeca sin vida – dijo triste

De ahí se fue en busca de su amiga donde su rimo le había indicado que la encontraría, tardo mucho en convencerla de que el no quería hacerle daño alguno y que mas al contrario de verdad la quería como amiga, juro en memoria de Kaien que decía la verdad y vasto con eso para que ella le creyera, así comensaron una amistad estrecha donde él la cuidaba y la hacia sentir que valia la pena.

Había alcanzado el cielo con esa mistad donde era querida y apreciada, esa amistad que le daba algo de sentido a su existencia logrando sacarle sonrisas sinceras y hacer que en ocasiones sea la Rukia que Kaien y su hermanos hicieron de ella, después de todo solo con el cariño de alguien lograba tocar un poquito del cielo y eso era suficiente para seguir aun que a tropezones pero seguir adelante en busca de la felicidad que le había prometido a su señor.

**/==========/**

**´´ Para quienes nacieron muertos y viven como cadáveres helados la soledad es el aliado de la tristeza y el compañero de la exaltación del espíritu ``**

**/=================/**

Fiuj¡ al fin….

Me tarde mucho en actualiza?, nee….. Qué cosas pregunto no? Jejeje, bueno creo les debo una disculpa por no actualizar rápido.

Como siempre espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus reviews dejándome sus comentarios del capítulo.

Siguiente capítulo. **Si tú te vas**

**DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU por leer.**

Sin nada más que añadir me despido.

Atte.

**gaiaspink**


	6. Si te vas

Aki les traigo el capítulo 7 de este fic, no me demore mucho en actualizar ahora jeje, por favor déjenme sus comentarios.

**Gracias a:**

**Yukime-sama **

Me satisfache mucho que me digas que logre remover tus sentimientos, pues eso me dice que estoy mejorando, espero me dejes tu comentario ahora tbn. Gracias^^

**elenita-chan**

deseo concedido!, no actualice el 2012 jajaja, espero que te satisfaga la forma de hacer sufrir al peli naranja aun k no se si me explique bien jeje, ¿querias la cuerda para ichi? O para mi por demorarme, espero k no sea yo por que si me matas ¿Quién lo continuaría? Muajajaja (una buena salida jijiji), dajame tu review y medices que te parece ^^

**metitus**

ahhh QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, ajaja ya k m pediste k deje de dar gracias pero = gracias por leerme jeje, ya me diras que te parece este capi.

**Sumire**

Se paso con lo que le dijo, hasta yo mismita renege y lo odie (y soy yo kla que escribo k barabaridad estoy loca) pero bueno, ahora ichi comienza a sufrir muajajaja, espero te guste ^^

**kaoru240**

espero que te guste este capitulo y haber reducido mis horrores ortográficos jeje, bueno me dices que te pareció por favor

Gaby-chan258

Jajaj ami tbn me agrada Asshido se ve lindo, y bueno espero cumplir un pokito de tus especattivas jeje pero recién comienza el sufrimiento de ichigo muajajaj, deja tu comentario porfas ^^

**Cabe**

Ah gracias por tener esperanzas en mi al decir k los sorprenderé y espero de verdad haber cumplido tus expectativas, deja tu comentario por favor. 

Y ahhhh muy especial a : anitan

Por dejarme su reviews en el capi 2

**Anitan **

Hola que bueno que te animaras a leer este fic, la verdad no vi ese dorama hasta k me lo mencionaste y me di cuenta que si se parece al principio y si ya leíste la continuación me imagino que te diste cuenta k es muy diferente, aun k debí adaptarla si rukia no sufría mucho, pero bueno gracias por leerme y espero me dejes tus comentarios en la continuación ^^

**ACLARACION**

Ya saben que los personajes de BLEACH **NO me pertenecen**, son propiedad de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, nada mas la historia es de mi Esto no tiene fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo para la ´´sana`` distracción de fans del ichiruki.

Sin más les dejo con la continuación, SIGANME LOS BUENOS Jajaja (porque siempre se me sale mis chispoteadas?)

**Capitulo Anterior**.

Había alcanzado el cielo con esa mistad donde era querida y apreciada, esa amistad que le daba algo de sentido a su existencia logrando sacarle sonrisas sinceras y hacer que en ocasiones sea la Rukia que Kaien y su hermanos hicieron de ella, después de todo solo con el cariño de alguien lograba tocar un poquito del cielo y eso era suficiente para seguir aun que a tropezones pero seguir adelante en busca de la felicidad que le había prometido a su señor.

Capitulo # 7

_**Si te vas**_

_Así que tú eres el causante de haberla convertido en una muñeca sin vida _

Esas palabras dichas por su primo desde ese día que le presento a su esposa, no dejaban de resonar a cada segundo en la mente del príncipe pelinaranja; sabía que era el causante del dolor de su joven mujer, causante del dolor sí, pero no era el causante de esas sonrisas medias vivas, que ahora le regalaba a su primo, los había estado observando desde un inicio y vio diferentes etapas de su mujer, la vio enojada, pero no furiosa como cuando la conoció y solía pelearle a él, la vio asustada y tímida, pero no con miedo, la vio frustrada y hacer muchos de sus tan tiernos y graciosos pucheros y gestos que hacia ella, como cuando la conoció o esas semanas de su luna de miel, pero todo eso ya no estaba dedicado a él, ese nuevo resurgimiento era por la simple compañía de Asshido, con su amistad y su presencia, Rukia se había levantado de las cenizas como el ave fénix y ahora comenzaba a desplegar sus alas para volar, volar lejos de él, se le había vuelto costumbre observarla de lejos pero siempre en la sombra apartado de su mundo, pues en cuanto ella sentía su presencia todo eso cambiaba, se convertía en el cadáver que la había convertido, pero de lejos la podía apreciar podía ver lo bonita que era y cuando aovillada cerca de su hermano veía lo delicada y frágil que de verdad era, no podía creer lo mucho que la había cambiado por su culpa una mujer alegre, fuerte y elegante se había convertido en un ser reducido a la miseria.

Mientras más pasaba observándola su curiosidad por ella crecía mas y mas, de a poco se dio cuenta que no quería que su primo se le acerque más o que ese tal Hanataro le hable con tanta confianza que lo hacía, pero lo que más quería es que se fije en el, que aun a pesar de todo ella repare en su existencia, se enfurecía de solo rememorar la mirada indiferente y bacía que le daba, la seca voz que usaba para responderle cuando era estrictamente necesario hacia que se desespere, ahora de a poco entendía lo que había causado en la vida de la morena y como se había sentido ella.

Sin notar mucho el tiempo paso, ahora Asshido era alguien muy importante para ella, siempre estaba a su lado apoyándola, cuando tuvo que defender el libro en el auditorio de la universidad estaba tan nerviosa que no creía lograrlo, pero para su fortuna Hanataro la ayudo con la preparación del lugar, Asshido le ayudo con el data y la computadora, y entre los dos le dieron ánimos y fuerzas para no quedarse callada como tonta delante de todos, se sorprendió mucho cuando su ´´esposo`` se sentó en la primera fila seguido de sus amigos, pero más cuando él en un acto totalmente fuera de lugar se le acerco le dio un beso en la frente y le deseo suerte, no sabía si creer o no en lo que ocurrió, pero su cercanía no le había ayudado pues por unos segundos se quedo en blanco, y si no fuera porque Asshido la tomo de la mano y le dio un leve apretón se hubiese quedado en ese trance, cuando todo termino, nuevamente Ichigo la desconcertó pues estaba recostado en la puerta de salida y al verla le envolvió con un brazo de la cintura y la llevo hasta el coche para irse juntos y todo el alumnado los vio.

Ella podía ser con el indiferente y fría a distancia, pero cuando lo tenía muy cerca de ella nada de la realidad tenía sentido más que su presencia y no pensaba con coherencia y no era muy capaz de defenderse a la perfección. Y desde ese momento el hacia cosas muy raras para ser el, pues había adoptado el extraño habito de estar vigilándola a la distancia, no solo en la universidad en donde Asshido la acompañaba si no también en el palacio cuando iba a montar, jugar a dar un paseo todo con Asshido, o se iba a donde Kaien el llegaba a los pocos segundos detrás de ella y permaneciendo en silencio hasta cuando ella salía en dirección a su habitación, siempre en silencio lo que le sorprendía pues él solía gritarle e insultarle a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, pero como buena defensa ella se hacía a la desentendía, y como si no estuviera ahí; por el contrario con Asshido por que cuando llegaba la hora de regresar a su prisión se desesperaba y suplicaba internamente para no irse, los días pasaban mas amenos en la presencia de sus amigos, Hanataro con su inocencia y sus infinitas preguntas la distraían, y Asshido con su paciencia, carisma y cariño la ayudaban a continuar, sin duda su amistad le hacia la mar de bien.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya desde que se casaron? Si esa pregunta una noche lo acorralo contra la realidad, habían pasado casi dos años y hasta ahora recién se daba cuenta que el de verdad la quería, ¿Cómo, cuando, por qué? No sabía, pero ahora cuando la amistad entre ella y su primo era tan firme se venía a dar cuenta, y la desolación que se le apodero cuando empezó a desaparecer en los ojos de la niña creció con más fuerza destrozándole su orgullo, ese tonto orgullo que había querido proteger de Rukia desde que la vio por primera vez, cuando fingiendo una molestia por haberlo insultado lo orillo a molestarla más, ese orgullo que no le había permitido acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario a ella en un comienzo, el orgullo que no quiso que la viera como la mujer que era, ese orgullo que ahora estaba convertido en polvo estelar a los pies de su pequeña esposa, de esa increíble mujer que perdía a grades pasos; a pesar de todo lo que sucedió ella lo ayudaba con una parsimonia que lo congelaba, en las innumerables audiencias del reino, en los análisis políticos que debía de hacer, las cenas que debía de preparar, ella estaba ahí, ayudándole con calma pero él no era tonto sabia que lo ayudaba por simple compromiso a los reyes pero no por él en sí, para cuando la quiso ver como mujer ya era tarde, ella ya estaba con su primo.

Suspiro cansado de estar siempre en sus cavilaciones mientras él, la observaba en silencio su mente trabajaba como nunca, y hasta ese día su paciencia duro, justo antes de que tantos pensamientos se vuelvan a enredar en los hilos de su mente había visto la imagen que dio detonante a todo, y la decisión que tomo ya no tenía marcha atrás, ahora ella seria de el nuevamente cueste lo cueste, no importaba lo que tendría que destruir, ella estaría con el por el resto de su eternidad.

En la mesa de una elegante cafetería se encontraba degustando un humeante café el joven príncipe de cabellera naranjada, agotando los últimos depósitos de paciencia que tenia, alzo los ojos al ver a la persona que esperaba, como siempre aun mantenía ese andar gallardo y desgarbado a la vez que lo hacían ver más expresivo, su primo Asshido Shiba ingresaba con una sonrisa en sus labios

Ichigo que raro que me hayas llamado – le dijo mientras le extendía una mano en forma de saludo y sonreía nuevamente – pero me hace feliz –

Asshido qué bueno que vinieras – contesto serio dándole la formalidad e importancia de lo que tratarían a solas en ese lugar

Nunca estaré ocupado para ti – respondió con la misma seriedad que su primo, sabía bien que si él se dirigía a él con ese tono es que era algo realmente importante y muy serio – tú dirás Ichigo para que me mandaste llamar -

Quiero que me respondas las preguntas con total sinceridad – pidió

Habla ya Ichigo –

¿Por qué regresaste a Karakura después de tantos años? –

Como sabrás ya mi madre se caso con otro hombre a los pocos meses de la muerte de mi padre y así a mi me mandaron a dar ´´la vuelta`` por todo el mundo, pero me canse de eso Ichigo y regrese al hogar de mi padre, pero más por nostalgia –

De verdad no sabias quien era mi esposa –

No hasta ese día que me la presentaste –

¿aun quieres a Rukia como tu mujer? –

No lo será aun que lo desee – si en definitiva aun la quería para que sea su mujer

Dudo que haya algo que ella no consiga si así lo desea – respondió, al final lo había conseguido incluso a el

¿por qué me preguntas esto Ichigo? –

Asshido quiero que te vayas de Karakura – su primo lo miro sorprendido por esa petición

¿Por qué había de hacer algo así? –

No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas te lo….. –

¿entonteces me ordenas irme de mi país? – pregunto casi iracundo, era el colmo del autoritarismo - ¿acaso me destierras de mi propia tierra? Como si fuera un vulgar criminal – lo acuso, era peor la desilusión de tener un primo a quien el si apreciaba pero el otro por ser el heredero del trono lo menospreciaba y lo mandaba a exiliar

Cálmate Asshido – ordeno – no te estoy pidiendo que te vayas, mucho menos te estoy ordenando – dijo antes de que su primo lo vuelva a interrumpir

Entontes que es Ichigo –

Yo te….. te estoy suplicando que dejes por un tiempo tu país – dijo al final pisando mas su orgullo – luego regresaras y nunca te irás si es así tu deseo –

No te sigo Ichigo –

Tu y Rukia tienen una relación muy importante y en esa relación yo no tengo más cabida – explico lo mejor que pudo su situación

Y mi amistad con Rukia que tiene que ver –

Yo sé que si tú te lo propones lograras que ella te ame, y en el estado que esta ella, se acercara a ti más, logrando amarte fácilmente –

Es tu esposa y no me interpondré en eso, cuando lo supe, ya sabía que ella no sería mía y que debía dejarla tranquila –

Eso lo sé, pero si tu así lo quieres ella te amara –

Eso no pasara – aseguro el peli caoba

Por estúpido no me di cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo vi casi por perdido – comento – hoy me di cuenta que no falta mucho para que ella te llegue a querer casi como amo a mi hermano, vi cuando ella de esa forma esporádica te abrazo y feliz se acurruco en tu pecho – confeso lo que vio

Yo no quiero eso… -

Lo sé, así como se que ella también te quiere ahora como amigo, lo bien que le hace tu amistad, pero mientras TU estés aquí Asshido ella no sabrá de nuevo que existo –

Es tu esposa – le recordó calmado con la explicación que le daba

Una esposa a quien la ignore por casi dos años y a la que la lleve a una soledad enfermiza una esposa a quien dañe de la peor manera –

Tú crees que si me voy ella te vera de nuevo –

Si, haré lo que esté en mi alcance que me vea de nuevo, no importa lo que me cueste –

Y si no me voy –

Asshido te lo suplica, no tu primo, ni el príncipe, te suplica que te vayas un hombre que se dio cuenta de muchos sentimientos cuando vio a su mujer alejarse de el – en sus orbes castañas se podía observar la desolación y la tristeza que embargaba a su primo y sintió lastima por el – aun así, si tú te vas sé que mi lucha será ardua, pues tu no solo eres mi único ´´rival`` -

Y quien más, si se puede saber – pregunto burlón - porque gracias a ti esta sola y no hay ningún hombre que se le acerque – le recordó de su crueldad y antes de contestar vio como sonreía melancólicamente

El hombre a quien me enfrentare es más fuerte en ella y no hay nadie que le haya derrotado hasta ahora –

¿Quién es?, ¿ ese tal Renji? –

No, porque me enfrentare con un recuerdo, el hombre a quien ama y mi hermano será un rival fuerte – se justifico – como ya ves Asshido antes que llegues ya tenía un oponente y no estoy seguro de poder vencerlo a él –

Supongo que derrotar a un recuerdo es peor que pelear con alguien de carne y hueso –

Lo es, Asshido por favor ayúdame –

En una semana tendré el examen final y luego me iré a roma o Irlanda tal vez, ahí tengo unas hermosas mujeres – respondió indiferente

Gracias hermano – le dijo agradecido mientras le ponía una de sus manos al hombro de el

Hazlo bien esta vez Ichigo –

Lo haré – aseguro

En la sala del palacio del sur la joven princesa se encontraba sentada en la banqueta del piano mirando indecisa si tocar o no, desde que llego había amado ese piano y tocarlo seria la gloria, pero no podía pues estaba al lado de su esposo, al recordar eso salto inmediatamente y se fue a su habitación, estaba intentando estudiar pero no le venía en gracia hacer nada ese momento, tenía una sensación de pesar que no comprendía, cansada y arrastrando los pies se fue a su cama, no se tomo la molestia de cobijarse bajo las frazadas, cansada durmió calma, desde que encontró a Kaien de nuevo sus pesadillas ya no la perseguían con tanta frecuencia, aun que aun seguía esa sensación de vacío, ella en su mente aun buscaba desesperadamente algo, pero cuando se daba cuenta que no tenía nada que buscar se desesperaba con más intensidad y la oscuridad la volvía cubrir con su manto, tenia tanto miedo a ese negro que la cubría que se quedaba quieta solo esperando a que se la engulla. Azorada por ese pesar despertó temblando, se dio cuenta que el día había pasado y el crepúsculo caía, como ya era costumbre no comió nada más que un jugo, y otra vez cansada se volvió a dormir, no sabía hasta cuando soportaría ese agotamiento que la estaba consumiendo.

Era miércoles y las clases ya habían finalizado, había tenido dos días de trabajo duro, primero con las obligaciones de palacio, seguido por los deberes de la universidad y para colmo tarea extra con la ayuda que tenía que darle a su esposo en una de las materias de la universidad, de verdad estaba cansada, se fue directo a su jardín y allí encontró a Asshido quien le había dicho que la esperaría ahí y tenía algo importante que decir

Lo siento no quería llegar tarde – se excuso

No hay problema princesa – le dijo mientras le tenida una mano y ella lo sujetaba – te vez muy cansada – comento

No sabes qué días, ayudar en el palacio, a tu primo y mis deberes me están consumiendo –

Deberías de delegar algunas obligaciones – aconsejo

No hay a quien, ya deja esto y dime que querías decirme Asshido –

Rukia salgo de viaje el viernes –

Ok, y ¿Cuándo regresas? – pegunto sin darle mucho interés, no había necesidad de que le informé todo lo que hace

Rukia me iré a Francia a vivir por una temporada larga –

Lo miro en blanco, ¿se iba? El único anclaje a la luz se iba, su único amigo que la apoyo y ayudo a no ser devorada se iba y la dejaba otra vez a merced de su predador, quien por condescendencia a él no la había terminado de destruir

Que cuan larga es tu temporada – cuestiono

Dos o tres años –

¿y por…... porque te vas? – pregunto lo mas clamada que pudo

No permanezco mucho tiempo en ningún lugar y suelo aburrirme con frecuencia de todo, bueno aquí no hay nada que me detenga –

Entiendo – respondió, ella, después de todo era nada

Pues…. Que te vaya bien Asshido dono – dijo y sin más con paso elegante se retiro

Supo que no la seguía y se lo agradecía pues lloraría si lo hacía, no, no lloraría no había necesidad, después de todo ya debería de haberse acostumbrado, todos a los que ella quería un buen día la dejaban sin más, no les importaba lo que ella sufra o sienta, así lo habían hecho sus padres verdaderos, luego los adoptivos, ya que murieron y no se la llevaron, también así lo había hecho Byakuya nii sama cuando la abandono en ese palacio luego Kaien se fue y aunque se lo prometió no se la llevo y ahora Asshido su protector la dejaba a merced de su demonio personal, de su ángel destructor que hacia justicia por haber matado a su hermano y lo hacía lenta y dolorosamente, sin duda era un gran verdugo, un ángel que con su hermosura engañaba para por detrás matarte.

Suspiro resignada intentando mantener la compostura y la indiferencia al hecho de que su amigo se iba, no debía de llorar ni desmoronarse lo sabía, sabía que Asshido y Kaien no se lo perdonarían, tampoco a ella le venía en gracia volver a estar en el estado patético que un día estuvo, debía sin duda continuar para no caer, pero aun que lo intento no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimillas mientras se iba al palacio en el auto acompañada de Ichigo, no se percato del pequeño detalle que su esposo miraba desesperado sus lagrimas.

Se sentía peor que una escoria al verla así, la observo en todo el trayecto y su cara a pesar de mostrar indiferencia en un principio de a poco se convirtió en tristeza para terminar en llanto, lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas las cuales ella intentaba con desesperación desaparecer, quería en ese momento abrasarla consolara pues sabía muy bien que ella lloraba por la partida de su primo y el no podía hacer nada, tubo que reprimir sus deseos porque ella le huiría y eso sería un golpe más duro para él, se mantuvo en su sitio sin hacer el menor movimiento fingiendo que no notaba su presencia como siempre lo hacía, desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos él había fingido que ella no existía manteniendo su forma de ser de antes, aunque claro ahora ya no la insultaba. Cuando volvió a leer los reportajes de lo mal que trataban a su mujer en las revistas como la idiota que permitía los engaños de un ´´hombre`` que necesitaba mucho amor, le dolió mucho cuando leyó que la habían llamado ´´frígida`` por no complacerlo sexualmente y no solo eso sino también estéril por no ser capaz hasta ahora de darle un heredero al reino. Y eso le dolió en el alma no podía creer el daño no solo en su persona si no también en su reputación, ¿Cómo lo había tomado ella?, de seguro le afecto ese hecho.

Había pasado un mes desde la partida de su primo y vio mas decaída a su mujer, aunque aun tenía fuerza y se mostraba tan indiferente con el cono él lo había hecho con ella, justo ahora no sabía donde se había metido, la había ido a buscar al santuario de su hermano creyendo que la hallaría ahí como de costumbre pues con la partida de Asshido ella regreso a su refugio anterior, pero no estaba, miro tristemente por su ventana el cielo se arremolinaba trayendo consigo una fuerte tormenta, miro con tristeza la foto de su matrimonio que su hermana Yuzu le regalo, acaricio con cautela la imagen de su mujer como si de verdad acariciase la figura de ella, con una delicadeza nunca vista en el, miro detalladamente la cara de su joven mujer y se cuestiono cuantos años tendría cuando se casaron y cuantos ahora, en esa foto la podía ver muy bien, si bien no estaba contenta se podía apreciar el brillo en su mirada, estaba molesta y un poco confundida, que pena que matara a esa mujer tan enérgica. Acaricio los labios de su mujer y recordó cuando la beso nuevamente hace tres días atrás, cuando tuvo la fortuna de tenerla en sus brazos al evitar que caiga de su caballo y así al tenerla tan cerca de ella, sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y lo bien que se sentía su figura amoldarse al de él no pudo detenerse, sintió el vano intento de escape de ella, pero no lo consiguió pues él se negó rotundamente a dejarla ir, la sostuvo con más fuerza y así mientras se perdía en la galaxia que era sus ojos se perdió en ellos y no quería salir nunca de su prisión y suave como nunca la beso con calma, cual pose delicado de mariposa, en un principio se negó en besarlo y cuando hizo más presión en su agarre y beso con más intensidad sus labios al fin ella le dio permiso de ingresar en su cavidad bucal y se deleito con su sabor de nuevo en ese momento por fin se sintió completo, eso era lo que estaba necesitando probarla y se dio cuenta que ahora ya no quería solo un beso, la necesitaba en todas las formas con él, quería ver su cuerpo debajo de su cuerpo.

La tormenta que caía era demasiado densa y por distraerse se había ido a la parte más alejada del palacio donde el bosque era espeso y los caminos para nada seguros para cuando quería regresar la lluvia caía copiosamente y los truenos sonaban cada vez más cerca a pesar de que quería escaparse de la tormenta no podía, había ido a pasear primero por las caballerizas y le recordó cuando Kaien la montaba en un caballo blanco y la llevaba a galopar junto al viento, para no entristecerse más avanzo más adentro y ahora se hallaba perdida, con la ropa sucia de lodo y mojada hasta los huesos y con unos raspones, su pie se tambaleo al pisar en el suelo para nada firme tambaleo pero no fue capaz de mantener su peso y cayó al suelo doblándose su tobillo, ahí boca abajo se canso de siempre ponerse de pie, decidió que era un buen lugar para tomar una siesta, era un lugar tranquilo para dormir por mucho tiempo. Cerro sus ojos y a su mente le invadió de nuevo el día en que la beso Ichigo, a pesar de querer alejarlo le gusto mucho su beso, a pesar de que en un principio quería que sea suave el de a poco fue aumentando la ferocidad de sus besos casi arrancándole el aliento de vida, cuando por fin se separaron ella sabía que se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder y él le daba una sonrisa extremadamente sensual y sus ojos era más oscuros de lo que eran ´´es peligroso esta aproximación`` le grito una voz en su fuero interno y guiada por su instinto que actuó en ese momento salió dispara a su cuarto de donde no salió, sonrió tristemente al darse de cuenta que era débil con su esposo, se había enamorado muy fácil del peli naranja, en esos días de su luna de miel él se mostro tan diferente al tonto que siempre se mostraba que le sorprendió y sin mucho más esfuerzo se enamoro de ese hombre que le destruyo la vida al final, sus parpados se le hicieron más pesados y el frio le calo más hondo, su cuerpo estaba ya llegando a la hipotermia tirito un poco mas de seguro llegaría su final ya.

Alrededor de veinte personas buscaban en la oscuridad y profundidad del bosque los gritos de varios sirvientes se asían escuchar pero no hallaban respuesta alguna y cada vez temían llegar tarde, era muy entrada la noche cuando los sirvientes le informaron que su esposa no llegaba y la última vez que la vieron era dirigirse al bosque la rastrearon en todo el palacio y no estaba la mayoría de los empleados se prestaron voluntarios para la búsqueda pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que el príncipe raudo saliera a buscarla sin detenerse por un momento ya ahora casi a las dos hora de búsqueda todos temían que algo malo le hubiese pasado a la princesa pero simplemente el joven no se detenida, caminaba mas y mas gritando su nombre.

Aquí esta – grito un hombre a unos dos metros de distancia,

Rápido a como le permitía el terreno mojado se acerco, le dio un manotazo al joven quien se acomodaba para alzarla del suelo y él se puso en su lugar, con cautela como si se tratase de una frágil porcelana la cogió entre sus brazos, alguien le tendió una manta seca y la envolvió en ella, la pego a su cuerpo con fuerza, ahora que la encontró recién el pánico le invadía con fuerza; ella estaba congelada, su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo y de esta escurría agua su cabello mojado se le pegaba al cuello y a la cara, estaba más pálida que nunca y eso lo atemorizaba no quería perderla.

¿Y si muere? Se pregunto con sorna en su interior cuando la vio tirada en el suelo como un cadáver ahí se espanto no sobreviviría si ella muere, no era tan fuerte como aparentaba, con una de sus manos le froto su cuerpo en un intento por darle calor, cuando al fin el castillo se hizo notorio corrió el tramo que le faltaba. La llevo hasta su habitación y ahí fue recién que la soltó, Samira de inmediato preparo la ducha y alisto sus ropas para salir de la estancia y dar privacidad a los dos

Señor la ropa de la princesa está listo en cama – anuncio desde el cuarto

De acuerdo, puedes retirarte –

Sí señor, y dentro de poco llegar el doctor ya lo llame – informo

Samira gracias – dijo

De nada señor –

Así se quedo solo con la diminuta mujer, con mano temblorosa despojo de la ropa mojada no puesto mucha atención a nada en su desesperado intento de calentar su cuerpo, el agua estaba un poco más caliente de lo normal pero perfecta para su estado actual, sintió como se estremeció cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua que era un contraste claro, cuando por fin el agua caliente consiguió dar calor a su cuerpo ella empezó a despertar con pasmosa lentitud, mientras los ojos castaños la observaban como hipnotizados, se removió un poco mas y lo miro primero con sorpresa, luego irá para al final quedarse con una mirada temerosa, pues aun en su estado de desubicación sabía bien que él le dañaría

Al fin despiertas – le murmuro acariciando con cautela y cariño su cabellera

¿Dónde estoy? –

Estás en tu habitación – respondió

¿Qué me paso? –

Te encontramos desmayada en el bosque – ahora con más calma empezó a descender su mano a la piel de su rostro

No me toques – casi grito quitando su mano de un golpe – no tienes por qué estar aquí – al final las cosas iban acomodándose en su mente

Estabas congelada por eso te metí al jacuzzi – quería gritar ella aun no quería su presencia – y es hora que salga de ella antes que te de un refriado –

Dudo que te importe, ahora déjame – su voz volvía a ser ese hueco sonido de antes

No me iré – respondió firme, ya había pasado tiempo de la partida de Asshido y el no había sido capaz de hacer nada para que ella lo vea nuevamente

No tiene por qué estar aquí –

Si que tengo, MI esposa está muy mal y debo de ayudarla – vio como ella giraba en busca de otra mujer

Yo no veo a nadie – la sonrisa que él le brindo la agito por completo

Claro porque estamos solos tu y yo y ahora sal del agua –

No lo haré, vete de aquí ahora – que alegría era que ella vuelva a mostrarse terca y altanera con él como antes, aun que su voz aun no era la de ella

Obedece – respondió con cansancio

No lárgate – y sin más el se agacho y la saco de un solo tirón del jacuzzi llevándola en brazos ignorando las protestas de ella

Suéltame – dijo desesperada – que me bajes animal, no entiendes - pataleo

No – murmuro suavecito – no quiero soltarte, no quiero dejarte ir –

I…..ichi….go – su voz salió suplicante, ¿acaso no entendía que su contacto la mataba peor? – déjame - sintió como era depositada en la suave cama

No pudo evitarlo, cuando la deposito en su cama y se separo de ella pudo ver ahora con perfecta claridad la desnudes en la que estaba. Se sobresalto cuando vio la mirada que le daba Ichigo sus ojos eran de fuego puro y la abrazaba en sus lamas quemándola, pero no era dolor lo que sentía al menos no un dolor de quemazón; vio como torpemente su mujer intentaba cubrir su cuerpo de su mirada, sabía bien que no debía de haber hecho eso pero no lo pudo evitar ya desde que la tuvo en sus brazos y besándola su cuerpo le pidió a gritos mas contacto, su sonrosado rostro y la blancura de su piel se le grabaron en su mente con fuego, y un grabado que no desparecería nunca

Señor el doctor acaba de llegar – anuncio desde el otro lado de la puerta Samira

Que espere un momento – ordeno y asiendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se controlo y se acerco a su mujer con calma

No te cerques – se quejo

Cámbiate, Samira dejo un camisón listo – mostro su ropa lista

Vete – le dijo mientras se giraba para recoger su ropa cosa que no fue bueno pues en ese giro toda su mente le dio vueltas y cayo de cara a la cama

Rukia – dijo fuerte asustado y se acerco a su lado

Estoy bien – se quejo pero no era cierto su cuerpo temblaba y tenía la sensación de estar en sentada en una cama de agua pues todo se movía

No lo estas – dijo y le puso una mano en la frente comprobando sus dudas, estaba con temperatura

Con lo débil que estaba no pudo oponerse mucho cuando su marido le despojo de un solo movimiento la frazada que cubra su cuerpo y sintió como con cautela le deslizaba la bata de seda. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió su cuerpo cuando su mano rozo la piel de su esposa, era suave, más que la seda que la cubría ahora, con una sola mano la levantó de la cama y la sostuvo en su brazo mientras que con la mano libre ordenaba la cama para que descanse mejor, cuando por fin la acostó y arropo salió para que el doctor ingrese

Majestad – dijo el doctor al verlo e inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto

Deja eso ya Kisuke entra y revísala –

Como digas, sigues gruñón como siempre –

Como sea – respondió y lo acompaño al cuarto

Dime que paso –

La encontramos en el bosque toda mojada

¿el bosque? -

Si, ya tenía hipotermia, la metí al agua caliente y tiene fiebre –

Eso estuvo bien – ingresaron en el cuarto y la chica se hallaba ahí recostada con su cara con sudor

Majestad ¿me oye? – pregunto el doctor al aproximarse al lecho

Kisuke –

Si majestad soy yo, vengo a ver qué pasa –

Me resfriare –

Le daré algo para que no pase eso – aseguro

Con la ayuda de Ichigo logro mantenerla derecha y así revisarla bien, cuando por fin realizo su examen médico Ichigo la recostó y salió detrás del doctor

Dejare unas medicinas para evitar la pulmonía o neumonía –

Que tiene –

Solo es la fiebre por el cambio de clima que sufrió su cuerpo debemos de mantener a control esa fiebre Ichigo –

De acuerdo –

Que alguien esté pendiente toda la noche, Ichigo tu esposa está muy debilitada y su debilidad podría dar paso a otras infecciones por eso es importante que esta noche desaparezca la fiebre –

Yo me haré cargo de cuidarla –

Lo que no entiendo es que hacía en esa lluvia en el bosque –

Salió desde la tarde según dicen y paree que se perdió –

Debo de irme Ichigo llámame cualquier cosa, mañana estaré aquí para verla –

De acuerdo, gracias Urahara –

Cuando el doctor se fue, se dirigió a su cuarto tomo una ducha rápida y se puso ropa seca pidió chocolate caliente y regreso a la habitación de su mujer donde paso toda la noche cuidándola como lo pidió el doctor, se santo en un borde de la cama y se la paso contemplándola, en ocasiones se agitaba y movía mucho, y en su delirio producido por la fiebre llamaba a Kaien suplicándole que se la lleve, eso lo altero y como acto reflejo sus brazos se enroscaron en el cuerpo de ella, no se la arrebatarían, la miro detallando sus facciones y poco a poco su cabeza se inclino, como si su boca tuviese imán y lo atraía, con cautela beso sus labios y deseo desesperado probar más a fondo de su elixir pero no podía hacerlo pues ella estaba mal y no quería aprovecharse de eso, aunque tampoco evito que de vez en cuando le robara besos solo para calmarse.

Ahora estaba pagando el daño que le hizo a su mujer, se dio cuenta que su mundo no tenía sentido, un balance de toda su vida le demostró que nunca había poseído nada que de verdad le importase, si, una vez había gritado que Inoue era la que amaba pero ahora no era cierto, se vio sin anda en su vida, hasta ahora no tenía nada que quería para el tan egoístamente como quería a Rukia, la desesperación de perderla y verla marchar con otro hombre o simplemente así como ella pedía un buen día mientras dormía Kaien podía venir a llevársela y ella se iría gustosa lo sabía, ese miedo de perderla lo atormentaba y su desesperación crecía a pasos agigantados cada día. Esos días en que enfermo a causa de la mojada no se separo de ella, la chica había hecho lo mejor que hacía con él, ignorarlo, como era ya un habito desde hace tiempo Rukia hacia sus cosas y el la acompañaba en silencio, en las ocasiones que hablaban ella respondía indiferente y en las pocas ocasiones que había logrado sacarla de sus casillas ella le había gritado e insultado como antes y un par de veces le había metido un codazo y un cocacho y justo ahora estaban en esa misma situación, mientras se daban de gritos en la habitación de ella

Rukia obedece ahora – le gruño ya cansado de la discusión

No lo haré, NO quiero – rezongo ella mas cansada aun

No, claro que no, no saldría a decir a un montón de reporteros que ella estaba embarazada, no solo porque era mentira ya que su esposo nunca la toco, sino también porque a la larga no podría dar a ese heredero que buscaban, y dirían que ella lo mato para meterse en un problema más grande

Y porque no – gruño frustrado, ahora recordaba la terquedad de su esposa y lo fácil que lo desesperaba

Haber idiota – lo califico – será porque NO estoy ¿embaraza? –

Eso se puede solucionar – le dijo sonriendo coquetamente

Ja…... que fácil lo haces ver – le respondió con el sarcasmo plasmado en su voz

Es fácil – y ahí estaba el cinismo con el que el siempre veía las cosas que tenía que ver con ella

Para estar embarazada se necesita de dos – recordó triste al saber que él no la deseaba como mujer o tal vez, y ahí se espanto cuando la idea se mostro en su cabeza – NO ARE PASAR A UN HIJO TUYO CON OTRA MUJER POR EL MIO – le grito dolida, así que era eso la utilizaría de nuevo, que cruel era

No te pedí eso – resoplo

Entonces que Ichigo… - después de meses, no de años escuchaba su nombre en los labios de su mujer y le alegro - ¿Qué acaso piensas que me acueste con otro hombre hasta que quede embaraza como si fuera una baca en el ruedo? – pregunto furiosa

NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO – rugió, la sola idea de que otro hombre la toque le partió el juicio – no lo digas nunca – volvió a decir amenazante mientras acorralaba a la peli negra entre la pared y su cuerpo su respiración era agitada debido a la ira, ¿Cómo se le podía haber pasado en la cabeza que él iba a permitir que otro toque lo que le pertenece?

Ale….aleja….te ….de ….mi – murmuro suavecito al ver como él la tenia prisionera y su mirada era como enloquecida, el miedo por su actuar la imbiado y la cercanía de su cuerpo le dio un toque eléctrico

No voy a permitir que estés con nadie más ¿lo comprendes? – las palabras salieron por si solas, una amenaza clara y concisa pues ya no aguanto más, no podía pasar más tiempo deseando tener a su esposa como su mujer, en su cama, mientras el besaba todo su cuerpo, no aguantaría otra noche de sueños que la poseía para levantarse en una cama vacía sin ella – eres mía - susurro cerca de su boca, para después lanzarse a devorar sus labios con fiereza

Su mente se nublo y no había coherencia en sus actos solo había deseo reprimido por meses, lo único que deseo en ese momento fue sentirla debajo de su cuerpo, sentir su cuerpo agitarse debido a sus caricias y a sus besos.

Su cabeza le dio vueltas cuando los labios de Ichigo reclamaron los suyos como de su propiedad pues la fiereza que empleaba en ese beso no tenia punto de comparación con los que hasta ahora le había dado y todos robados como este, pero los anteriores si bien tenían pasión esos eran más suaves, como si solo analizara el suelo donde pisana, pero ahora era tan diferente que no sabía cómo tomarlo, su boca era invadida por la lengua de su esposo que la besaba con avasalladora pasión, con desesperación y algo más que no sabía que era, sintió como sus manos avariciosas recorrían su cuerpo por encima de su ropa y al parecer tenía un cierto interés por sus piernas que eran apretadas con fuerza y decisión, empezaba a perderse en el fuego de sus caricias, pero una vocecita en su interior recordó algo importante

´´no te ama, solo te utiliza`` le recordó su lado sensato y después de pasar todo ese infierno del que por cierto no salía aun no podía arriesgarse a caer más en el fondo, sabía que él se vengaría de algún modo por lo de Kaien ya había pasado tiempo pero igual no olvidaba nunca él, y también estaba el hecho de que la estaba usando para dar el ´´heredero`` al trono y ella no quería traer a un hijo para verlo sufrir, así después de hallar las razones por las que ahora la besaba y acariciaba intento separarlo

Detente – dijo firme mientras el besaba su cuelo y lo empujo cuando no sintió reacción de el – aléjate - ordeno y volvió a empujarlo

La volvió a besar esta vez con más fuerza le sujeto sus manos por detrás de su cuerpo impidiendo que lo aleje de ella, ¡que sabor!

El cuerpo de Rukia era hermoso, firme y esbelto. No pensó que le gustaría tanto su tacto, pero ahora la verdad era otra, la estaba besando e introducía su lengua en la boca de ella, con una necesidad nunca antes sentida, ninguna mujer con la que estuvo le daba este derecho de sentimientos como lo hacía su esposa. Con un movimiento rápido se despojo de su camisa y su pecho desnudo se pegó al de ella, con decisión y fuerza la llevo y acostó en la cama, mientras sujetaba sus manos encima de su cabeza, y es que esa pequeña ave quería escapó de él y eso no debía de pasar, lentamente empezó a deshacerse del vestido que llevaba mientras que su mano se encargaba de quitar la prenda su boca dejaba besos intensos en cada centímetro de piel expuesta a paso, cuando por fin logro deshacerse del mas grade de sus impedimentos para ver a Rukia como quería se separo uno poco de ella y sus orbes castañas se deleitaron con el panorama, su cara estaba sonrosada y tenía sus ojos cerrados ya había dejado de patalear y luchar en un vano intento de alejarlo de ella, su cintura era estrecha y sus piernas torneadas y bien formadas con manos hábiles se deshizo del sujetador y quedo a expuesto su busto, eran pequeños y bien redondeados, la cremosa piel blanca decorado con la cima de su montículo con dos botones rosados lo cautivaron era sin duda los mejores senos que jamás vio ni vería, que por más de ser pequeños era apetitosos, con los pulgares acarició sus pezones y la escuchó gemir y volvió a besarla nuevamente acaricio sus pezones en un movimiento más fluido sin despegar sus labios de su boca escucho el tenido más fuerte de ella se desnudo rápidamente, quedando ambos solamente con su ropa interior inferior. Cuando volvió a verla Rukia tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estaba sorprendida de que eso estuviera pasando tan rápido una parte de ella (la más racional) gritaba para que se aleje de él, pero la otra parte, es parte que acobijaba todos los sentimientos por el peli naranja le ordenaba que a no detenerlo, ¿Qué hacer? Se cuestionaba pero no podía hilar un pensamiento coherente ya Ichigo deslizo una mano entre sus muslos, mientras le acariciaba los pezones con los labios, suaves estaba extasiado chupando y besando esas dos montañas de carne y piel sedosa que estaban muy bien formadas. En ese instante Rukia se entrego al mar de emociones que Ichigo despertaba en su piel, su cuerpo y su alma y se aferró a sus hombros mientras el continuaba explorando su cuerpo.

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce lograba hacer mella en el autocontrol del joven príncipe, pues venia deseando este contacto desde siempre ahora que lo pensaba, su mano empezó a preparar el cuerpo de su menuda mujer para la invasión que venía, pues su erección lo estaba matando de dolor, introdujo dos dedos de golpe en el interior de su pequeña entrada, sintió la reacción de su esposa cuando en un momento de lucidez intento alejarlo, aun o se rendía él nunca se alejaría de ella y no le permitiría a ella irse de él, para calmar el temblor y los desesperados movimientos que hacia Rukia se acerco a su oreja la cual beso con cala y fue en un camino descendiente al cuello donde dejo un bonito recuerdo de que ya era por completo de él , volvió a besar sus labios con calma para darle seguridad y lo consiguió, mientras la besaba comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus dedos logrando hacer temblar a su mujer, esas reacciones le gustaban, le llenaba el alma y el vacio que tenia desaparecía al serla temblad, y oír murmurar su nombre con t ata pación y desesperación, introdujo otro dedo para acariciar mas su cuerpo mientras su otra mano se dedicaba a acariciar los senos de ella, cuando por fin supo que estaba lista para su ingreso se posiciono en su ligar entreabriendo mas sus piernas de ella, así con una calma pasmosa el joven príncipe ingreso en el estrecho cuerpo de su esposa, mientras las manos de ella se aferraban con desesperación a la cabellera naranjada, se sentía bien en un comienzo, pero ahora le dolía, el miembro de su esposo era muy grande para que su pequeño cuerpo logre darle albergue, se removió inquieta tratando de alejarse, pero el hizo mas presión en su agarre de cadera, luego de una estocada certera rompió su barrera sacándole lagrimas de dolor.

Se quedo quieto en cuanto sintió que la penetro por completo, no solo para que a ella le calme el dolor, sino también la impresión lo dejaron estático, y es que el en su mente se había jurado y per jurado que ella ya había sido de su hermano, por eso también se había detenido en otras ocasiones, pero cuando la barrera que la dictaba como virgen se interpuso en su camino lo sorprendió y cuando por sin destruyo su obstáculo se sintió el ser más feliz del planeta, después de todo ella si era solo de eso. El dolor causado fue convirtiéndose en placer abrió los ojos y vio que su esposo la miraba con intensidad, esa mirada que a ella le hacía sentirse pequeñita y débil delante de él, con devoción la beso de nuevo y así empezó el vaivén de las mas placenteras danzas, llevándolos a un mundo lejos de esa habitación conforme aumentaba el ritmo. Cuando llegaron al clímax Ichigo no salió de ella la giro hasta ponerla sobre él y nuevamente la hizo suya, no se cansaba a la cuarta vez de estar dentro de ella y derramar en su interior su esencia la vio lánguida y cansada, por dios, se dijo, es que no podía detenerse y no quería detenerse.

Por última vez dio una embestida fuerte y se dejo caer al costado de su esposa quien estaba agitada o sonrojado, con cariño le acomodo sus cabellos y le permitió descansar, fue de inmediato que se durmió mientras el la sostenía firme de su cintura, la observo un poco mas y el suspiro lago que soltó choco con su nariz, beso sus labios y se mentalizo en dormir pues de nuevo la deseaba, no podía evitarlo.

A la mañana siguiente la princesa no sabía si lo sucedido día antes era verdad, pero lo confirmo el hecho que su esposo se halle ahí dormido, se odia, ¿Cómo había podido ceder tan fácil?, si es que apenas y lucho para alejarlo, se odia por ser la mujer mas tonta y traidora de todas, pues ahora había engañado por completo a Kaien y de seguro él la odiaba, su cuerpo le dolía cuando se levanto y es que el parecía un macho desenredado cuando la hizo suya, su corazón lloro a gritos, pues ella le había dicho que lo amaba, una y mil veces había gritado con voz ahogada en pasión que lo amaba, pero él, e se había dedicado a poseerla ahora si se podía decir que Ichigo Kurosaki, príncipe testarudo y cabeza de chorlito era el ganador indiscutible, pues había destruido el ultimo pedazo de orgullo que le quedaba. Fingió dormir cuando él se removió en las sabanas, sintió como se ponía de pie con agilidad, se puso su pantalón y salió sin decir nada de su habitación, otra clara señal de que eso para él era solo sexo y nada más, pero para ella era su perdición.

Al despertar sintió el cálido cuerpo de su esposa junto a él, y su interior se ajito, ella dormía aun y él deseaba hacerle el amor de nuevo, salió casi corriendo de ese cuarto presa del miedo que le causaba todos sus sentimientos, lo único que ahora tenía claro era que ella no dormiría sola nunca más, se cambio y salió a la calle para distraerse.

Desde ese día el joven príncipe se aboco a la monumental tarea de cumplir como marido son su esposa, aun que claro ella no lo veía como hacer ´´el amor`` para ella cada noche que Ichigo entraba a su habitación la tomaba con brusquedad y no paraba hasta muy tarde de salir y entrar en ella, logrando dañarla con cada una de sus acciones.

Los sentimientos que tenia por Rukia lo estaban llevando al desquicio, en un principio comenzó por los celos al ver cuando Rukia atendía a todos los demás, su ansiedad aumentaba a cada momento que no la veía, la quería tener al alcance de su vista en cada segundo, pero luego esa obsesión se fue creciendo a cada segundo más grande, no podía verle hablar con nadie, se moría en vida cuando la veía acobijada en los recuerdos de su hermano, pues pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga ella no dejaba de amarlo.

No quiero, no dejare de ir con el por qué a ti se te canta – le grito molesta

Me obedecerás – le grito cansado, pues estaba que moría de celos por que Kaien aun no se le olvidaba

No tengo por qué hacerte caso, no entiendo qué te pasa –

Que me pasa, ¿Qué me pasa?, me pasa que solo estas con él y a mí me dejas a un lado –

Kaien está muerto, no entiendo porque me haces tanto drama –

Ese santuario nunca más se abrirá para ti –

ME HUBISESE GUSTADO QUE ME IGNORARAS COMO ANTES A QUE ME DAÑES –

Nunca más hablaras con nadie – amenazo – porque nunca más saldrás de aquí –

Ese día cuando sus celos de verdad salieron de control y toda su aura maligna lo gobernó encerró a su mujer, la metió en una jaula donde solo el ingresaba, no podía evitar tener ese temor de perderla, cuando sus padres los llamaban ella iba a su lado, se quedaban un corto tiempo y así regresaba a su prisión y es que también tenía miedo que la lastimen y estando en su control y su vista el habitaba el peligro que le amenazaba.

Cuando Ichigo la encerró en su habitación y sin dar indicación de cuando saldría lo dejo pasar pues no había problema, cuando escapo de su cuarto y se dirigió al santuario se derrumbo, el terror la invadió cuando en esa sombría habitación no quedaba nada de los recuerdos de su señor, cuando fue a preguntar Ichigo le grito que no había nada de Kaien en el palacio completo, la grito de que como podía pensar aun en Kaien mientras se le entregaba a él, así con sus palabras de odio que le dio a su esposo firmo su condena, ahora pasaba ya tres meses encerrada en su cuarto, solo para sacarla al palacio central, o a la universidad pero siempre el cómo su celador, no le gustaba estar encerrada y eso le deprimía quitándole el poco apetito que tenia, un día asustada por la forma en la que su esposo ingreso y la beso se dio de cuenta que no podía seguir así, no podía seguir en una vida medio muerta.

Por favor Samira llama a este número – pidió con desesperación en los ojos, pues ya no habían lagrimas sus ojos se había secado

Señora…. No me pida eso – rogo la empleada, pero tal vez era bueno hacer lo que le pedían la joven princesa de verdad se encontraba mal

Solo llama y dile que venga por mi –

Ya no tenía fuerzas para levantar, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y su corazón en un latir lento confirmaba que seguía con vida, escucho algunos ruidos fuertes y el andar de unos pasos firmes, sonrió con un poco de alegría, al final el siempre venia a ayudarla, aun que todo en silencio pero igual venia por ella. La puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí parado con su semblante frio se encontraba Byakuya kuchiki, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vio a su hermana acostada en esa cama toda pálida, delgada y con una expresión casi muerta en sus ojos.

Apresurado se acerco a ella y la cogió entre sus brazos desesperado por tener de nuevo a su hermana con cuidado y con ese andar altanero de siempre camino a la puerta

Byakuya…... suéltala – dijo la voz de un Ichigo alterado y desesperado

Esta vez has llegado muy lejos Kurosaki….. – hablo frío y sintió como su hermana se aferraba con sus manos débiles a las alas de su saco y enterraba su rostro en su pecho – Isshin… mi abogado vendrá a hablar contigo –

Así vio Ichigo partir a la mujer que amo con enfermiza pasión y dolorosa desesperación, en los brazos de su hermano mientras se apoya con fuerza en su pecho. Por fin ahora era liberada de su dolor, se alejaba del hombre que amo, quien la llevo a sentir nuevos sentimientos, dejaba a Kurosaki Ichigo el hombre que amaba y quien le había hecho mucho daño. Ese era el final para ellos.

Si te vas mi amor si tú te vas, me moriré en vida y no saldré jamás, donde estas, mi amor en donde estas, pues necesito de tu amor para vivir.

**==================/====================**

**´´ Para quienes nacieron muertos y viven como cadáveres helados la soledad es el aliado de la tristeza y el compañero de la exaltación del espíritu ``**

**/============/**

Kyaaaa, mi primer pinino, jajaja es el primer lemon (casi explicito) k hago y espero de verdad les guste y me den alguna k otra ayuda en esto jeje

Buenooooo, que les pareció?, espero me dejen sus comentarios.

No se si les guste la forma de sufrir de ichigo, se que cuando dañe a rukia al dejarla en soledad, supe que también había otra forma de sufrir, lo que intente que ichigo sienta, que al amarla sufra al temer perderla y se obsesione con retenerla haciendo que ya no este tan tranquilo. No será su único sufrir ahora como ven k mi amado byakuya fue al rescate, ¿Qué pasara?, no dejen de leer este fic, en el mismo link, a la misma hora (jeje muy al estilo chavo del 8)

Déjenme decirles también que EL FINAL está muy cerca, ya tengo una parte de lo que será el final, aun que no me pudo imaginar la escena final, me tengo que mentalizar en ello ^^

**DOMO ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU **por** leer**

By.

gaiaspink


	7. yo note hago falta

Hola a todos mis lectores de este fic, sé que me demore y no tengo perdón, pero bueno espero este capítulo les guste y llene sus expectativas.

Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a **Meikyo Natsume **quien en un momento de ´´dispercion`` se le ocurrió escribir algo bonito para este fic y me lo entrego, esta demás decir lo feliz que me puso.

Les dejo lo que nuestra amiga meikyo escribió y espero a ustedes les guste también:

_Nunca creí poder sentirme así  
>y menos con alguien como tu<br>que has hecho dejar mi pasado atrás  
>o eso creí...<br>todo cuanto fuiste, hiciste fue una ilusión  
>una lamentable y bonita ilusión<br>Ahora no sufro solo por mi pasado  
>lloro por mi presente y futuro<br>voy cayendo...una caída libre  
>me aferro a una pequeña cuerda<br>no es lo que deseo, no es lo que busco, no eres tu  
>pero es segura, me estabiliza...puedo levitar<br>Estoy de pie, pero no erguida  
>y la pequeña luciérnaga que tenia, mi cuerda<br>partió...me abandono  
>Espero otra vez estrellarme en el suelo sin fondo<br>y tu vuelves...quiero volar  
>no me fió, tengo miedo<br>mis sentimientos me traicionan, los dominas  
>te pertenezco, te odio, te detesto<br>te amo, te deseo...vuelo  
>soy tu muñeca<br>aterrizaje forzoso...dolor  
>no quiero volar, no puedo volar...necesito volar<br>me haces daño, escapo mas allá de mi pasado  
>haz roto mis alas... adiós, aléjate<br>...pero...  
>quiero que repares mis alas<br>me urge volar...volar contigo  
>con mis alas rotas...como la pasada noche<em>

**FIN =)**

¿Qué les pareció?, ah dejen su comentario también de este hermoso poema vale?,

**Gracias a:**

**Yukime-sama**

^^Gracias por tu reviews, bueno la verdad de a poco las cosas se acomodaran y compondrán para estos dos, y estoy de acuerdo contigo Ichi debe de sufrir por lo que hiso, disfruta este capítulo y déjame tu comentario ^^

**Cabe.**

Kia espero te guste este capítulo y gracias por tu reviews ^^

**metitus**

holaaa… me encanta leer tu reviews siempre jeje, bueno lo de Asshido, la verdad tenía planeado dejarlo más tiempo pero luego se me ocurrió algo mas por eso lo saque ya verás cuando leas este cap, espero que te guste ^^. Y lo de vivieron felices para siempre mmm…. Si te soy sincera aun no me decido como terminar este fic, tengo una idea de una final ´´feliz`` bueno si sería algo bueno pero Ichigo deberá de pagar sus errores por mucho tiempo, o si darle un final dramático, pero haber como viene el desarrollo.

**Gaby-chan258**

T.T perdón por lo de Asshido, como dije quería tenerlo un poco mas pero me pareció adecuado que le una ´´oportunidad`` a Ichigo y como vimos el idiota metió la pata hasta el fondo, pero tranquila veras que no está ´´eliminado`` del todo y los demás que mencionas, no me agradan así que mejor paso de ellos, solo en un fic uso a Ulquiora que es en ´´ cuando ya no te pueda ver`` pero en mas no creo que lo use, pero espero que estés satisfecha por el dolor de Ichigo en este capítulo (-.- aun que a mí me dejo con sabor a mas su sufrimiento, pero es lo mejor que eme salió, tratare de hacerlo pagar un poco mas ^^) espero te guste este capitulo

**Sumire**

GRACIAS, buuu…. Eres la única que comento el lemon diciendo que estaba bien T.T aun que me costó horrores hacerlo, después de mil borrones al fin medio me quedo como dios manda, aun que le falto algo…. Espero este cap te guste y me dejes tu comentario.

**elenita-chan**

kyaaa, ele chan…. Sabes que me encanta que me dejes tus comentarios es bueno también tenerte por aquí jeje, bueno Ichigo ya está pagando espero te agrade este cap y con esto ya no odies a Ichi ^^ déjame tu reviews

amy gracias por tu mensaje, mm… entiendo lo que me dices de la ortografía pero es mas error de dedo lo que pasa y aun que lo leo no los encuentro, tal vez porque tengo en mi mente proyectado lo que dice, pero después de tiempo los encuentro y quiero arrancarme la cabeza tratare de poner más atención para no incordiar con esos horrorosos errores pero gracias aun así por leer esperare tu comentario de este capítulo ^^

**Meikyo Natsume**

ARIGATOU, ARIGATOU, T.T no sabes lo contenta que me pone que mi loca historia te haya inspirado en un poema y que me lo dieras ha sido lo más bonito que nunca creí recibir como escritora aficionada, me llena de orgullo y alegría el saber que te gusta, espero este capítulo te sea de tu agrado y bueno tratare de darte lo que pides como lectora del ichiruki ^^, esperare ansiosa tu reviews ^^ ja ne y domo arigato gosaimazu por tu poema n.n

**ACLARACION**

Ya saben que los personajes de BLEACH **NO me pertenecen**, son propiedad de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, nada mas la historia es de mi Esto no tiene fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo para la ´´sana`` distracción de fans del ichiruki.

Sin más les dejo con la continuación, SIGANME LOS BUENOS…... mejor los fans del ichiruki ^^

**Capitulo anterior**.

_Así vio Ichigo partir a la mujer que amo con enfermiza pasión y dolorosa desesperación, en los brazos de su hermano mientras se apoya con fuerza en su pecho. Por fin ahora era liberada de su dolor, se alejaba del hombre que amo, quien la llevo a sentir nuevos sentimientos, dejaba a Kurosaki Ichigo el hombre que amaba y quien le había hecho mucho daño. Ese era el final para ellos._

**Capitulo # 8 **

**No te hago falta**

_Un día, un cuerpo le hablo al corazón, - cuando yo me enfermo – dijo – me llevan al doctor y él es quien se encarga de curarme, me da medicina que logran hacerme sentir bien – conto al silencioso corazón – pero dime ¿Cuándo tú te enfermas quien cura de ti? – pregunto curioso. _

_yo no tengo quien me cure – respondió el corazón triste – cuando tú estás enfermo las pastillas te curan, pero si yo me enfermo no hay pastilla, o doctor que me cure, por eso, yo debo de cuidarme, no debo dejar que me lastimen – una verdad que nadie puede negar salió del corazón – no puedo permitir que me dañen pues me moriría del dolor – _

Ahí parado en el umbral de la puerta se quedo parado, ahora había llegado el día que mas temió desde que descubrió el amor enfermizo que sintió por Rukia, se iba, lo dejaba después de todo, sabía que no tenía derecho alguno al retenerla o tan siquiera pedir que la dejen ya había causado mucho daño a la que le dieron como esposa. Se habían unido en matrimonio y desde el principio él no había cumplido con lo que había jurado en la iglesia de estar con ella en todo momento, de protegerla, pero ¿cómo protegerla de el mismo?, su corazón marcho errático, sus latidos eran dolorosos cual si fuese traspasado por miles de hojas filosas e incandescentes, ahora perdía lo único que le había dado sentido a su existir, lo único que de verdad había considerado lo mas importante en su rutinaria vida, ella había sido, después de todo, la pausa a su soledad, el suspiro de felicidad.

Qué tristeza le causaba el saber que se iba queriéndola del modo en el que él la quería, la angustia de saberse sin ella lo mataba

Por favor no te vayas – grito – no te la lleves Byakuya – intento seguirles pero le retuvieron – por favor no te vayas…... – lloro – no me dejes así, no me hagas sufrir…. Por favor – cayó de rodillas en el duro concreto

_**´´ No me quieres y yo tampoco a ti, esto se convertirá en un infierno``**_

Esas palabras dichas hace mucho resonó en su mente, ahora que salía de ese palacio en brazos de su hermano, con apenas nada de energía y mucho dolor, sí, se había cumplido esa profecía dicha por Ichigo, había adelantado el infierno en la tierra, pero el infierno se había hecho para ella, un infierno que hasta ahora no había podido salir, pero ahora estaba saliendo, aun que no en las condiciones que ella había deseado, sus lagrimas cayeron impías por sus mejillas, lagrimas de dolor, tristeza y desesperación, pero más que todo esas lagrimas eran de rabia, rabia asía ella por haber permitido que un humano le hiciese ese daño.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a los reyes junto a las princesas paradas en un lugar como si fuesen estatuas de cera, y mas allá en la entrada de los aposentos vio a Ichigo caer de rodillas ¿Qué le pasaba, acaso lloraba? Se pregunto, no quería que llore, ni se sienta mal; pero recordó lo que le hiso y decidió que debía dejarlo no podía sentir nada más que desprecio por ese monstruo que le quito la vida, ese monstruo que le arrebato su libertad, su preciada libertad, cerró los ojos y se perdió en la inconsciencia en los brazos de su hermano, que por primera vez se comportaba como el hermano que ella siempre había querido.

Rukia – le hablo cerca de su oído su hermano – cálmate – le pidió

Byakuya kuchiki estaba desesperado por ver en ese estado catatónico a su hermana, jamás en esta vida se había imaginado que al entregar a su hermana en matrimonio con ese hombre la llevara a ese estado, el había estado convencido que al casarla con Kurosaki Ichigo ella estaría segura, que ´´ese`` hombre que hace tantos años la había pedido como su mujer no la alcanzaría, estaba más que convencido que con él, ella sería un poco más feliz que en el palacio del seretei creyó tontamente que vio un poco de cariño entre ellos, pero no era cierto, Kurosaki Ichigo la destruyo por completo; bajo la vista al cuerpo de su hermana que ahora se encontraba en su regazo, pues no la había soltado desde que la sacase del palacio, aun temblaba a pesar de estar en sus brazos, ¿Cómo había logrado Ichigo llevar a ese estado a su hermana? ¿Cómo había conseguido someterla, como había logrado hacerle perder el orgullo?, acaricio la espalda de su hermosa niña con calma para lograr calmarla, sonrió al recordar que de niña cuando él iba a su cuarto a verla dormir, en los únicos momentos que de verdad podía mostrar aprecio por ella, solía sollozar por sus padres y el hacia ese acto para confortarla y en unos minutos ella se calmaba, y así lo logro, ella de apoco se calmo, soltando un gran suspiro

Gracias nii sama – le susurro y se aferro más a su hermano, no quería que la suelte por nada – gracias – volvió a repetir

Porque agradeces – dijo

Por sacarme de ese infierno –

Te pido perdón – su voz se suavizo y hasta se le quebranto – desde ahora nunca más te alejare de mi lado, no te perderé de mi vista – le aseguro sintió como ella se acomodaba más a su cuerpo y en cuestión de minutos se durmió cómoda en sus brazos, mientras él le acariciaba su cabeza y su espalda con su otra mano.

Cuando por fin llegaron al seretei, lo primero que hiso Byakuya kuchiki fue llevar a la morena al hospital, para que le hagan una revisión exhaustiva, el ya a una sola vista se imagino lo que Rukia tenía pero era mejor que los médicos den su evaluación.

A los tres días de llegar a seretei recién se había levantado y es que cuando se durmió con su hermano sintió tanta seguridad que toda esa tención acumulada desde hacía años ese momento se disipo y así logro dormir tranquila, Rukia estaba cansada y se había pasado una semana en el hospital, el doctor había diagnosticado anemia avanzada y principio de pulmonía por esa noche de lluvia donde se perdió, que sumado al estrés y la casi nada de alimentación que tenia complicaba su salud mas, ahora estaba conectada a sueros y vitaminas, su estomago se negaba a aceptar elementos ingeridos por la boca, después de una semana más en el hospital recién se le daban de comer abundantes comidas, las cuales ella se las comía sin protestar.

Poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo la salud de su cuerpo sano pero la salud de su alma y su corazón aun estaban en estado de coma y no podan despertarse, su mirada aun era cubierto por un manto de tristeza, su corazón se oprimía al recordarlo y su mente pensaba en él, y es que no podía olvidar la última imagen que tubo de Ichigo, derrotado como si de verdad le doliera su partida, pero sabía bien que no era así, el solo disimulaba por que su hermano estaba ahí, seco la lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

Mañana te dan de alta y no regresaras al palacio kuchiki – anuncio el rey y vio como se sobresaltaba

¿Si no regresaba al palacio kuchiki donde regresaba?, noo… no quería regresar a la prisión, al infierno personal de su esposo, no lo soportaría

Byakuya nii sama – hablo casi suplicante – no quiero regresar allá, sé que es una orden mi matrimonio, pero no quiero regresar por favor, tengo miedo, no quiero… - se empezó a trabar con sus palabras por la velocidad en las que la iba diciendo mientras le miraba asustada, no, era aterrada su mirada

Tranquila – se apresuro a decir para que se calme – no iras a Karakura, nunca haría algo así – le calmo

¿entonces a donde iré? –

Nos iremos – aclaro que él también se iba con ella – a la casa cercana a la playa, ahí estarás mas tranquila y no te sentirás prisionera –

Dijiste nos iremos, ¿nii sama vienes conmigo? – pregunto sorprendida

Te dije cuando te saque de donde Kurosaki que NO te alejaría mas de mi lado – recordó mientras se acercaba a su hermana y la envolvía en un abrazo – nunca más dejare que sufras – le aseguro

Pues era mejor así, el se aria cargo de su hermana desde ahora, no la dejaría por nada sola, no la perdería de su radio de vista en mucho, mucho tiempo

Gracias –

Ahora come o te pondrán inyección –

Ahora mismo – respondió para ponerse a comer rápidamente, pasaron unos par de meses y muy de a poco su apetito volvía a la normalidad y su ánimo comenzaba a mejorar, pero debían de cuidarla más, bien sabia el que esa clase de heridas eran difíciles de sanar mas no imposibles.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron su marcha, había sido retado por su padre y su madre, Karin prácticamente fingía que él había muerto y pasaba de largo de su existencia, Yuzu era la más buena con él, pues por lo menos lo saludaba cuando lo veía, pero nada de eso le tenía mucho interés, a los dos días regreso a la universidad y sus padres se habían encargado de informar a la institución que Rukia se ausentaría por largo periodo, la prensa se había sorprendido al saber que la princesa no se hallaba ya casi un mes en el palacio, los rumores corrían sin parar, desde que se había ido de vacaciones sola, hasta que se había fugado con Asshido y abandonándolo, el había salido a desmentir esos chismes explicando que por cuestiones de salud ella se hallaba fuera del país y que regresaría dentro de un tiempo largo pues el tratamiento que debía de hacerse eran complicados.

Por su parte kuchiki Byakuya se había negado rotundamente a atenderlo y permitirle verla, cuando ya pasaba la mitad del segundo mes recién se hiso presente los abogados llevando consigo un acta dando por terminado cualquier negocio que ambos reinos puedan tener, Isshin Kurosaki monarca de Karakura con mucha insistencia había pedido tener una audiencia con su homologo, después de un tiempo de insistencia kuchiki había por fin aceptado entrevistarse, Ichigo suplico a su padre que hiciese lo imposible para que Rukia regrese y al principio no estaba muy convencido pero al ver la desolación que cargaba su hijo desde la partida de su amada tercera hija no pudo más que aceptar y prometer que aria lo que estuviese en sus manos y mas, luego de una semana regreso con grandes noticias para el gobierno, Byakuya había aceptado continuar con los negocios de exportación e importación entre ambos países, pero en cuanto escuchase de la boca de Isshin pedir que Rukia regrese se había puesto hecho una fiera pidiendo como condición de las negociaciones era que Ichigo se aleje por completo de su hermana y que firmase la anulación del matrimonio, ni siquiera a él le permitió verla, lo había acusado en un principio de complicidad por no ver lo que el ´´demonio`` de su hijo le hacía a Rukia, pero después de convencerlo que no tenían conocimiento exacto de nada de su vida como pareja por que Rukia e Ichigo no permitían meterse en la vida de casados, pero ellos siempre aparentaban amor por eso su poca atención a las cosas, le había contado lo mal que su hermana llego de Karakura al seretei y como de a poco se recuperaba y es que había caído en un estado de desnutrición y una anemia por su mala alimentación, pero lo que más dañado tenia era su corazón, le conto

¿pero se recuperara? –pregunto un Isshin por demás preocupado

Su salud se está reponiendo de a poco – dijo

Me alegra – suspiro – su salud es importante

Su cuerpo estará bien Isshin, pero Rukia tiene el alma dañada, Kurosaki se ha encargado de desquebrajarla - le hablo, por primera vez Byakuya kuchiki se mostraba como ser humano, sus ojos impregnados por la preocupación y dolor

Lo siento Byakuya –

Le di a tu hijo a mi hermana lo que más amo en este mundo, ella era fuerte, alegre y muy orgullosa, dándole mi confianza de que el la mantenga así por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero me la devolvió con el corazón estrujado, el alma perdida y el orgullo pisado – sus ojos se tiñeron un poco de odio por haber llevado a su pequeña hermana a ese estado deplorable

Siempre ha sido ella la luz de tus ojos –

Tu sabes lo mucho que cuide de ella y cuanto significa para mi, si la vieras Isshin…... – susurro y de esos gélidos ojos grisáceos se desprendió una lagrima afligida – Rukia ahora mira sin ver, escucha sin oír, esta como después de la muerte de Kaien –

Así que ya lo sabes –

Me lo conto hace poco, de quien se trataba el hombre a quien amo, si no nos hubiésemos opuesto a esa relación otra seria ahora la historia –

Pero por desgracia nos opusimos y los orillamos a escapar – recordó con tristeza como se había puesto de furioso con su hijo mayor al saberlo enamorado de otra mujer

no quiero que nuevamente viva solo por vivir, no soportaría verla en ese estado e Ichigo la llevo de nuevo por esos caminos –

entiendo lo que me quieres decir Byakuya y hablare con Ichigo de lo que me propones –

oblígalo si es necesario o yo lo haré – amenazo el pelinegro – no quiero a Ichigo ni a diez millas a la redonda de Rukia, dile que para el ella está muerta –

Con esas palabras crueles, frías y amenazantes regreso Isshin e Ichigo se negó a ceder a esas peticiones, pensando desesperado que hacer para no perderla.

_´´Si quieres verme llorar_ – pensó - _dime que me dejaras, que vas a abandonarme y no piensas regresar``: _las lagrimas de su alma caían desbordadas en su interior, su corazón gritaba adolorido pidiendo su analgésico para sobrevivir, perdido en su mundo de dolor apenas era consciente de su diario vivir, como si fuese un simple robot construido para hacer las cosas las hacía, iba a clases, eventos, pero en nada hallaba emoción, todas esas cosas que antes le pareciesen interesantes, las que hacían correr adrenalina por su cuerpo, ahora eran simplemente inútiles y sin sentido, pues a nada le hallaba el gusto de hacerlo.

En las noches sombrías por el dolor, su alma vagaba sola buscando a su amor, llamándola a gritos, susurrando su amor, su mundo interior ahora era solo un mar de desolación, esa pequeña mujer había conseguido lo que nunca nadie ni tan siquiera esa mujer que un día dijo amar, pues con sus grandes y hermosos ojos violetas, su labios delicados que le regalaban una sonrisa cómplice y dándole ánimos siempre, esa niña le había robado su corazón.

Como cada noche el se encontraba en la habitación que perteneciese a su esposa, todo el cuarto estaba impregnado de su presencia y cada cosa le daban un recuerdo de su presencia, su mente le jugaba innumerables bromas traidoras, la podía ver sentada en su buro mirándose en el espejo, regalándole una diminuta sonrisa casi imperceptible, mirándole con esos ojos violetas que lo hacían sumergirse en una ensoñación placentera, pero el más simple susurro del viento la desvanecía mostrándole su realidad, ella ahí no se hallaba y ahora nuevamente estaba de rodillas llorando desesperado por tenerla en esa cama y verla dormir en sus brazos

Rukia…. - Susurro - SI QUIERES VERME LLORAR DIME QUE NO PIENSAS REGRESAR, QUE YA NO ME QUIERES, SI ME QUIERES VER SUFRIR, MÍRAME QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO – grito de dolor, no solo votaba lagrimas, de seguro también su sangre se estaba perdiendo - te estoy perdiendo y sin ti voy a morir… -

Una voz en su interior le hablo suave trayendo por primera vez las cosas que siempre se había negado a escuchar, desde hace seis meses que ella se había ido, y él había suprimido una verdad que a estas alturas ya no podía negar mas

_¿y tú le dijiste que la amas?, acaso le hiciste saber que morías por ella, que por su amor te consumías y que por sus ojos veías?_ – le hablo una vos dura en su interior

Después de todo, ese, era el nudo de todo el meollo, la primera noche que él le hiciese el amor, le había exigido que él diga la verdad, de lo que ella sentía, a pesar de saberlo, quería escuchar de su boca, con su dulce voz lo que él sabía bien, cuando escucho de su boca salir el ´´_**te amo**_`` se sintió lleno, feliz, amado, y miedo… ese miedo que luego lo había llevado a cometer tantas tonterías con ella, le había dicho que lo amaba, perdida en el estupor del placer y la pasión ella susurraba y gritaba que lo amaba, pero él, el, nunca lo había hecho, los oídos de su Rukia nunca habían escuchado salir de su boca el ´´te amo``, jamás lo había hecho, en ese momento nunca creyó necesario, el no era un hombre de palabras, era de acciones y al hacerle el amor con esa desesperación creyó ilusamente que le mostraba su amor, al intentar retenerla siempre para él, creyó que le decía lo mucho que ella significaba en su existir, pero ahora se daba de cuenta que tal vez y solo tal vez, decirle que ella era su mundo, habría cambiado todo y no se encontraría suplicando su regreso, si le hubiese dicho que la amaba con cada centímetro de su piel, con cada neurona que poseía, los dos hubiesen sido felices, pero por su estúpido miedo, su vergüenza y su tan infeliz orgullo la había perdido, ahora de nada serbia decirle a gritos que la amaba

Viento llévale mis palabras dile que la amo – le hablo, pero sabía que no aria eso, pues el viento de seguro no quería que un ángel como ella esté a su lado de nuevo

Byakuya kuchiki tenía razón después de todo al pedirle, mejor al exigirle que la deje ir, tomo la más cruel y dolorosa de las decisiones

_si no has de volver, clávame en el corazón una daga bien profundo y me das así la muerte, de qué sirve vivir si al final estoy sin ti, solo con mi dolor, una vida que me vivir si no te tengo junto a mi no la quiero, no podría nunca sobrevivir, no podre nunca seguir`` - pensó con dolor en peli naranja y es que ahora lo perdería todo_, ahí de rodillas en la cama de su esposa decidió que firmaría la anulación del matrimonio y dejaría marchar a la mariposa que un día sin compasión encerró, dejaría que alguien más cure sus alas rotas para así emprender el vuelo, un vuelo que la llevaría lejos de él.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que dejo a su esposo, y casi cuatro desde que llegase a vivir a la casa de la playa, el cantar silencioso del agua, la finura de la arena y el calor del sol la habían ayudado a conllevar todo mejor de lo esperado, Byakuya estaba casi todo el tiempo con ella ya que también debía de atender sus obligaciones como monarca, en esos días de ausencia Renji se quedaba con ella, llevándole a largas caminatas por la arena, la compañía de ellos era sin duda uno de sus mejores tónicos, pero lo que de verdad más le alegro fue ver a su amigo tan querido que aun que estuviese solo un corto periodo con ella le hizo el mejor bien, el había sido sin duda como la droga que adormecía la realidad cuando estuvo en esa prisión.

Hace tres meses en una de las tres ocasiones que ni Renji ni Byakuya se habían podido quedar con ella el había llegado, como cuando le conoció con una sonrisa sincera pintada en sus labios y un abrazo protector para ella, ahora solo se quedaba con el después de que su hermano había aceptado que él era bueno y la quería, le había demostrado la suficiente confianza como para dejarla largos periodos solos viviendo una vida como de sueño, contando un cuento de hadas.

Asshido había llegado en el momento exacto para apoyarla, pues cuando se volvía a sentir un estorbo para su hermano y Renji por perjudicarles en sus labores el llego haciéndole compañía y no solo eso sino también ahuyentando a sus demonios, pues en noches serenas podía ver vagar en su espacio al amor que la amo y al amor que la destruyo, dos hombres iguales y deferentes, pero ambos igualmente de letales, uno la mato con su infinita ternura, su grandioso amor llevándola por paisajes soñadores, donde el dolor y la soledad no existían, para al final simplemente botarla en la realidad de no tenerlo, de perderlo para siempre y el otro más mortífero que el anterior le llevo a al infierno en la tierra siendo él su verdugo para atormentarla, mostrarle la dura y cruel realidad de lo que era la verdadera soledad, pero incluso ahora sabia que todo al fin y al cabo era su culpa ella había dado cabida a los dos.

Pero Asshido llego a espantarlos trayéndole grata tranquilidad, mas no paz, _pero eso era mejor que el dolor_ se decía a cada rato, Vivian en la misma casa iban de paseo por la playa, compras, miraban TV, comían y jugaban en el mar, ese mar que en las noches aceptaba sus lagrimas intentando con su corriente alejar su dolor

Rukia sal de ahí…. – medio gritaba llamándola a una distancia de ella

Lo siento pero el agua esta deliciosa – respondió sonriendo casi viva – el mar es una gran amigo –

También un enemigo si no estás atenta, no lo olvides –

Si señor…... – se burlo haciendo una pose militar – gracias por enseñarme a nadar –

Tu ya sabias solo que le temías al agua y mira ahora ya ni quieres salir -

De verdad esta delicioso –

Vayamos a comer algo –

¿Te parece de picnic a la colina? –

Como quieras, cúbrete te resfriaras – le dijo mientras le pasaba una toalla

¿sabes cundo viene mi hermano? –

Dijo que llegaría por la noche –

Qué bueno, le daré un regalo que te parece –

Muy bueno el te quiere mucho –

Antes creí que no me quería y más cuando me obligo a casarme con i…... – cayó abruptamente aun no era capaz de hablar de él ni su nombre podía mencionar – pero al final el se salvo…. – termino su oración

Desde que Asshido llegase donde ella no había preguntado nada ni hablado de él, era tan cortes y gentil que solo se limitaba a ayudarla, como buen amigo cuando ella se echaba a llorar la abrazaba dándole pequeñas palmaditas pero no decía nada de Ichigo o de su vida en el palacio.

Por su parte el primo peli caoba del príncipe de Karakura había regresado raudo en cuanto su tío le conto lo sucedido con la joven princesa y el daño hecho por su primo, cuando lo vio la furia recorrió en su interior y se fe directo a reclamarle

Ichigo….. – lo llamo furioso – dime que carajos le hiciste… -

Nada que te importe Asshido – lo miro aburrido – esto no es un problema tuyo, solo nos concierne a MI MUJER y a mi, nada mas –

Si serás cabrón…... – gruño al descifrar la clave secreta en la palabra de ´´mi mujer`` - como te has atrevido –

Ella era mi esposa así que solo paso lo que debía de pasar –

Sin poder contenerse mas se le lanzo encima de el cayéndole a golpes de puño serado y siendo respondido por el otro, se enzarzaron en una feroz lucha cayendo en el piso y rodando por los jardines eran como dos leones peleando por su presa

ERES UN PENDEJO…. – le grito luego de ponerse de pie y separarse un poco – ME SUPLICASTE QUE LA DEJE POR QUE SUPUESTAMENTE LA AMABAS Y QUERÍAS QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN TE QUIERA – gruño – ENTONCES POR QUÉ LE HICISTE ESO –

No espero una respuesta ya que no había, nuevamente se golpearon hasta que los guardias del palacio los separaron, sin decir más palabras y ni despedirse de los reyes se fue de Karakura en busca de su amiga… una amiga que dejo sola por el simple hecho de creer que así sería feliz, cuando por fin la encontró se juro que no permitiría que nadie más la lastime.

Era tan difícil mirar atrás después de haber perdido todo, pero no se sentía deprimida el solo hecho de tener libertad le ayudo a vivir, habían llegado como un ángel sanador que la llevo a un vuelo de esperanza personas que ella de verdad quería, Byakuya, Renji y ÉL, ahora ocho meses después se podía ver en el espejo y decirse orgullosamente que ella era kuchiki rukia, una mujer que vivió pesares inmensos, que cometió errores grandes pero que de todo eso aprendió y mucho, ahora se podía sentar frente a personas sin sentirse cohibida o culpable de nada, su carácter y energía regresaron a ella renovados.

Disfrutaba nuevamente de todo en esta su vida, ahora después de haber estado muerta en vida podía ver lo hermoso de cada cosa que le rodeaba, la fresca brisa del viento que con su fuerza y gentileza mecía sus cabellos como envolviéndolos en una danza suave, el brillo del sol la fortificaba que con cariño le regalaba su calor dándole confort, las aves volando emigrando a su otro hogar le hacían fantasear con la posibilidad de tener alas y partir en vuelo, debía de sentirse aun mejor la fresca brisa del viento mientras surcas el cielo.

Era tan confortable esa sensación de libertad y en pleno vuelo cuando tienes tus alas plegadas un como para ir en contra el viento y así demostrar que eres fuerte era deliciosa, sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que ahora hasta ya había vuelto a fantasear como solía hacerlo antes y eso era sin duda la prueba clara que había salido de su prisión, sus alas antaño rotas por la soledad, el abandono y el desamor ahora estaban restablecidas curadas para emprender vuelo nuevamente y debía de agradecer a la persona que le ayudase a tener esa profunda sanación, a ese ser humano que había venido a ayudarla sin intención alguna, solo una clara y profunda amistas, se giro a su costado derecho y ahí encontró a su ahora inolvidable amigo, no importaba donde se fuera o que pasaría en esta y su otra vida ella lo recordaría por el cariño que le tenía, le sonrió ampliamente cuando sus ojos se chocaron, ahí estaba Asshido, los días en su compañía se hicieron placenteras, Asshido quien se quedo semanas y ahora meses, encantado de la vida, se quedaba solo o en la compañía de sus hermanos a escucharla tocar el piano, a pesar que les dolía el dolor reflejado en sus violáceos ojos ella tocaba una melodía lejana y triste, como el prefacio de una despedida peor, la caída de un crepúsculo abductor, luego a petición de ellos tocaba otras melodías. Pero ahora esos días también pasaban

¿y por qué no pasarían los días?, no había nada en este mundo que los detenga, no había magia o poder alguno que le indique a las horas dejar de ser ella y detenerse en su constante y errante transcurso, en todo ese tiempo había pensado en quien hasta hace unos meses había sido su esposo, ahora habría documentos que la libraban de su yugo y su frialdad, papeles que le dirían que le daba su libertad, y si el tiempo paso para ella de seguro que para Ichigo también paso, ya se lo podía imaginar a él en una de sus diversas citas, besando y manoseando a cuanta mujer se le antoje, sonriendo feliz de no tener el estorbo que era ella para él, de seguro ahora se pavoneaba de su ´´machismo`` a los cuatro vientos gritando lo ´´buen amante`` que se decía que era, ¿Qué habría pasado con el jardín hermoso que le regalo Hanataro, con el hermoso caballo blanco que le había regalado Ichigo cuando aún era bueno con ella?, ¿Qué pensaría el de ella?, bueno esa era una pregunta tonta para hacer

Empieza a enfriar Rukia – le hablo el peli caoba – es hora de ir a casa –

Si… - miro el cielo estaba encapotado dentro de nada nevaría – es tan hermoso – murmuro

Lo es, pero tú eres mucho más hermosa que el cielo – le respondió su amigo regalándole una sonrisa cariñosa y sincera

Y tú eres más noble que la naturaleza misma – le respondió

Es un gran cumplido viniendo de ti – le respondió sonriendo

¿Por qué el ´´viniendo de ti``? – inquirió un poco molesta

Jaja… - ahí estaba esa carcajada algo gruesa y gutural que el soltaba – eres muy enojona y nunca haces cumplidos, salvo que sea tu hermano a él sí que le dices los mejores cumplidos – le recordó

Es mi nii sama – respondió con simpleza aclarando su preferencia

¿adoras a Byakuya cierto? –

Si – solo le había contado a Ichigo del porque de su cariño a Byakuya y sin pensarlo nada empezó a contarle a él también le tenía confianza – era muy niña cuando mis padres murieron y al estar mi hermana casada con el sus padres decidieron adoptarme, el se negó ¿sabes? –

Y ¿Por qué? –

Hace tiempo me entere que se negó por que no quería encerrarme en esa vida del palacio, aun a pesar de haberme visto un par de veces el ya me había querido y se preocupaba por mí, cuando me entere de eso mi cariño creció hasta el cielo, el no quería que tenga que cumplir ordenes y regirme a sus normas, después de todo era más libre antes, y cuando me adoptaron el siempre se mostraba indiferente en todo esos años jamás me miro a la cara, siempre mantenía sus ojos por encima de mi cabeza y yo nunca podía alcanzarlo, por más que luchaba e intentaba se me hacia algo inalcanzable

una noche cuando los truenos eran especialmente fuertes y no conciliaba el sueño, escuche que alguien entraba sigiloso a mi cuarto e inmediatamente fingí dormir y era él, aun recuerdo a la perfección sus palabras y si bien el no sabe hasta ahora que lo oí eso fue lo más hermoso que nunca me dijo nadie – sonreí con alegría al recordarlo

¿Qué te dijo? – curioseo mi amigo

Dijo:

_´´No importa donde este o donde vayas ahí te cuidare, te daré fuerzas para volar y no caer, no dejare que nadie te rompa las hermosas alas que tienes, aunque no te demuestre lo mucho que te quiero, cada noche cuidare de tus sueños como desde el día que llegaste a llenar mi vida de amor, perdón por no poder liberarte de esta prisión``_ – cuanto cariño había puesto en esas palabras ese hombre que se mostraba tan frio – en se memento me acaricio mi cabello con calma luego mi espalda y así me dormí con una paz jamás antes sentida, luego de eso cada noche intentaba no dormirme para escucharlo, y así me di cuenta que cada noche venia a mi cuarto y de verdad velaba mi sueño, en las pocas ocasiones que llegaba a quedar despierta caía dormida con tranquilidad al poco tiempo que el acariciaba mi cabeza – le dedico una angelical sonrisa a Asshido

Claro que después al despertar no lo hallaba en mi cuarto y cuando me lo cruzaba por el día siempre era el tempano de hielo que de costumbre, a mi no me importaba pues sabía ya que me quería muy a su estilo me lo demostraba –

Ahora entiendo lo admiras mucho y lo amas –

Jamás creí que él me quisiese tanto, tanto que prefirió casarme antes que intenten llevarme de nuevo –

¿te caso con Ichigo? –

Sí, me caso al saber que el hombre a quien yo temía regresaba –

¿a quién le temías? –

Le temo – aclaro la oji violeta – es un hombre que desde que era muy niña me quiso en matrimonio, mi hermano se negó ya que era muy mayor y era ambicioso, los ancianos de la familia estuvieron de acuerdo casarme con él pero él no les obedeció siempre dice que los kuchiki tienen una deuda con él, y deben de pagarla conmigo y él es quien mato a Kaien fueron ellos cuando me secuestraron – y dejo de hablar su amigo supo que no diría nada más y no la obligo a seguir

Creo que debemos de entrar –

Ve tu yo me quedo un poco mas –

Te puedes enfermar –

Tranquilo ya vengo solo quiero estaré aquí un poco mas…. –

De acuerdo te espero en casa –

Si…... –

Sintió como Asshido se alejaba de su lado suspiro algo melancólica aun no podía sacar la pregunta de su cabeza, ese cuestionamiento de ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida de matrimonio si ella no hubiese dado todo y el hubiese dado algo?, tal vez hubiese sido una historia de amor digna de ser contada en futuras generaciones, ´´los príncipes no se conocían pero al final llegaron a amarse`` que tontería eso nunca pasaría, ella amo y el no, eso era todo.

Miro nuevamente al cielo y sonrió al ver que de este caía como retazos de tela fina la nieve, le gustaba mucho la nieve para ella siempre había sido el inicio de algo nuevo, extendió sus manos y en estas cayeron algunos copos dándole una agradable sensación sonrió de costado, hace ya tiempo que había decidió decir adiós y era hora de hacerlo, tal vez su corazón aun faltaba mucho por curar y al parecer en esta vida no podría hacerlo, pero debía de decir adiós a quien amo

Adiós…... Kaien…... – susurro y un poco de agonía desapareció, así como ella había sido prisionera, ella también había hecho prisionero al alma de su amor y no podía hacerle esto, el debía de partir, debía de avanzar y si en un tiempo venia por ella gustosa se iría pero por ahora era momento de decir adiós…..

Desanduvo los pasos que le llevo a ese lugar hasta llegar a la casa de playa donde vivía ahora, su hermano estaba ahí esperándola con una gran caja envuelta y con un moño en cuanto la vio le entrego la caja sin más que decir con un - espero que ahora si me acompañes -, cuando lo abrió era un hermoso vestido de color negro algo ajustado con corte en V en el escote y de caída simple, tenía una abertura en el lado derecho un poco por debajo de la rodilla, no quería hacerle un nuevo desplante a su hermano a sí que se cambio y recogió su cabello en un moño aun que las puntas pequeñas salían rebeldes de su agarre igual tenia gracia y elegancia, puso a su cuello un chal de color claro y así después de cuarenta minutos bajo lista para acompañar a Byakuya.

Te ves hermosa – le alago su hermano lo que provoco un sonrojo en ella por semejante comentario nunca antes dicho

Gracias nii sama – respondió compungida

Vámonos o llegaremos tarde – le hablo nuevamente frio

Adiós Asshido – se despidió de su amigo con un leve movimiento de manos y una sonrisa tímida

Suerte Rukia – le deseo el peli caoba - yo llegare dentro de nada – le aseguro

Te esperare –

Salieron de la casa al jardín de atrás y subieron al helicóptero que los esperaba, subió con calma por la incomodidad del vestido y luego su hermano subió y se sentó a su lado

Renji está molesto contigo – le informo su hermano – no fuiste a la fiesta de compromiso y ni a la de entrega de regalo se ofendió mucho pero Tatsuki lo calmo y dijo que te entendiera….. –

Al parecer ella es buena y puede mantener a raya al cabezota ese – respondió Rukia, no conocía de frente a la prometida de su amigo, solo sabía lo que le contaban de ella

Si es una mujer muy fuerte y algo mandona, lo bueno es que logro centrar al vago ese –

Nii sama Renji no es un vago – defendió a su amigo

Pues se parece mucho a u no por cómo se viste –

Que malo – dijo en respuesta nunca a su hermano le agrado que su amigo se vista informal

Se alegrara mucho al verte en su boda –

No podía faltar por nada –

Rukia ¿estás mejor? – pregunto curioso

Se puede decir que si nii sama, pero… aun no se cuanto más necesito para sanar bien –

Dale tiempo al tiempo este te ayudara –

Lo sé… -

Byakuya kuchiki su hermano nunca desde que la sacase del palacio de su marido había cometido el error de habar de él hasta el día en que le dijese que Kurosaki había aceptado firmar los documentos de divorcio, lo que le causo un poco de dolor, eso le demostraba que ella no significaba nada para él y se odio, odio a su traicionero corazón por mantener aun las tontas esperanzas de que el la llegue a amar, que él un ida se dé cuenta que ella tenía significado en su vida que había dejado una huella por ese camino, una marca en esa casa, pero no era así, ella no había dejado nada ni en su casa ni en su vida, por eso el aceptaba firmar la anulación y obtener su preciada libertad para estar de nuevo con la mujer que de verdad el amaba y que la vida por ella daba; luego de ese comentario dicho por su hermano nunca más se nombro el nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo en su presencia.

Llegaron al salón donde se realizaba el matrimonio tan exquisitamente decorado, con miles de guirnaldas cayendo como cascadas desde el techo, con velas encendidas como iluminación, ahí estaba la novia en brazos de su amigo bailando al compás de la música lenta en sus ojos cada uno mostraba mucho amor, un amor que ella no tenia. En cuanto Renji los vio se alejaron y ambos marido y mujer se acercaron a ellos

Felicidades Renji – dijo su hermano con su voz fría y seca

Gracias majestad… - respondió mi amigo haciendo una reverencia

Gracias alteza – respondió también su esposa y al igual que su marido reverencia a su emperador

Renji se siempre feliz…. – hablo conmovida la pequeña kuchiki mirando con cariño a su amigo y lo abrazo fuertemente – se muy feliz –

El pelirrojo capto el mensaje y acaricio con cariño la espalda de su amiga, supo que el estar ahí le dolía al recordar lo doloroso de su matrimonio, el se casaba por amor y ella solo se había casado por obligación para luego sufrir por amor

Tú también serás muy feliz…..-

Cuando ya no esté más aquí – le aseguro con una sonrisa calida y triste a la vez

No lo digas… mejor te presento a mi esposa –

Claro al fin hablare con ella –

Tatsuki – dijo mientras hacía a su esposa por el brazo y la colocaba a su lado para luego pasarle un brazo por su cintura – te presento a Rukia kuchiki mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y hermana de kuchiki sama – presento

Un gusto alteza – respondió con reverencia y rukia sonrió al ver ese gesto y rápida como era la abrazo fuerte

No me digas así, y el gusto es mío, al fin conozco a la chica que controla a la piña – dijo haciéndose la burla de su amigo

Enana no digas eso – le respondió mientras sus mejillas se pintaban un poco colorados

Cállate, me puedes decir Rukia no quiero formalismos, somos familia – advirtió al menuda chica

Gracias Rukia –

Has muy feliz a Renji y el también te hará muy feliz –

Mientras esté viva estaré ahí para hacerle feliz y darle unos buenos coscorrones por sus idioteces –

Eso me gusta – acepto Rukia

Luego de unas cuantas palabras mas su hermano se la llevo para presentarle a los nuevos miembros de su gobierno, para su suerte la pequeña kuchiki no vio a ningún otro miembro de la familia de seguro ellos la insultarían por haberse ido de la casa de su marido, eran tan ceñido a las normas y protocolo los que el hecho de salir de casa del marido era considerado un acto de lo más bajo y humillante para el apellido, no importaba si ella sufría o no, a ellos no les había importado nada que ella sufriese el maltrato sicológico, después de todo solo era algo con que negociar.

La noche transcurrió y la fiesta se fue haciendo más concurrida, había muchos más invitados de lo esperado, Renji se había logrado ganar el corazón de varias personas y demostraban su cariño acompañándolo en su matrimonio y deseándole las mejores cosas y mucha felicidad a la pareja recién casada. Pero… Rukia se sentía muy fuera de lugar en ese evento, su dolor era como si contaminara la felicidad de su amigo, cuanto ella no quisiera estar en el lugar de ellos, casando feliz con sus amigos mas cercanos y con el hombre que amaba y que él la amaba una ecuación muy reciproca.

Salió al balcón para tomar un poco de aire, estaba cansada de tener que rechazar las ofertas para salir a bailar y algunas imprudencias cuando le preguntaban por Ichigo, ella no sabía que decir y solo salía por la tangente, pero de lo que más quiso escapar fue de las miradas reprobadoras y acusatorias de la mayoría de las personas ahí dentro ya que cuando llego Asshido y bailaron una canción todos se pusieron a murmurar y acusarla de una variedad de hechos y le dolió cuando a sus oídos llego una cruel acusación

´´_es cierto se fugo con el primo de su marido, es una puta como se atreve a venir``_

_´´como kuchiki sama acepta esto``_

_´´La muy zorra abandono a su marido``_

_´´pobre Kurosaki kun como se fue a casar con esta sinvergüenza``_

_´´ De seguro él la hecho por que no podía dar herederos``_

Y muchas frases como esa se empezaban a ventilar a sus espaldas y eso le dolió, aun era presa de Ichigo Kurosaki y no sabía cuándo o como salir de esa prisión, donde fuera ella seguirá siendo la esposa del príncipe heredero Kurosaki Ichigo, la que lo atrapo, la que no lo complacía, la que le abandono y lo traiciono y el siempre el bueno el pobre engañado príncipe. Suspiro abatida, no sabía cómo huir de esa apestosa realidad, fue recién que entendió que Hissanna se escapara de palacio y se fuese a vivir a otro continente, pero aun ahí su nii sama la había alcanzado, pero no la había obligado a que regrese, le había dado su libertad, pues el amor que sentía por ella se lo permitía; no fue muy consciente del alboroto causado dentro, siguió mirando como del cielo caía los copos de nieve, debía de irse ya, no quería sentirse mas mal, no deseaba por nada caer de nuevo a su anterior estado emocional, no ahora estaba sanando y no debía permiri que nada ni nadie y mucho menos esos comentarios sisañosos perturben su curación.

Al fin te vuelvo a ver – dijo una voz conocida y odia por ella – ahora cero que ya puedes ser mía, pequeña Rukia –

Giro por completo su cuerpo y vio ahí a su pasado atros al maldito que le había arrebatado a Kaien

Aizen… -muermuro con miedo su nombre, el era el causante de su dolor

Así que aun me recuerdas Rukia, eso me gusta mucho –

Que haces aquí tu no fuiste invitado y no eres bien recibido –

Puede ser, pero no serán capaces de botarme a mi –

No te des importancia Aizen tu no eres mucho solo un idiota jugando a ser poderoso –

Que mal, pequeña Rukia aun no has aprendido a controlar tu lengua, recuerda que debes de respetar a tu esposo –

Tu no eres mi esposo –

Pronto lo sere –

Ni en tus sueños –

Los kuchiki me deben mucho Rukia y es justo que me paguen contigo –

No te debemos nada a ti maldito bastardo, tu eres quien me debe la vida de Kaien y creo que es just que me lo pague ya –

¿Kaien?... a si ese niño tonto, príncipe idiota enamorado del amor – el hombre de cabellera castaña con las raizes canas solto una gran risotada, muy similar a los grasnidos de un buitre – recuerdo que me estorbo –

Lo mataste… y no has pagado por eso –

Una muerte insignificante –

Cabron…..-

No, no Rukia creo que te debo de enceñar si es preciso a golpes lso modales con tu nuevo esposo –

Tu no eres mi esposo ya te dije –

No grites, no saben que estoy aquí y cuidado no vaya a ser que por accidente uno de mis hombres mate a tu hermanito idiota –

Nii sama…. –

Si nii sama puede caer uerto, así que no hagas nada y sal conmigo callada –

No…... –

¿no?, bien entonces debe de morir por no darme lo que yo proclame como mío y que por derecho me pertenece –

La zarandeo de un brazo y la metió de regreso al salón, Rukia busco con la mirada a su hermano y lo hallo junto a Isshin Kurosaki y su esposa ablando con calma y detrás de ellos estaba Ulquiora Shifer uno de sus mejores asesinos. La gente no prestaba mucha atención todo estaba pendientes de los reyes de Karakura, las princesas y el príncipe heredero, quien fue el único que vio la situación de la peli negra y los siguió sigiloso

Suéltame ya, no me iré contigo…. Maldito viejo bastardo – rezongo Rukia forcejeando su agarre

Ya te dije que es hora de enseñarte modales – gruño el hombre viejo y levanto la mano preparado a darle una bofetada

Se escucho un estruendo, el golpe seco de piel con piel, furia bruta echada contra algo frágil, pero el sonido seco que se oyó no era precisamente lo que debía de escucharse; Rukia se preparo para recibir el impacto de seguro caería al suelo, pero el golpe no llego entrevió sus ojos que por miedo los había cerrado y lo único que vio fue algo negro en su frente, giro un poco su cabeza a la derecha y un brazo fuerte y fornido había recibido el impacto, de inmediato reconoció la piel broncínea que cubría el brazo, alzo con demasiada lentitud su vista y ahí vio al hombre de cabellera naranja, agachado cobre ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo, se sobre salto, ahí estaba su otro verdugo, _¿qué mal había hecho para merecer esto?_

Jamás había creyó odiar a alguien más de lo que se odiaba el mismo, pero ahí estaba un casi anciano, arrastrando a su amor, y cuando vio que casi la golpeaba una fría furia sintió correr en sus venas, mataría a quien ose tocar a su Rukia, si bien el no había sido bueno con ella se había jurado que nunca, nunca la dejaría, desde lejos el cuidaría de ella sin que ella note su presencia, sería su protector en las sombras, Ichigo se irguió en su completa estatura y sus ojos castaños destellaron furia, se habían oscurecido por el odio a quien quería lastimar a su mujer, la puso detrás de su espalda dispuesto a protegerla ante todo sin importar que

Kurosaki Ichigo….. el hombre a quien debo de matar por haberse llevado a mi mujer –

Rukia no es tu mujer, pero si es la mía – le gruño amenazante y por instinto llevo su brazo izquierdo atrás y jalo a Rukia hasta pegarla a el por completo

Un iluso, mate a tu hermano por fijarse en ella y ahora a ti te tocara un dolor peor por haberte casado con ella y alejarla de mi por tanto tiempo –

Que te da derecho a hablar de ella como si fuera de tu propiedad – su voz era una clara amenaza

¿Qué me da derecho dices?... bueno el simple hecho de ser dueño de Rukia –

Tú no eres su dueño – gruño

¡Oh! Sí que lo soy…. Te contare un historia que paso hace unos pocos años atrás –

No quiero oírla –

Si lo harás, te diré que hace algunos años atrás, los reyes se encontraban de verdad desesperados por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su único hijo, a quien veían partir impotentes, pero…. ¿Cómo conseguir un corazón para el si no tenían al donante, mas cuando debía de hallarse la compatibilidad?, el tiempo pasaba y la vida del joven Byakuya kuchiki se extinguía, para darle consuelo a su hijo le permitieron contraer matrimonio con la mujer que el amaba pero aun así el morirá si remedio y no había heredero al trono lo que implicaría una catástrofe en la política y la economía del país, así que decidieron buscar una ´´vía alterna`` para su problema recurrieron a mí, con mi poder logre encontrar el corazón que necesitaban y así le salvaron la vida pero ¿Cómo pagarme? ¿Cómo pagarme si no podían justificar ese egreso y más si no había nada que lo demuestre, ahí fue cuando yo visite el palacio y vi a la niña de apenas 12 años una hermosura y pedí a ella como pago, los reyes aceptaron cuando cumpla quince años yo me casaría con ella y me la llevaría, pero…,…. Unos cuantos meses que ella cumpla los quince años murieron por traicionarme ya que ellos la prometieron en matrimonio con el heredero de Karakura por cuestiones de negociaciones, con ellos muertos vine a reclamar lo que es mío y el idiota del príncipe me mando a meter en prisión pero solo estuve por corto tiempo ni siquiera un rey puede retenerme por mucho tiempo cuando; regrese después de unos años ella amaba a un hombre y me deshice de él, bueno el mismo se encargo de desaparecer al protegerla como lo hiso, no le importo que lo esté matando a golpes, no le importo someterse por el simple hecho de que ella no sea dañada en memoria a esa valentía la deje un unos años libre pero cuando regrese por ella, tu ya te habías casado con mi mujer y no podía hacer nada mientras la tuvieran es Karakura, después de todo en tu país también tienes a una mafia muy protectora de sus reyes y Urahara Kisuke no me permitía acercarme a ustedes, pero aquí es diferente te puedo matar y no pasara nada …..

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el arma que había disparado antes, y ahora en sus ojos se volvía a formar la misma imagen: Aizen apuntando su pistola calibre 32 directamente pero algo cambiaba no la apuntaba a ella si a él.

Sintió morir por más que quiera odiar a Ichigo no lo aria, lo amaba cierto, le temía mucho, cierto, pero no quería cargar en su conciencia otra muerte mas, no sobreviviría ver de nuevo morir quien amaba en sus brazos no sería capaz no podía. Escucho el sonido de la pistola al ser disparada y en menos de una fracción de segundo decidió todo, con una fuerza no conocida se libero del agarre de Ichigo y en un solo paso se adelanto a él, le dio la espalda a todo y solo lo miro a él, sintió como su piel era perforada por el impacto de la bala, el dolor agudo que quemaba la piel, la sangre caliente salir de sus venas, un grito devastador, miles de boses salir, ruido de las sirenas, todo en una inmensa confusión detrás de ella pero ella solo veía a él, al fin había hecho algo para no ver morir a quien amaba.

RUKIAAAAA…. – grito desesperado el joven príncipe

No había sido consiente de nada estaba dispuesto a morir si con eso cuidaba de Rukia, pero todo paso tan rápido unos segundos atrás tenia a Rukia detrás de él pegada a su espalada, luego no sintió cuando ella se alejo….. solo la tenía en frente mirándolo con esos ojos violetas profundos, en sus labios una sonrisa casi imperceptible y luego ya la tenía sujeta en sus brazos la bala había impactado por la espalda apenas unos centímetros debajo del corazón la sangre manaba sin cesar, escucho el ruido de las patrullas y ahí había varios policías que dispararon a quema ropa al hombre que disparo contra Rukia, luego tenia a Byakuya intentando quitarle a Rukia de su cuerpo

Ichigo que paso….. – pregunto el progenitor de este al ver la imagen tan horrorosa

Kurosaki…... –

Rukia…. – murmuro al sentirla aun respirar, la acomodo con calma para que respire un poco mejor – Rukia aguanta ya llegara la ambulancia… -

Rukia…... – hablo el hermano de esta acuclillándose para hablarle mejor

Nii sama….. – su voz era un hilo, apenas un murmullo inaudible – nii sama gracias… -

No digas nada ya vendrán los doctores estarás bien…... –

Lo sé, estaré bien ahora…... –

Rukia calla no digas nada mas… - interrumpió Ichigo mirándola desesperado no fue capaz de aguantar más lloro suplicando que no lo deje – no te vayas, no me dejes por favor –

Ichi…. Ichigo… pague mi deuda…... – le dijo mientras le sonreía – pago con mi muerte la muerte de tu hermano….. lo siento -

No, no lo digas, no morirás ya verás todo estará bien –

Si todo estará bien –

Rukia no me dejes te lo suplico…..TE AMO – le dijo por fin después de tanto callar y gritar solo al viento que la ama se lo decía a ella – te amo tanto, desde que te cásate conmigo tal vez antes, te amo desde siempre, no me dejes –

No es necesario que me digas eso solo porque estoy muriendo Ichigo –

No lo digo por eso, yo te amo de verdad te amo créeme no te miento – la miro a los ojos y violeta y castaños se fundieron por un largo minuto mirándose por primera ves como las almas destinadas a amarse

Ichigo…. Te amo…... – le dijo mirándolo sonriendo

El silencio se hiso presente y el se inclino a darle un beso en su ya casi fríos labios y ella se sonrió un poco, cuando se alejo Rukia clavo los ojos en un punto en el espacio, la nieve caía aun, el frio a ella la abrazaba pero era mas cálido que nunca, vio al fin sus alas y su libertad, el día que le dijese adiós el venia por ella

Viniste…. – murmuro sonriendo a la nada

Sus ojos se cerraron y su mano cayo yerta a su costado, su corazón ya dejaba de latir…

**==================/====================**

**´´ Para quienes nacieron muertos y viven como cadáveres helados: la soledad es el aliado de la tristeza y el compañero de la exaltación del espíritu ``**

**/============/**

FIN…?

¿Qué les pareció?, espero de verdad sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios: muy bueno (**MB** 100 pts.), bueno (**B** 80 pts.), regular (**R** 50 pts.), pasable (**P** 36 pts.) y malo (**M** -100 pts.), esos son los puntajes así que… a calificar ^^

Sé que medio me demore en actualizar, pero a mitad del capítulo la inspiración me abandono y recen que me llega, debo de agradecer a mi señor que me hiso llegar la inspiración para esto cuando vi un video donde él. Cambie la personalidad de Byakuya lo sé, pero Rukia necesitaba a ese hermano protector que muy dentro de él se esconde y que también es tierno así que por eso le puse con ese carácter que creo le dio un poco mas de cariño al capítulo ya que con su apoyo Rukia salió adelante

**DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU** por** leer. **

Atte.

gaiaspink


	8. nota

Hola a tods mis lectors, este comunicado que les dejo es de verdad para mi una pena.

Por razones de salud de mis papas me vi **auto obligada** a viajar al extranjero, dejando en mi pais, cuidad y casa TODO lo minimo k yo amaba (mi BB osea mi PC), y con ello la libertad de poder escribir mis fic y brindarles un poco de sano entreniento.

Estimamos que deberia de estar como MUCHO, o sea lo k yo podre tolerar es 6 meses (aunk es una semana recien y siento k me muero ya) y luego regreso a mi ciudad natal y mis cosas, aun que yo tengo la esperanza de que sea menos el tiempo pues mi madre me dice que ella quiere regresar por inicios de julio una ves se ponga mejor de la operación k tendra.

Les prometo que en cuanto regrese actualizare macibamente los fics cada uno k tengo ya que por ahora lo estoy poniendo en cuaderno todas las ideas que tengo, incluso un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio y otro que tenia ya mente desde hace algun tiempo solo que no teia como darle el inicio a todo el trama.

Ok, ok, ya me estoy adelantando….. ONEGAI SHIMAZU tengame paciencia y no se olviden de mi por perderme todo este tiempo, la verdad el escribir para mi es uno de los pocos entretenimietnos k mas disfruto y sus reviews cada uno de ellos son preciados para mi, sus comentarios y las criticas que me hacen me han hecho creser como persona y escritora siempre, por eso les agradesco y les pido que me aguanten esto y SUPLIQUEN PARA K REGRESE YA NOMAS A MI VIDA COTINIADA.

No les prometo epro si el tiempo me da y asi tambien las fuerzas y demas cosas que necesito para subir conti de algun fic yo lo subo pero no les prometo nada ^^

De verdad NO AGUANTO ESTO ME QUIERO IR YA NOMAS DE DONDE ESTOY ES UN INFIERNO T.T AYUDENMEEEEE…., ok, ok, me desaogue jeje.

Sin mas les deseo lo mejor y me despido

Atte.

Gaispink

P.D. ALAS ROTAS tendra actualizacion me salio un capi mas en mis hojas pro talvez si lo trancribo sea mas conforme llegue la inspiracion asi k tal ves suba, pero por el momento es un cap mas y finite, solo esperen k regrese


End file.
